Wolf Style
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he was a metamorph-a geneticly engeneered half human half wolf. She was a lonely girl with a broken heart. She offered to give him a home and give him what he needed. he was bred for love and companionship. and she was just so damn sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Dark eyes started at the pale lovely face of the young woman across from them. She looked so shocked. She should'nt be, but she was. He had just told her that he was leaving her. That he had never loved her, that she was'nt worth loving. In all honesty that's what he had thought three years ago when they first started dating. But after being with her and getting to know her, he had been wrong. About everything.

He had said that she was'nt smart. She was.

He had said that she was'nt pretty. She was bloody stunning.

He had said that she was'nt a good person. She was a fucking saint compaired to most women he had known.

He had told her that she was an easy, and quick fuck. She was'nt easy, she was'nt quick.

He had always liked taking his time with her, had always loved the arousing sounds she made during lovemaking.

He told her that her breasts were too small. They were perfect. Not too big not too small, just right. Enough to fill his hands without spilling over.

He told her that she was fat, anyone that looked at her would know that that was a bloody lie, she could'nt have weighed any more than one hundred and two pounds even if she were wet. He had always thought it was because of a weird eating disorder but it was because she had grown up in and out of foster care as a child and many of the families that had taken her in had been abusive and caused her to run away and try her hand at living on the streets.

It took several minutes longer than he would have liked, he didn't want to stay here any longer than nessisary. He didn't want to make her the target of his familys ill will. "W-Why?" She asked in a broken, shakey voice that made him want to hug her.

"I just don't love you any more." Technically that was true, and technically it was a lie. Part of him loved her, loved her kindness, her warmth. Her acceptance of him no matter what he did to hurt her, but this time he was going too far. He could see it in the way she was shaking, her face pale. She believed everything that he had said so far. Believed that she was'nt worth loving. He had chosen those words exactly knowing that they would hurt her the most, knowing that many people had told her that since she was a child, and that she had fought so damn hard to make herself different so that she _could_ be loved.

It was sad really. Heart breaking even.

The reason that his words about not loving her anymore was partually a lie was because his brother had expressed an intrest in her the last time he had met with him. And that was'nt a good thing. Itachi's intrest in people often got them killed. Murdered for nothing. It had happened to Sauske so much in the past that he truely feared that if he didn't leave Uzu that she would die. He could live with breaking her heart, he could even pray that someday she might forgive him and be happy again.

But he would never be able to forgive himself if she was killed because of his elder brothers need to control him and his life. She said nothing again fro several minutes, a habit that she had formed when one of her foster parents had started beating her for no reason.

He remembered her saying that if she didn't speak that the hitting and kicking would eventually stop. She nodded her head and hid her lovely face in her hands and he stood up and tossed a few bills down on the table he had been sitting at and could'nt help wanting to touch her before he decided that he should just leave and simply walked away.

He didn't know if he would ever see her again, but he hoped that she would forgive him...someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later-

Fourty eight hours. It was a big number, and yet to many it meant absolutly nothing to many, but many people were'nt Uzu Namikazi. The eighteen year old was quite literally bouncing off the walls now that she was done crying her heart out. The house was empty aside from her and she was freaking out. It was finally settling in that she was alone again. She had already broken some of the dishes just to create the illusion that someone was there other than herself, and now she was sitting on her kitchen floor among the broken glass wondering if she should just end it and slite her wrists.

To be perfectly honest she wanted to end it. Her life was nothing but one huge failure. She had no boyfriend, no husband, no kids, she didn't even have a damn pet. Even though she had wanted one or two, Sauske had always said no because he was allergic to them.

_But he was'nt here anymore._ Damn right he was'nt, the bastard was'nt good enough for her. He had proved it last night with his lies about her faults.

She was'nt fat. She had weighed herself last night when she got home.

The normalcy of the action had calmed her a bit before she had started crying again.

She was'nt ugly, she was too prettyful to be ugly. Especially with her angelic features, the smooth pale skin, soft pink lips and wide ruby colored eyes, and her hair...soft ash blond that had silver high lights in it, hung past her shoulders, to just above the middle of her back in soft waves and curls.

Her breasts were'nt too big...even if they did occasionally get in her way when she was jogging or something.

The sound of the phone ringing several feet away made her jump and lose her train of though. That would be her old friend Iruka. She would bet Sasuke's left nut on it. Sighing she carefully stood up and picked her way across the glass strewn floor and picked up the phone and pressed the button.

"Hello."

"Uzu, oh my god baby are you okay?" She blinked and wondered if any natural disasters had occured in the past few hours he continued speaking.

"Sauske called and told me that the two of you were done just this morning, are you okay?" He asked again and she had to resist the urge to smash her phone into pieces. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want to talk about anything. She just wanted-

"Answer me right this damn minute or I'm coming over." _Well okay then_. She thought as her lips curved up in a smile despite her rotten mood.

"I'm..." _Slightly off my rocker and wanting to die._ "Fine." She lied. She could almost imagine the scowl on his face as he looked at the phone in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm totally buying that lie honey... I'm not asking you if your okay because you were just dumped, to hell with that bastard he's not worth your time or tears. I'm asking because your alone again. I know how much you hate being alone, so please be honest." Iruka said the last part of his sentance more gently than the first part. Apparently getting in a good verbal shot at Sauske made him feel tons better about his friend being hurt.

She felt her eyes start to burn again, the familiar prickling sensation of tears welling up as her vision blurred. "I hate it. God Iruka I hate being alone so much-" And yet that seemed to be her fate. To spend her life alone. Unwanted, unloved, "I want to die. It hurts so much that I actually want to die. I know it's a cruel thing to say but I'm just not sure if I can take this anymore." She sobbed as he listened to her.

She heard him sigh and mutter a curse under his breath. He hated it when she fell apart like this, there was simply nothing that he could do to help her. After several minutes of saying nothing Iruka finally said gently, "Uzu honey, he isn't worth beating yourself up over. You'll find someone. I know you will." Shortly after that he hung up the phone and turned to look at the silver haired male with white wolf ears sitting in a chair next to the kitchen island eating a ham sandwhich.

"Kakashi..."

The male looked at him as he licked his lips. "Your purpose is mating and breeding right?" Iruka asked curiously. The man ran his tongue along his lips, making sure that they were clean as his ears flattened back against his head as he frowned.

"Yeah. So?"

"I know that your comfortable here, but how are you suposed to do those things if your not around a female?"

"Very carefully, I'd assume."

Iruka snorted in amusment, always the smart ass. "You know you can't stay here forever."

"Is this your way of kicking me out?" Kakashi asked curiously as he took another bite of his food.

"Kind of."

"Am I to assume that you wanting me out has something to do with what I was bred for or was it the female crying on the phone?"

"Both. I have an idea on how you can kill two birds with one stone. Are you intrested?"

Kakashi was quiet for a minute as he stared at the human male he had lived with for the past six months. Iruka despite his bad temper was a nice human. Very kind, fierce and loyal to those that he cared for, these were the things that Kakashi repected about him but...

"Tell me a bit more about her, then we'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tell me a bit more about her, then we'll talk." _Kakashi said as he propped his elbow on the island and waited. Iruka just grinned at him and fished out his car keys.

"I'll do you one better. Lets do a drive by." Iruka said and Kakashi cocked his head. That could work. It would give him a chance to see the female up close and gather information.

"If we're going to do a drive by, then why not stop by for a visit instead?" Kakashi said as he stood up and padded across the floor to stand right in front of the shorter man. Iruka considered his question for a second then nodded his head.

That could work, but Kakashi would have to stay in his doggy form until they left.

"Okay. Lets go." Iruka said as he walked over to the door and waited for Kakashi to follow him out before he closed and locked the door.

They got in Iruka's sleek grey car and buckled themselves in. Iruka started the car while Kakashi played with the radio until he found some music to listen too and sat back as Iruka pulled the car out of his drive way and started driving.

They were about fifteen minutes from Iruka's home when Kakashi finally asked, "What's this girl like?"

Iruka glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Uzu was one of the most amazing people he had ever met. She was such a sweet, kind and funny girl. She was the best and greatest friend that Iruka had ever had. "Do you remember the night I found you?"

Kakashi nodded his head as he turned his head to look at him. "Yeah, I do."

"Well the reason I was out so late was because she had pranked me..."

Kakashi's jaw dropped as he recalled the mess Iruka's home had been in when the man took him home for the first time. He had thought that the place had been ransacked by russian spys or something. "That mess was her doing?" Kakashi said in an awed tone, he normally would'nt be in awe of such a disaster but whoever this girl was, she was a pro at messing things up and the side of him that revered nature for it's destructive power was in absolute awe that a human could pull off such an awesome impersination of a hurricane.

Iruka had been lucky that his home had still been standing in Kakashi's opinion. "That was her doing. And so was the pink and blue hair dye in my shampoo. The itching powder in my boxer shorts-"

"What the hell did you do to her to cause her to react like that?"

"I told her that if she didn't meet a man and give me some little nieces and nephews that I was going to have to set her up on a blind date with a sperm doner. She responded like a terrorist-"

"Of course she did. Terrorists terrorize and apparently she excels at terrorizing." Kakashi muttered as he looked out the window.

"That's fine, I expected her too. But I still think she should have warned me first." Iruka said as he turned left and pulled into the drive way of a nice cozy red brick house and parked the car.

"Change." Iruka said as he looked at Kakashi. The man snorted and shifted from human to a large white wolf dog with mis matched eyes and Iruka unbuckled him and opened the car door and let him out before climbing out from behind the driver seat and walked around the car and closed the door and walked up to the front door and knocked.

Uzu had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself after deciding that she wanted to go out. She just could'nt stand being in the house any more and she wanted to look pretty so that people would notice her and boost her confidence a bit, when she heard someone knock on her front door and sighed and quickly walked through the house to answer the door, not caring if she was naked or not. Not really caring if she found herself face to face with a possible rapist or not, she was just too damn tired to care.

She opened the door and stiffened a bit when she saw Iruka standing on her door step with a huge white wolf dog. Iruka looked her over and raised a brow at her and smiled. "Oh honey...it's not my birthday, so go get some clothes on." He said as he grasped her shoulders and spun her around and pushed her towards the bedroom as he walked in and blocked the door so that no one passing by in their car could see her.

"I didn't expect you to come by." Uzu said with a frown as she was half pushed half dragged into her bedroom by Iruka, who had wrapped an arm around her waist and started walking when she had refused to move on her own.

"I can see that. Just got out of the shower, did you?"

"Yeah...I got sick of smelling like teme."

"And yet your using his towel."

"Shut up." She growled at him and he smiled as he put her down and pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I will if you get dressed."

He waited for her to finish getting dressed before letting her out of the bathroom and grinned at the death glare that she gave him when he finally let her open the door.

"Punk." She said with a mean look and he snickered.

"Yeah, I such a punk for not letting you embaress yourself. But at least I'm not crazy."

"Could have fooled me." Uzu said as she walked past him back down the hallway to the living room, saying nothing until he was sitting down in one of her chairs in the living room.

"What brings you here?"

"Well it isn't every day that you get dumped and i was worried that you might do something stupid-"

"And you came to save me from myself."

Iruka snorted in amusment. "Fuck no, I came to watch the crazy bus crash."

Uzu's lips twitched a bit, he was such a bastard. He really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka was sitting across from Uzu studying her as she ate a chip. After hearing his reason for dropping in she had asked him if he would like to stay for lunch, he graciously accepted her invitation so that Kakashi would have more time to watch her and gather information.

"So...I heard that there is a were wolf movie marathon on the Sci-fi channel. Wanna watch?" Iruka asked as he leaned over and picked up the TV remote. Uzu nodded her head and he grinned. He just could'nt help it. Uzu had always had a soft spot for wolves, which was part of the reason that he believed she and Kakashi would get along so well.

Kakashi had been born and bred to be the perfect lover/guard dog. He had been taught as a child all of the things he would need to know to make his chosen mate happy. He had been taught how to cook, clean, fight, and how to seduce a person's will from them.

If he liked Uzu enough, Iruka would bet that she would be in the family way in under a month. Knowing Kakashi he would need at least that long to get Uzu to cooperate with him unless he visited her at night while she was sleeping.

Kakashi brushed past his chair, his fluffy log white tail brushing along the underside of Iruka's elbow causeing the man to look over at the wolf dog hybrid as he sniffed around the corners of the room and trotted down the hall to check out Uzu's room. Once out of sight Kakashi shifted ot his human form and quickly examined everything of relivence that he could possibly think of. So far he had learned that Uzu was a prankster, she had been dumped by her boy friend, she was a sensible girl who cared about her friends, she had the same qualities that Iruka himself possessed, with the exception of being slightly less predictable due to depression.

She was the type of person who thrived in loving and happy environments, and right now that had been taken from her. Shifting back to his animal form he trotted back down the hall and sat down next to her to see how she would react to having him around. It took her a few seconds to realise that he was there, showing him that she was'nt very aware of her environment but that was fine, most people were simply too comfortable to notice him right away anyways.

"Oi, Iruka. Is this pretty boy yours?"

"Actually he's sort of a stray that I took in. I've been trying to find a _loving_ home for him." Iruka said nervously, and Kakashi felt the urge to bite the man's ankle fro putting on such an innocent act as Uzu reached out and scratched him behind the ear. Kakashi leaned into her touch and purred softly and stopped when he saw Iruka doing this wierd thumb across the neck movement and peeked up at the woman who was staringa t him with a strange expression on her lovely face.

"Hey, Iruka. Can wolf dogs-"

"Some breeds can." Iruka said in a rush and Uzu shrugged and started scratching him in the same spot, hoping to hear him purr again.

"I was thinking earlier...that it was such a pity that I didn't have a pet or two to keep me company." Uzu said after several seconds of silence. Iruka gave Kakashi an 'ah-ha' look. Kakashi rolled his eyes and started at him. Did Iruka really want to get rid of him so badly that he would foist him off on this innocent woman?

Uzu got up to take her dishes into the kitchen and Iruka waved him over. Kakashi sighed and trotted over to the man and shifted to human form for a second or so. "So what do you think?"

"She seems nice enough." And it was true, she was pretty nice.

"So? Will you stay with her? I know that just being here alone would make her love you-"

"She hates being alone that much?"

Iruka gave him a sad smile and he sensed that he had more to say but decided not to say anything as Uzu started to leave the kitchen and Kakashi quickly shifted back to his animal form and lay down next to Iruka's chair. "Do you want another drink?" Uzu asked as she pointed to Iruka's empty cup. Iruka smiled at her and shook his head.

"I really have to be going, honey. I have work in an hour and I'm not dressed to go in from here." Uzu opened her mouth as if she wanted to protest, but shut it again and forced herself to smile and Kakashi nearly growled.

"Okay. I won't keep you." Uzu said softly as she turned and walked back into the kitchen, thinking it would be better to hang out in the kitchen while he left since she was close to crying again. Iruka said nothing, knowing that Uzu was probably going to cry again and silently swore that once he saw Sauske again, he'd have his nuts on a rack for this shit and patted Kakashi on the head one last time since he probably would'nt be seeing him again soon unless the house burnt down, and walked out the door. Leaving Kakashi alone in the living room wondering what he had possibly done to deserve being passed around like this.

Just once-he wanted to find someone who would love and care for him instead of passing him around like a cheap whore. Thats all he wanted. Was that really so much to ask for?


	5. Chapter 5

Uzu stood at the door, a frown on her pretty face as she stared after Iruka's car as he peeled out of her drive way, leaving his big, fierce, touch-me-and-I'll-chew-your-arm-off-just-to-hear-you-scream wolf dog alone with her. She was soooo going to fuck up more than just his house if the wolf dog bit her. She shut the door quietly and flattened her back against it and stared at him.

"If your going to stay here, boy I have some rules." She said as she moved slowly, cautiously across the room to the chair she had been sitting in earlier and stared at him as Kakashi inched just a bit closer to her. He could handle rules, for her since she needed the stability right now.

"No peeing in the house. No chewing on anything that isn't food. No biting people-" She held up a finger and stopped speaking for a second as he flattened his ears back against his head. "Unless, you can tell a bad person apart from everyone else. You can chew on a murderer until the cows come home, I won't stop you, but the rest of the time, don't. Okay? And one last rule. No humping anyone's leg. It's a bit embaressing and unless you take them out for dinner first, it's considered very bad manners."

Kakashi blinked at her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth for a second. In total honesty he was'nt sure how to respond to that rule. He didn't make a habit of sniffing things he was'nt supposssed too, or mounting things unless he had permission. It was something that had literally been beaten into his head when he had been young.

Still, the female suprised him.

She was'nt talking to him like he was an animal. She was talking to him like a person. A child, yeah but a person just the same. It made him wonder if she could somehow sense that he was'nt really a wolf dog, or a pet. She held her hand out to him and wiggled her fingers, indicating that he could move forward so that he could sniff her and such.

He pressed his cold nose against her palm, she had such soft skin, he mused as he ran his tongue along her palm. She smelled and tasted nice too.

She smelled like honeysuckle, lilac, and rose.

Her skin tasted like cream and almonds.

Sweet.

Beautiful.

_Perfect. _The word slithered across his mind before he could stop it, and in many ways she was perfect. She fit a majority of the standard he had set for himself. She was pretty. Sort of spacy, but in a cute way. She was young enough to bear children, healthy, strong. She was a bit thinner than he would have liked, but he could fix that easily enough. And the most improtant thing, the one that was absolutly nessisary was that she _needed_ someone to protect and provide for her.

He could do that. He could do that with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back.

He rubbed his head against her leg and wanted to climb up in her lap when she reached down and started scratching him behind the ear again. It felt so good, it was almost like a stimulant, if not for his thick fur she might have noticed his sudden problem. He shifted and decided to go to some far corner of the room and lay there until his problem was no longer a problem and watched her flip through channels on the TV before seeming to remember something and got up out of her chair and walked into the kitchen and looked down at the broken glass.

Curious to know what she was doing, Kakashi got up and followed her and peeked around the corner as she dropped to one knee on the floor and reached out to pick up a shard of the broken glass. Kakashi moved so fast she didn't get to touch the glass when a big hand grasped her wrist as an arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled back against a hard male body.

Her heart thudded in her chest as fear snaked it's way through her system, lacing through her blood, forcing the air from her lungs temporarily as she felt the strange man's breath ghost across her skin. "Don't touch that. You'll cut yourself."

He had a deep voice, soft, and rough at the same time. Like black velvet. She shivered and turned her head to look at him, silently praying that he had'nt broken into her home to do terrible things to her and kill her. Because despite how she might be feeling right now because of her break up with Sauske, she had _everything_ to live for.

"I-I don't have any money or real valubales." She said all of a sudden, hoping that he would'nt hurt her.

Kakashi frowned and sighed. He had'nt meant to expose himself as a shape shifter so soon, but he had'nt really been able to help himself. He had seen her reaching for the broken glass, cutting her hand, and crying in pain and had simply done what came naturally to him.

Preventing such a thing from happening. He had'nt meant to scare her. "I'm not here to hurt you Uzu." He said gently as he scooped her up in his arms and stood. She made a frightened sound and wrapped her arms around herself as he carried her back to the living room and set her down in her chair then vanished into the kitchen to clean up the glass.

She heard the tinkling of the glass as it was being swept up and frowned. What king of burgler broke into a person's home to clean up broken glass? Did he had a neatness fetish, cause if so she still had a lot of Sauske's things in the apartment that she could break in her mad dash for freedom. She got out of the chair and slowly inched her way towards the door, careful not to make a sound or trip over anything.

She got about half way there when she heard his voice from the kitchen. "I would'nt bother if I were you. You won't get far anyways." It was a promise, and a carefully worded threat. She shivered and looked towards the kitchen, looking for any signs of him. She felt a bit braver when she didn't see him and decided to make a run for it.

She crossed the rest of the distance between herself andf the door and threw it open and started to run outside when she slammed into something solid and a pair of steely arms wrapped around her and lifted slightly so that her feet came up off of the ground as she looked up.

"I see you don't listen well. You forgot the side door. It's easy to catch you when you don't know what works against you." She stared at his mouth, fearing that if she looked any higher he might hit her or something. He had a nice mouth, a very nice kissable mouth. His lips curved up in an amused smile as he kicked the door closed with his foot and walked across the room and set her on her feet in the middle of the living room, making sure to keep one hand wrapped securely around her wrist.

"Please let me go."

"Can't." It was just one word and yet when he said it, he managed to scare her so much. What did he mean? Was he going to hurt her? Kill her? hack her body into pieces and hide them in the walls? despite her better judgement she tried to jerk her wrist free of his grasp and snapped.

"Why not?"

Kakashi looked at her wide eyed, she sounded irritated, not that he could blame her any. She must be pretty scared of him right about now. He chuckled and reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. She really was a helpless little ditz, but oddly enough he liked her.

"Because you need me."

She frowned and looked up at him, not understanding his cryptic words, tilting her head back to glare at him and sucked in a breath as she saw his face, not just his lips, but everything. Dear god in heaven he was prettier than Sauske and five times more sinfully devistating! A man like him should be barred from polite society! "What do you mean? I need you?"

He looked at her, he had the most peculiar eyes. One deep dark blue and the other a deep red with a scar running down the left eye lid and cheek. His red eye was hidden behind pale silvery white hair, he looked at her, giving her the impression that he was shy but was still totally confidnet. The slightest flicker of his eyes, staring at her face, his lips curved up in an almost boy-next-door kind of smile.

His fingers brushed her cheek as he tucked some of the soft strands behind her ear and he leaned down so that they were eye to eye, his face just a hairs bredth from her own. "Be paitent. You'll find out soon enough." He said gently as he brushed his lips across her own and then vanished before she could see where he went.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked at her, he had the most peculiar eyes. One deep dark blue and the other a deep red with a scar running down the left eye lid and cheek. His red eye was hidden behind pale silvery white hair, he looked at her, giving her the impression that he was shy but was still totally confident. The slightest flicker of his eyes, staring at her face, his lips curved up in an almost boy-next-door kind of smile.

His fingers brushed her cheek as he tucked some of the soft strands behind her ear and he leaned down so that they were eye to eye, his face just a hairs bredth from her own. "Be paitent. You'll find out soon enough." He said gently as he brushed his lips across her own and then vanished before she could see where he went.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu stood there in the living room, her body rigid in shock as realisation seeped into her worried mind.

There was a crazy man loose in her house. She looked around, suddenly feeling very nervous about not knowing where he went.

There was a crazy person in her house. And he was so sinfully tempting that her mouth actually watered at the mere thought of him.

There was a crazy person in her house, he had cleaned up some broken glass, scared the living daylights out of her, told her that she 'needed' him, then stole a kiss from her and vanished into thin air. She only had one question that came to mind about her current situation. Where was the damn dog?

Why hadn't he barked or howled or something?

Why did the weird shit always happen to her?

But most importantly-why wasn't she calling the cops instead of standing as still as a statue, and vulnerable to _any_ attack that might happen. After all, there was a crazy person in her house, and she suddenly wanted to know if she could find him. She'd like to ask if she could keep him.

Really what hot blooded woman in their right mind wouldn't? The crazy man was hot with a capital H.O.T.

_Your just scared to be alone again. _A voice whispered in her mind and she felt the sting of fresh tears working their way to the surface, again and wrapped her arms around her middle and felt her knees give.

Yes. She was afraid to be alone again. She didn't know what to do with herself, she had nightmares about her childhood, her time in the juvenile centers, being foisted off on one family to another. Each place worst than the last, each person she had encountered in those places had always made her feel like she was nothing but a toy for everyone elses amusement.

She _still_saw some of those people. The bastards purposely came looking for her, sometimes stalked her. For money, for amusement, sometimes they tried to catch her alone on her way home from work. She didn't feel safe unless someone was with her.

She sobbed and doubled over, resting her forehead against her knees when she felt the air around her stir and jumped when a hand touched her back lightly. "What's wrong?" The tone was soft, as soft as it had been before, but there was no mistaking the bite to it. As if he were angry that she was upset, as if her tears upset him.

Kakashi looked around the living room, looking for any signs of a threat. His wolfish instincts easily sliding from the 'pet' mind set to the 'man' mind set. Easily deciding that this _would_ be his home, and the woman, his mate. And he _would _defend them any way he deemed necessary. He relaxed a little when he couldn't find any traces of a threat and turned his eyes to Uzu. She was doubled over as if in pain, her small body shaking like a leaf as she cried.

He was quiet as he reached out and gathered her small body up in his arms, pulling her into his lap. Her body automatically leaned into him as she turned her head and tried to hide her face in the hollow of his shoulder. Her warm breath coming out in little rough pants, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine as he monitored her breathing. It took another second or so for him to realise that she was having a panic attack and wondered if he had triggered it in some way as he combed his fingers through her soft hair.

_Calm her._ His mind hissed, he was at a loss, not really sure how to calm her. He was better at using his body than speaking words of comfort. _Then use your body and distract her from her fears. _That sounded suspiciously like taking advantage of her helplessness, right now.

_But taking advantage is what you do best. _That...is only in combat when his life was in danger. And why the hell was he talking to himself like this? As if the option of taking advantage of her was up for debate or something. It wasn't. He planned to make this female his mate and finally have a home with a family, a little respect for her as a person, instead of a job would go a long way.

He ran his blunt finger nails across her skin, along her scalp, gently working his fingers through her hair like his handler used too when he was a child in need of some human contact. The action in itself was soothing, and always made him feel better.

Uzu sniffled and looked up at him. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he framed her pretty face in his hands and licked the tears from her face. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" Uzu finally managed to whisper the questions as his lips brushed her cheek. His heart thundered in his chest, his blood turned molten, his body hardened in response to her soft body being pressed against his own.

He forced himself and put a bit of distance between her lips and his own before he could give in to temptation and kiss her breathless and considered the best way to answer her questions. "My name is Kakashi-"

"Like the dog?"

He blinked at her and smiled, that same disarming smile from before. "Yeah, like the dog." He sounded amused at being compared to the dog, where ever it was.

"Why are you here?"

He scratched his cheek for a second and wondered if his next answer would ruin everything. Not that it had been going well to begin with since she had broken down, had a panic attack and cried. "Well believe it or not. I'm your new boyfriend."

She gave him a wide eyed look before her her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

He bristled slightly and shook her, trying to wake her as gently as he could, unsure of what to do next. Oh yeah, this was going just _fantastic_. He doubted that there had ever been a time when he had felt like such a bastard, before.

Like he felt now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well believe it or not. I'm your new boyfriend."

She gave him a wide eyed look before her her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

He bristled slightly and shook her, trying to wake her as gently as he could, unsure of what to do next. Oh yeah, this was going just _fantastic_. He doubted that there had ever been a time when he had felt like such a bastard, before.

Like he felt now.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sauske's car pulled up in the drive way of the small apartment and he waited a second or so, debating on wheather he should really do this or not. In his mind the definition of 'breaking up' meant no emotional attachment. Not moving back into the family home that he had grown up in, and having no contact what so ever with Uzu ever again unless it was to hurt her.

Itachi had suggested that he use her vulnerability against her before he left and fucking her one last time. He growled in irritation, Itachi was such a bastard, and he had too much respect for her to do something so cruel.

He shut off the car and opened the door.

He didn't want to be here. Didn't want to give her hope, or rub salt in the wounds that he had made last night. Didn't want to get his things and leave her with nothing. He would rather she keep his shit and sell it as trash than make this visit. And while he was'nt planning on taking anything, he did need his school books so that he would'nt get in trouble or fall behind in classes. That and he did want to use this chance to check on her, Uzu had always been a fragile little thing and had the tendency to break down over the oddest things.

He blamed her childhood, how she had grown up in environments without warmth, or kindness or love. The things that she needed so damn desperatly. The things that she had always needed so desperatly.

He walked up to the door and knocked, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited.

Kakashi looked away from Uzu to the door and sniffed the air, catching the scent of the male that had once been her boyfriend. Jealousy surged through his blood, hot and angry. What was the male doing here? He had left Uzu, he had no buisness coming back. Kakashi looked back at Uzu and quickly decided to make the male leave. He tipped her head back and put his mouth against her skin. Sucking on the spot over her jugular, the side of her throat.

He gasped the fabric of her sky blue shirt, tucked into her shorts and pulled it free of the waist band and leaned over her and sucked on the skin there too and unbuttoned the button on her shorts and tugged them low around her hips and then cradled her in his arms and stood up to go answer the door. Not really caring if he got into a fight with the male on the other side fo the door, not really caring if Uzu disliked him for what he was about to do.

His only concious thought was to secure his right to her.

He shifted his hold on her and twisted the knob and stood back just a bit, his ears flattened against his skull, hiding under his hair as the door swung open a bit and he glared at the shorter male. Who looked at him, his dark eyes wide in shock.

"Who are you?" He growled in irritation.

"Sauske." The dark haired guy said as he looked at Uzu, his eyes zeroing in on the dark marks on her neck, then the one on her side next to Kakashi's hand. Kakashi noted the brief dark look that made it's way across the raven's features and nearly smirked. He didn't really know this guy, just what he had heard from Iruka, but he had broken Uzu's heart and for that alone Kakashi hated him.

"Who are you?" the raven asked as he glared at Kakashi. The wolf man gave him a cold smile and lifted Uzu a bit so that he could nuzzle her throat, never taking his eyes off of the dark haired male.

"I'm her lover."

Sauske glared at the man. He was lying. He had to be. Uzu was'nt the sort of girl to jump from one man to another like a slut, it just was'nt in her nature. She needed stability, warmth, love, affection and boundless patience and compassion. The things that this man looked completely incapable of.

And while it was true that she did enjoy sex, he seriously doubted that she had slept with this man. He was too raw, too fierce looking, too preditory.

He was the type of person Sauske had always warned her about. The kind that could have any woman that they wanted and do what they wanted. The kind that could charm a girl with a smile and kill her in the same breath.

He was'nt her type.

She was'nt his type. "Your lying. A guy like you would'nt normally look twice at a woman like her."

Kakashi narrowed hsi eyes at the raven. That had sounded suspicously like an insult to Uzu. Like he was saying that she was'nt pretty enough, enchanting enough, and a lot of other things. Kakashi didn't care much for this male's opinion.

"And why is that?" He asked curiously.

"..." Sauske held his tongue, the man holding his girlfriend-er ex girlfriend was starting to give him the impression that he was giving him only enough rope to hang himself with. like he'd like nothing better than to see his body swinging from a tree limb or something.

"It does'nt matter. You'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Are you here for any real reason other than pissing me off?" Kakashi snapped as he tightened his arm around Uzu's shoulders and held her against his chest.

"I'm here to pick up my school books."

Kakashi stepped back away from the door and let the raven inside of Uzu's home and snarled at the boy. "Then get them and get the fuck out."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm here to pick up my school books."

Kakashi stepped back away from the door and let the raven inside of Uzu's home and snarled at the boy. "Then get them and get the fuck out."

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi lay Uzu on the couch and brushed her hair back from her face before realising that the raven was watching him from the hall way. "What are you looking at?" He growled curiously as he straitened his spine and turned to look at the dark haired male. His tail bristled a bit and he realised that the damn thing had come loose of his waist and the raven could see it.

"Is that a tail?" Sauske asked as he watched the furry appendage swish back and forth.

"No." The silver haired man lied. Looking like he wanted to pounce on him and crush his skull in.

"I can plainly see a tail. So do you wan to try answering me again? Maybe a bit more honestly." Sauske said as he wondered just where Uzu had found this guy, and why she had'nt sent him back just yet since people like this guy tended to have weird impulses and tendencies.

"No."

Sauske shrugged and tried to think of what such a normal looking person would be doing with a tail. "Okay. Lets try this again. I know that you have a tail. Is there a reason you have one?"

"It's a way to convey my extraordinarily strong dislike of you."

"And where would you have gotten it?"

"Black market. The less normal version of Ebay. I had it surgically attached."

Sauske nodded his head and gave the silver haired man a 'Yeah. Okay' kind of look and turned to go down the hall way to the bedroom, Kakashi moved quickly and silently behind him. Deciding that he was going to make sure that the guy didn't try to take something of hers out of spite. He trailed after the raven like a dark shadow, lurking just a few feet from the guy as he grabbed a back pack from one of the corners of the bedroom and stood up.

Stuffing his hand in his pants pocket he pulled out a big wad of cash and tossed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the cash and looked at the raven curiously. "If you care about her, like you say you do then give that to her. She'll need the extra funds to support herself over the next year or two until she's okay without it."

Kakashi did a quick count of the green bills and frowned again, there was more than enough to cover living expenses, take care of her bills, buy her what ever she might need for the next year or two. There was so much of the shit that it almost made his head spin. There was something really weird about this. In his experience-ex's didn't leave this much money, if at all, to take care of their former lovers.

"I'll give it to her." Kakashi said, sounding genuinly puzzled.

The raven grunted. He doubted that Uzu would see a dime of it, but if it got this guy out of her house and her life, then whatever. He'd check on her again in a few weeks, just to make sure that she was alright. "I'm going now."

_Good, I don't want you here. _Kakashi thought in irritation as he followed the raven out of the bedroom and into the living room as Uzu started to stir on the couch. Sauske looked at her and smiled a bit then walked over to the door and stepped out as she opened her eyes and pushed herself upright and stopped when Kakashi leaned over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked curiously as he brushed her hair back from her face, pushing the raven from his mind completely.

Out of sight. Out of mind.

Uzu blinked up at him and looked around. "I thought I had had a dream..." She said lamely as he gave her that 'shy boy' smile again. He wasn't sure what else to do since he understood all too well how over whelmed she must be feeling.

"Sorry. No dream." Just the reality that they were stuck together.

He was worried, and scared that he was going to mess up and be sent away, scared that he would be left alone on the streets again. Like he had been when he was a child.

He pushed his anxiety aside, and looked at Uzu's pretty face. He couldn't think about the past right now. He had to make himself useful to her or she might get rid of him too.

"Uzu." His voice was a husky purr, as his fingers caressed the curve of her cheek. The soldier in him needed to know what he could do to make himself useful. To have her give him an order. The animal in him was eager to please. "Tell me what I can do to make you happy."

Uzu stared up at him, he had such mesmerizing eyes, so dark, so deep she felt herself falling as her heart ached in her chest. His words wrapped around her heart, trapping her. It was an order. It was a plea. And she couldn't ignore it.

"Kiss me. Make me feel safe. Make me forget... _Make me fall for you_." She wasn't sure what possessed her to say those words, but she knew that she needed an new anchor in her life and she didn't mind if it was a stranger as long as he cared enough to try.

Kakashi stared at her, she looked like she was about to cry again, her voice trembled like her body.

He had his orders, and he would carry them out flawlessly. "Hai." He said as he leaned down and sealed his lips over her own, stealing her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kiss me. Make me feel safe. Make me forget... _Make me fall for you_." She wasn't sure what possessed her to say those words, but she knew that she needed an new anchor in her life and she didn't mind if it was a stranger as long as he cared enough to try.

Kakashi stared at her, she looked like she was about to cry again, her voice trembled like her body.

He had his orders, and he would carry them out flawlessly. "Hai." He said as he leaned down and sealed his lips over her own, stealing her breath.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The first step to securing Uzu as his mate was to go slow, let her get used to him. Ask her questions, and let them be answered. Suprisingly enough she didn't really have many questions aside from where Kakashi, his animal self was. Oddly enough the only thing she did when he told her the truth was feel of his tail and his ears, make a humming sound and sit back down before asking some other things.

Like how old he was. What kind of things he liked, and then asked him if he wanted something to eat. To say that Kakashi was pretty amazed by how adaptable she was, would be an understatement.

He took his time and answered her as best as he could, sitting down on the floor next to the couch as she sat up. "Age."

"Twenty four."

"Blood type."

"Type O positive."

"Likes."

"Nice things. Like walking around the local park, feeding the birds, playing games, like catch, and bad mitten. I like playing checkers and chess too."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

"Do you need to go outside often?"

"Not really. I'm house trained just like an other normal person so I don't need to unless you want me to go out with you. Or when I go to my job."

"You have a job?" She sounded like she didn't believe him, he understood her skepticism. It wasn't every day that an honest to god wolf man ran around the city in broad day light. Not unless a horror movie was being filmed.

"Yes. I work at several different places. Three to be exact-" He did it so that he would be able to support himself and him mate once he had one. He had very few needs, and a huge amount of money that he hadn't touched.

Both from his jobs and from the government officials that had created him. "A Halloween store, a cos play host club, and I sometimes do modeling and acting jobs." But he wasn't telling her what kind of modeling and acting jobs since it was a bit embarrassing. Uzu blinked at him and reached out and ran her finger tips along the soft fur of his left ear, causing it to twitch under her fingers. He shuttered and leaned away from her hand so that he wouldn't get distracted by her touch.

He needed to stay calm, and as strange as it may seem, her touch had a way of causing his hormones to go crazy on him. He found it very hard to control himself. "Does my touching your ear bother you?"

"No." _Sort of._

"Do you have anything else that you need to tell me? Any weird habits? Compulsions? Medical illnesses?"

"I sometimes have to leave because I need to hunt, so if you wake up one morning and find a dead bird or rabbit try not to be too shocked. Medical illnesses...I don't really have any but I do go into heat for three weeks every four months or so. It's mainly because I don't have a mate yet and should change once I do have one, since it would be bad to keep going into heat like that around my mate. Her health would suffer. Compulsions...I have way too many of those and I'm not always able to control them."

"Give me an example."

He turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his red eye and licked his lips. "I feel compelled to mark what's mine-" Uzu gave him a funny look and he blushed. Actually fucking blushed. He hadn't blushed since he was ten! "Not. Like. That." He did _not_ feel compelled to piss on the things he wanted to mark, that was just stupid, self destructive and was a huge, _huge _turn off with the oppisit sex.

"I mean..." How should he explain it? He couldn't really think of any words to explain his need to mark what was his, so maybe a small demonstration was in order. He twisted his body around and looked at her again, his mis matched eyes flickering to her face.

"It's easier to just demonstrate what I mean." He explained as he looked at her.

"Oh. What do you feel you need to do?" She asked curiously, her ruby colored eyes staring at him, unblinking. She had eyes like a cat, he mused as he reached out and pulled her shirt from her shorts and tugged it up just above her breasts, he found it interesting that she was wearing a sky blue satin bra with little pink polka dots, she gripped his wrist and his eyes flickered to her face again.

"Too much?"

"More like too soon." He nodded in understanding and pulled the fabric back down so that only her stomach was bared to him. He was having to remind himself that she wasn't the kind of female that he was used too, the type to just fall into bed with him. She was fresh out of a serious relationship, she was vulnerable and hurting and part of her didn't want to risk her heart. The other half of her didn't want to hurt him by getting into a rebound relationship. But damn if the woman didn't impress him by being willing to give him a try.

"Better now?"

She nodded her head and he smiled and leaned in so that he could lick her skin. She made a funny sound and tangled her fingers in his hair and he opened his mouth and scraped his fangs along her side. She jumped and squirmed, her breath catching in her throat as his mouth closed over the skin on her side. She made a strangled shrieking sound as she clapped her hands over her mouth and felt his fingers grip her hips in an effort to keep her still.

His eyes flickered to her face and he lifted his head just a bit and grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away from her mouth and kissed her, his tongue slipping inside of her mouth easily, he licked along the roof of her mouth, her tongue, sliding deep and then retreating. Over and over again. Demonstrating how he would love her with his body, and drinking the soft sounds of arousal she was making before breaking the kiss to press his lips against her neck, sucking at the skin until she had a few more nice reddish purple marks then sat back on the floor and curled his tail around his waist, draping it across his lap to hide his erection.

She sat there panting, her ruby eyes glazed as she straitened her shirt with a hand that was much too shaky for her liking and took a shuttering breath before looking at him again. Their eyes met for a second before she looked away suddenly too embaressed to speak.

He licked his lips, tasting her on his tongue as he said. "That's just one of the things I sometimes feel compelled to do. So if I corner you in the shower or while cooking or something, try not to think badly of me for needing to do such things."

Uzu nodded her head but still didn't look at him. She wanted to tell him that she doubted that she could think badly of him. But she wasn't sure that her voice wouldn't come out weak and shaky so she stayed quiet and laced her fingers together in her lap in an effort to stop her hands from shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

That kiss.

It was nothing but pure heat, pure passion, pure need.

That kiss.

It penetrated deep inside of her. Robbed her of her senses and her will. Making her _want_ him. Making her _need_ him. Making her _ache_ for him.

So she decided to play it safe for the time being and avoid him like the plague. Something that Kakashi obviously didn't like since he had waited about an hour before he had started following her through the house, from room to room watching her nervously flitting from one place to another doing absolutely nothing. She was currently changing into her work uniform, her hands shaking a bit as she slipped on a clean shirt and started to button the small pearl buttons.

Kakashi sat on the bed observing her routine as she got dressed. His tail flicking back and forth behind him in irritation. She was avoiding him, he could tell by the way she refused to look at him, how nervous and jumpy she was acting. Could tell by the way her hands were shaking, just how badly he had shaken her up inside with that last kiss.

He wanted to be angry about her avoiding him, but in truth she had sort of rattled him too, that and then there was the fact that he knew that he couldn't just proclaim himself her new boyfriend and hope that she would simply go along with his plans so easily. Relationships rarely worked that way.

Some were rough.

Some were awkward.

Some were tender.

And some were messy.

He had the feeling that his relationship with Uzu would be a cross between awkward and tender. She finished buttoning her shirt and grabbed a jacket out of her closet and shrugged the jacket on and looked at him and frowned. "I didn't ask earlier but are you going to be okay? You don't have any clothes or anything. And wearing Sauske's stuff might get on your nerves since you've got a thing about smells."

His ears twitched, his tail paused in mid motion and curled around his waist, his mis matched eyes staring at her as he tilted his head to the side a bit, his lips curved up in a small smile. So she was finally talking to him again. How nice. There for a second he had thought that he would have to do something drastic to get her attention. He still might. "I'll be fine. I plan to get some things while your at work. Do you need me to pick anything up for you?"

Uzu was quiet for a second as she tried to think. Kakashi got up off of the bed and moved forward getting right in her face before she realised that he had moved. He grasped her hands in his as she put them up as if to ward him off and walked her, until she was back against the wall and pressed his body against hers as he leaned his head down and kissed her. Just a brief touch of his lips to hers. A tender reminder that he was here. A gentle promise of retaliation if she tried to push him away, and let her go.

"I'll walk you to work." He said as he took a step back away from her, without letting go of one of her hands.

She should protest. She wanted to protest but the feeling of his hand, so warm and big and gentle, wrapped around her own stopped all thought in her head as he grabbed one of Sauske's shirts and pulled it on, switching hands for a second so that he could push his arm through the other sleeve then switched back, obviously not wanting to let go of her hand as he walked with her down the hall to the front door, they stepped out and he moved aside and waited for her to take the lead.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu punched in her time card in the back while Kakashi introduced himself to her boss as her new boyfriend while she grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist and picked up her small note book, the one that she used to take her costumers orders and stuffed it and a pen in her back pocket and made her way back to the front of the small cafe she had worked in since she was fourteen.

Kakashi was sitting at a small booth waiting for her, he smiled at her and lifted one hand in the air to get her to come over to him. "What is it?"

"Can I get a cup of coffee? Black with one sugar."

She stared at him for a second before leaning down. "Sure, but first tell me what your up too."

He gave her an innocent look, only mildly surprised that she had caught on to the fact that he was planning something. Most people didn't catch on to him so easily. "I'm going to stick around and wait for you to get off of work so that we can go shopping together." He said. Only half lying to her. The cafe was in a shady looking neighborhood, the kind of place that was often full of hookers, pimps, drug addicts. He didn't feel comfortable about leaving her alone in this place. Not when just anyone could walk right up to her and hurt her.

She looked like she wanted to say something to him, but instead smiled and then growled at him. "You better be a good tipper."

He chuckled in amusement. "I'm a fantastic tipper. If you don't believe me, then I'll show you tonight after I have you home." Uzu's face turned pink and she made a funny sound and quickly scrambled to get his coffee, leaving him in his booth laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Uzu was surprisingly good at her job. She smiled, took the orders, rang up orders. She was the perfect waitress. The perfect hostess. Always so warm and kind. Kakashi looked up from his coffee and saw her give a nervous smile to a guy in one of the booths as he told her how pretty she was.

She politely thanked him and asked what he wanted. Kakashi frowned as the guy reached for her, capturing a thick strand of her soft silken hair in between his fingers. Kakashi was about to get up and go save Uzu when he saw the brief flash of silver and froze. Uzu had cut the strand of her hair with a steak knife in a lightening quick move that the guy hadn't been able to track. Hell, Kakashi hadn't even been able to track the movement and that was really something since he had been trained in combat.

Uzu continued to smile as she went to put in the guy's order.

Kakashi raised his hand in the air again for what could have been the ninth or maybe it was the hundredth time in so many hours. Uzu sighed and hung her head in quiet exasperation and moved to his side to see what he wanted. "Yes. Kakashi."

"Kiss me." Kakashi said as he tipped his head back to look at her. She turned pink and shook her head no and moved back a step. Kakashi growled low in his throat, the sound soft menacing. Only she seemed to hear it as he shifted in his seat and moved to stand up and go after her. She made a distressed sound as he reached for her...

"Uzu! Order for table five, then you need to punch out." The boss called and she jumped at the sound of his voice, her eyes never leaving Kakashi's wicked smile. Dear god, he's going to do something weird to her again, isn't he? Kakashi settled back in his seat as she scampered off and glared at the man that had dared to touch her. The guy glared right back, obviously not liking that Kakashi had talked to her.

Well too bad.

If Kakashi saw him touch her again, he'd rip off his hand and shove it up his-

"Okay, Kakashi what store did you want to hit?" Uzu asked as she came out of the back, her small hands messing with the zipper of her jacket. He looked at her and shot the guy across the room a nasty smile and stood up. He grasped her hand in his and pulled her along after him as they stepped through the door.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

They had only walked around the corner when Kakashi darted into an alley and slammed her against the nearest surface and pinned her hands above her head. "Kaka-mmff!" He cut her off as he sealed his mouth over hers. The burning need to erase the other man's scent from her skin, driving him as he pressed his body against her own as he let go of her hands and threaded his fingers through her hair and slanted his mouth over hers and slipped his tongue inside of hers.

She moaned and grasped both of his wrists in her small hands, tried to pull them away, he growled in warning and slipped his knee between her legs and rubbed it against her core. Her eyes widened and she whimpered, her body trembling. She was so adorable like this. He just wanted to eat her up. He mused in satisfaction as he tore his mouth from her own and stroked his thumb over her moist, kiss swollen lips.

"If that bastard touches you again..." He let his voice trail off, knowing that she wouldn't need to hear the rest of the threat to understand and grasped the strand of hair that she had cut and frowned. Dammit, he had liked her hair the way it was and now she was going to have to cut it to even it out. "I'll have to even out your hair once we get home."

Uzu said nothing, feeling that saying anything would make him more irritated than he already was. He moved away from her and she shivered at the loss of his body heat. "Come on. There's a garage close to here where I keep my car. We'll grab it and go to the store."

"Wolf men get cars?" She asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. He grinned at her.

"Yup. We even get our own license, and the pick of the car lot litter."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I got a nice black Benz."

Uzu frowned. "A Benz?"

"Yup."

"You do realise that if you park that in my drive way, someone will either call the cops thinking that your Yakuza, or they'll jack your car."

"I'd like to see someone try and jack my car." Especially since he had the bad tendincy to sleep in it sometimes.

Uzu said nothing as they stopped outside of a parking garage and watched Kakashi walk inside. He came back out ten minute later in the drivers seat of a nice sleek black Benz and stopped the car right in front of her and grinned. "Climb in honey." He said as he reached across to the passenger side and unlocked the door for her as she walked around the car and opened the door.

"It looks so nice."

"It is nice. I love the leather smell."

Uzu giggled and climbed in and closed the door. "The leather smell is why you bought it, isn't it?"

He looked at her and then looked back at the street and shrugged. Not the reason he had bought this car was because it was a Benz.

And it was black.

And it was pretty.

And it suited him.

The fact that it smelled like leather was just an added bonus to him. But she didn't need to know that. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and snorted.

Although from the looks of her knowing smile, she already knew his reasons why.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi and Uzu walked through the glass double doors of the local mall and were greeted by a blast of cool air as they walked through the door. "What store-"

"We'll hit five or six just in case." He looked at her and reached into his pants pocket and fished out the wad of money that Sauske had left for her and handed it to her. She stared at it and blinked.

"Uh-"

"It's yours. Use it as you see fit."

"Wha? But?"

Kakashi looked at her curiously then asked. "Hasn't there ever been a time when you wanted to spoil yourself? Or wanted something but couldn't get it? Well, consider this your chance to go crazy. If you see something you like, then get it." He was curious, but at the same time he was trying to encourage her to spend every penny since it was something that he didn't want her to keep. A sign of affection from her former lover. Giving it to her felt like a slap to the face to him, but he had given his word. And burning it would be such a pity, when she could use it to get something that she wanted and liked for once.

Uzu looked like she wanted to argue, but he didn't give her the chance. He had been noticed by the people walking through the mall, which meant that he was about to have company. Fan girls and guys. He grasped her hand in his and started walking, pulling her along with him.

He pulled her into Macy's and led her over to the make up and perfume area attached to the jewelry area of the store and pointed out several things that would look, or smell nice on her and resisted the urge to grin when she took a liking to two different perfumes. A particular shade of lipstick, a soft rose colored pink just a shade or two darker than her lips.

After she decided to get the stuff, he then led her over to the jewelry counter and let her look for several minutes before she found something. A pearl necklace and earring set. "Ohhh, those are pretty." Kakashi snickered and waited for her to finish looking before walking through the store to the clothes. Luckily the men's clothes was right across from the women's so he would be able to keep an eye on her while he shopped.

He walked around a clothes rack, not really paying attention to what he was looking at. He was much more intrested in what Uzu was looking at. It was a sexy, low cut red colored dress with a long flowing skirt. Very nice in his opinion.

He picked a blue plaid shirt from the rack and studied the silver, aqua, teal, sky blue, and turquoise. It was a nice shirt. He grabbed another one, a green and draped them over his arm and moved to the next rack when a woman passing by saw him and let out an excited shriek and called him by his acting name. "Ookami Takhane! Oh my god!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as the woman ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He glared at her and resisted the urge to sink his fangs into her throat and rip it out. Who the fuck did this woman think she was? Who gave her touching rights? He wondered as she chanted. "It's you. It's you, I can't believe it's you!"

He laughed nervously as she pulled him out of the clothes and out into the open where people were starting to gather after hearing his stage name being used. "Let go please." He said as he tried to extract his arm form her grasp, but it was no good and looked over at Uzu in a panic. He needed to get away from this woman before she exposed one of his 'jobs' to Uzu.

He was deathly afraid of what Uzu would think of him once she found out that he had been conned into staring in several porns by one of his former girlfriends, when he was younger. It was one of the reasons that he was so wary of acting now. The woman, Natana's use of him had been brutal.

What this woman, and others thought of as acting had been a frightening and painful reality to him.

Natana had kept him in chains, starved him, beaten him and fucked him with a few friends whenever she had pleased. She had made movies out of his pain and sold them for money. If he ever saw the bitch again, he'd probably kill her for the abuse that he had suffered. "I love your movies so much! How old were you when you did them?"

He gritted his teeth until his jaw ached. "Thirteen." He answered curtly as the woman finally let go of him.

"Are you going to be in any other movies?"

"No. Never. You couldn't pay me enough to put up with that treatment again." Kakashi growled, he was'nt a whore despite how Natana and others had treated him. The woman laughed. As if his pain, his humiliation was amusing to her.

"You talk as if what happened in those movies were real. It was just a movie. Your such a handsome young man, you should act again." Kakashi looked at the woman as if she had just struck him, his stomach was in knots and he was fairly shaking with rage. He opened his mouth to say something scathing to her, to get her and the rest of the people suddenly crowding him to leave him alone when Uzu walked up, a red, turquoise, purple, and white dresses, and five shirts hanging over her arm. She pushed through the crowd and grasped his shirt sleeve. He looked down at her, his face pale.

"Kashi? Is every thing okay?" He nodded his head, to afraid to speak as the woman looked between him and Uzu.

"Who's this? She's a pretty little thing. Is she in the movies too?" There was a dark tone to the question, as if seeing Uzu hurt and used in such a way would make her incredibly happy.

Kakashi finally lost it, he grabbed Uzu and turned on the woman and snarled at her. "No! Never! Go away and leave me alone!" He wanted to attack. He wanted to rend and tear her flesh. To rip out her organs and stain the floors, walls and ceiling with her blood and other body fluids.

Uzu looked up at him, felt his body shaking around her and knew that there would be trouble if the woman didn't leave Kakashi alone. So she did what any nice girl would do. She squirmed out of his grasp and punched the woman in the face. _Sorry about this... _She thought as her fist connected with the woman's face. There was a sickening crunch and blood ran down the woman's face as she fell back.

Kakashi gaped at her.

Everyone else looked wary as she gave the crowd of people her meanest look. "Go away." She didn't have to say it twice.

Kakashi looked at her, stunned for a second then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kakashi said over and over again as he held her. His mind still in shock. This quiet, frightened, heart broken woman had saved him. Stopped him from hurting another person. No one had ever done that before. No one had ever cared enough to try.

"Your welcome Kakashi. If anyone else bothers you, let me know." She said with as she pressed her knuckles against his chin. He took several deep breaths and nodded his head. Heat blossomed in his chest and he laid a shaky hand over his heart.

Yeah...he'd do that.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu staggered through the door of her house three hours later, dropping the bags in his hands and flopping over so that she was laying face down on her couch as Kakashi carried several more bags inside and glanced at her. She looked tired. Exhausted. Dead on her feet. He chuckled and put his bags down and walked over to her and leaned down and pulled her shoes off of her dainty feet.

She sighed and twisted around to look at him. "Yo. Do you want to take a nap while I put the stuff away and fix dinner?" Kakashi asked, finally feeling like himself again, and eternally grateful that Uzu had'nt asked any questions about the mall incident earlier.

She wrinkled her nose and nodded and lay her head back down on her arm. "That's fine. Wake me up when it's time to eat."

"Do you have any prefrences?"

"No. I'm sort of too tired to care."

"Alright."

He said gently as he picked up the bags that she had carried in and walked back to the bedroom and quickly put his, and her clothes away and set up a small area for his razor, ca lone, brush, deodorant and toothbrush then left the bedroom and made his way back to the living room and picked up the bags of food that he had bought and went into the kitchen and put it up, except for what he planned to fix for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

I've skipped ahead two months so that i could cover more ground. I want to include Sakumo in the story but certain events have to happen first.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two months later-

Kakashi groaned and rolled out of his bed-the spare one in the guest room, the one that Uzu had helped him move into several days after he had first appeared, since she wasn't ready to share her bed with him just yet, and looked around. It was hot. His mind felt fuzzy, disjointed, like he just couldn't think. What the hell? He wondered as he looked at the bedside table at the digital clock.

October the second.

It was a date of significance. He knew this yet he was just so damn hot and tired that he didn't care. He sighed and wondered where Uzu was and decided to go look for her. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and tried to ignore the way his cock hardened painfully when the fabric rubbed up against it. Bloody hell, he would need to do something about that. But first he needed to locate Uzu and see what she was doing.

He walked over to his door and opened it and staggered back as Uzu's scent hit him, nearly driving him to his knees. Oh shit. He could smell her everywhere. That wonderful sweetly floral scent that drove him crazy smelled so much stronger than usual.

_I'm in heat._

The realisation hit him nearly as hard as Uzu's scent. Blanking out his mind and making his animal instincts rear their ugly head. He stood there panting, his cock swelled even more and he whimpered. It felt so good that it hurt. "Uzu!" He called her name in a rasping tone as he staggered out of the room. He needed to warn her, to get out of the house and stay away for the next three weeks or he would'nt be able to stop himself from mating with her.

He moved towards the living room and nearly slammed into her when she stepped into his way. "Kakashi, what are you yelling for? Is something wrong?" He bared his fangs and moved several steps back away from her. His eyes doing a quick sweep of her body. She was wearing a button up blue shirt, and a knee length blue skirt to match.

"Don't come out of nowhere like that again." He snapped as he wrapped his arms around his middle and stared at her hard. His teeth chattering together.

She frowned. "Okay..." He didn't look too good. "Kakashi what's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she reached out to touch him. He stood perfectly still, his back against the wall across from where she was standing, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat and shaking.

Her fingers touched his skin and he jerked his body back, his head slamming into the wall painfully as his ears flattened back against his head, the air rushed from his lungs and he gritted his teeth as a chill shot down his spine. "D-Don't do that." He hissed after a second or after catching his breath.

She looked as if he had struck her, and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He didn't mean to sound so cold, but he was deathly afraid that if she touched him again that he would jump her.  
And the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Not when he had come to love her so damn much. She was everything that he had ever wanted in a mate, everything that he had ever dreamed. And because of that he didn't want to mess up now, he might never see her again if he messed up now.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't running a fever." She said as she dropped her arm and turned to walk away when he swore and lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her slender body and breathed deep as another shaft of pain went down his spine, he was dangerously close to losing control, but he wanted to let her know that he wasn't mad, that he was sorry for snapping at her, he just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Kakashi..."

"God this hurts." He couldn't remember a time when going into heat had hurt so damn much. He buried his face against her neck and breathed in her scent, unable to stop himself from doing so. Her scent was so intoxicating, he wanted to rub himself all over her and carry her scent with him forever. But the subtle underlying tone of something under her skin cut through his haze fo desire. Goddamn it. She was ovulating.

"W-What are you-" He pulled her back and molded her body to his own, pressing his aching length against her ass and waited for her to get an idea of what was wrong with him. She gasped and squirmed in his arms. Twisting her head around to look at him.

"Kakashi! Are you-" His hand slipped under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, noting that she wasn't wearing a bra. He pinched her nipple, rolling the flesh between his fingers and she shivered. The action causing him to grind himself against her, a low keening sound escaping him. Oh god, he wanted. No he needed to mate, he doubted that he would survive going into heat another time if he didn't.

She bit her lower lip and shivered again. Her breath caught in her throat. She had known that she would have to face this problem eventually but she hadn't known that she would have to face it so soon. She knew that she loved Kakashi. He was a wonderful man. Bright, kind, warm, affectionate, protective. He pressed his lips against her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin before running his tongue along the slender call-um to sooth the sting.

Her body clenched and started to ache when he finally spoke again. "Your ovulating. I can smell it in your skin. So sweet, so hot. I'm not sure if I can let you go." He panted against her shoulder as she absorbed his words and the knowledge that if she didn't get away, she would walk away from this incident pregnant.

"K-Kakashi..." She wanted to tell him to let her go. To let her leave, but she couldn't seem to get the words out as he spun her around and pushed her against the wall, the look on his face making her heart skip a beat. He looked at her like a feral animal, his expression intent, and darkly sensuous.

"Would keeping me be so bad? Would raising my child with me be so bad?" He looked hurt for a moment as he stared at her. His hands slapped the wall on either side of her head. She flinched and blinked at him. Would it be so bad?

She didn't think so. But even though she didn't think that keeping him and having a family with him would be so bad, it didn't stop her from feeling afraid. "N-No. It would'nt be bad. I'm just-"

"Scared. I know. I wish that I could say that I can let you go, but it's far too late now." He said as he pressed his lips against her own, she opened her mouth for him and let him slip his tongue inside. He growled and moved in closer, grasping the front of her shirt and ripping it so that he could feel her naked skin against his own. She gripped his shoulders and moaned as he broke the kiss.

He couldn't afford to go slow and take his time with her right now, his body ached, his skin felt overly warm, and he didn't think he could take any more. He scooped Uzu up in his arms and took off down the hall to her bedroom and tossed her onto the bed.

She gave a startled shriek as she hit the bed and looked up at him as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties and pulled them off of her. Wow, he really couldn't take the pressure, huh. She mused as he hastily pushed his pants down and pounced on her.


	14. Chapter 14

She gave a startled shriek as she hit the bed and looked up at him as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties and pulled them off of her. Wow, he really couldn't take the pressure, huh. She mused as he hastily pushed his pants down and pounced on her.

She shrieked again as he covered her body with his own, pressing her deeper into the mattress as he covered her mouth with his own, his tongue sliding along hers, coaxing her to respond to him as he settled his hips between her legs. His heavy erection pressing against her, before sliding inside of her. Slowly. Oh god much too slowly. It had been so long since she had had sex and her body was responding to Kakashi in ways that it had never responded to Sauske. Her body heated up more and more with every kiss, her breasts ached and she was already wet. Uzu lifted her hips in an effort to take him deeper. Her body aching with need.

Kakashi made a low feral sound and slammed his cock inside of her violently then froze so that he could let her loosen up. God she was so fucking tight. It was almost as if she were still a virgin she was so tight that he was afraid to move. He didn't want to tear the soft tissues of her body. He broke the kiss and buried his face against her neck and gripped the sheets on either side of her head and gritted his teeth. Willing himself to give her time to adjust to his size since he was probably bigger than she was used too right now.

She squirmed under him for a second and his need to dominate her surfaced for just a second before he crushed it. He was _not_ subjecting her to that part of his personality. It was too dark, too thoughtless, too cruel. If he let it surface, he might end up breaking her.

"Kashi..." He heard Uzu say his name in a breathless tone and shuttered as he lifted his head a bit and looked at her from under his hair. She touched his face lightly, running her fingers along the curve of his scared cheek, brushing his lips as she smiled at him.

"Uzu?" His heart clenched in his chest as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down holding his head against her shoulder as she lifted her hips again. He swore against her skin and started moving. The thin thread of control that he had been clinging to so desperately snapped. He growled and gripped her hips and thrust into her violently over and over again. Loving the soft cries and shrieks that escaped from her throat as her body clenched around him.

His heart thudded in his chest as he leaned over her intent on marking her. Just this once. He would only need to truely mate her just this once, after that he would no longer feel the need to go into heat and in the next few days he would be free and could spoil her and care for her so that she could rest. He tangled his fingers in her soft hair and licked some sweat off of her shoulder, licking the area that he intended to mark, he panted against her skin and waited for just the right moment.

The tip of hsi cock brushed up against her sweet spot and she screamed as he growled again and sank his fangs into her shoulder, biting down hard enough for his fangs to break the skin and leave bloody little marks as he hit the same spot again. She cried out again, bowing her back off of the bed and gripped his shoulders, digging her finger nails into his skin as he thrust into her one last time before letting go of her shoulder and sealing his lips over hers as they both came.

He crushed her body against him and rocked gently as she trembled in his arms, their breath mingled together as he broke the kiss and whispered against her kiss swollen lips. "I love you. I love you. God, I love you so much." He brushed her hair back from her face and held her in his lap as he sat back, their bodies still joined together as he kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead and licked some of the blood from the bite wound on her shoulder.

Using the brief time he had to show her a little tenderness before the need to rut overtook his mind again. She made a humming sound and looked at him. "Kakashi?"

"Shhh, angel. I was a bit rougher than I should have been. Just rest for now and let me love you this way." He said as he licked a bead of sweat from the swell of her breast before licking her nipple and lightly sucking it into his mouth before shifting his attention to the other.

She whimpered and twitched under his mouth. His eyes flickered to her face as he ran his tongue along her skin, pressing little wet kisses to her neck, then kissing her lips tenderly before he felt Uzu push at his chest and backed up a bit. "Did you mean it?"

He blinked and gave her a slow smile. He meant every word. He loved her. With every breath, every heatbeat, every fiber of his being. "Yes. I meant it."

She opened her mouth to tell him but he silenced her with another kiss, this one deeper. The same kiss that he had given her months ago when he had started dating her, there was nothing but pure heat, pure need and wanting in this kiss. She moaned and shivered as she clenched around him again. He groaned and lifted his head and shuttered. His need for her rising again. He gripped her hips as she looked at him.

"Again?"

He nodded his head as she gripped his shoulders and bit her lower lips as he lifted her hips and then brought them back down on him. He groaned as she buried her face against his shoulder and tightened her grip on him, her finger nails digging deep, leaving little bloody crescents on his skin as he repeated the motion again and again before laying back on the bed and driving himself deeper. She cried out and put one of her hands against his chest and he smiled as she pushed herself upright and started to ride him. Lifting her hips up and then bringing them down slowly at first, the faster as she gained confidence.

He lay there and let her ride him until he could'nt stand it anymore and rolled her under him and started to fuck her in earnest. The need to cum inside of her again driving him. He leaned over her and laced his fingers together with hers and drove himself so deep inside of her he touched the wall of her womb, making her scream and sob and beg for more as she came.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi leaned over Uzu, his hands tightly gripping the bed sheets as he pushed her soft body into the mattress even more as he slide his aching cock inside of her again and started rocking his hips as he buried his face inside of her soft hair. It had been two in a half days since he had gone into heat and he was finally starting to feel more like himself now that he was finally mated. He was overwhelmed by the emotions that he felt towards the female pinned under him.

Love, tenderness, compassion, understanding, guilt for putting her through this, but most of all he was _worried_.

Uzu had been a trooper the whole three days, trying her best to ease him during his time of need but she was exhausted, her body pushed beyond it's limit, she was in pain. Her body nearly crippled with pain, he could tell by the way that she had been biting her lower lip until it bled, the way she had cried, always so quietly, as if she didn't want him to notice that she was hurting, and also by the way she had lost conciousness.

He would have given her time to rest, to tend to her needs if he could, but he had'nt been able too before. This would be the last time he touched her. Now that he was feeling better he would be able to take care of himself without needing to seek her out. Giving her the time that she would need to rest and let her body heal. He didn't bother finishing, really he didn't want to finish he was just trying to do something about the slow burn he felt under his skin, it only took a second or so longer before that too was back under control and he slipped out of her, and simply kissed her shoulder and moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

His mis matched eyes taking in every detail that he should have been able to warn her about. Unfortunatly he had'nt known just how bad the toll on her body would be when he went into heat and mated her, so he had'nt known just how badly her health would suffer until now.

And she had suffered. He could tell by the paleness of her skin, the bruises on her wrists, and hips. She lay half on her stomach in the middle of the bed, her face hidden from view, there was a puddle under her hips, a combination of sweat, semen, some blood and other bodily fluids. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he stood up and picked up his pants and slowly put them on, his legs and stomach mucsles protesting the movements, his body felt stiff and sore, his lower back and upper arms felt as if they were on fire. His stomach cramped viciously from missing three days worth of meals and snacks and he looked back at Uzu again.

She must be feeling three times as bad as him since she was'nt specifically bred for such long and tiring activities. He leaned down, to pick up the covers so that he could cover her-and bit back a gasp as pain shot down his spine. Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurt.

He thought as he grasped the cool cloth in his hand and straitened his spine, slowly so that he would'nt hurt so much and sighed when he descovered that it was a losing fight, really he was going to hurt no matter what he did. He covered Uzu and quietly left the room so that he could fix something for her to eat, knowing that she would need the nurishment more than he would once she woke up.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

sorry the chapter is so short. i'll try and make the next one longer


	16. Chapter 16

Uzu came to conciousness, slowly. Agony rippled down her spine in waves, forcing the breath from her lungs and causing her to let out a low keening cry. What had happened? Why was she in so much pain? She didn't recall much. Her mind was simply too exhausted to recall much of anything as she tried to push herself into a sitting position on the bed and had to bite her lower lips to keep from crying out again as the bedroom door opened and Kakashi peeked in to see what she was doing and paled when he saw her.

"Uzu! Don't move!" He almost yelled as he ran across the room and gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her back against him. She gasped and shuddered as the pain intensified for a second before dulling to a slight throb. She blinked back tears and looked up at Kakashi as he brushed her hair back from her pale face and crooned.

"Shhh. I know angel, I know. It'll stop hurting in a few days-" But she would'nt be able to leave the bed for two weeks. And because of that Kakashi had had to call her boss and tell him that she would be out for a while. He had only been mildly suprised by how understanding the man had been.

"W-Why didn't you warn me that it would hurt so much?" Uzu sobbed as she buried her face against his naked chest. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest and he had to close his eyes for a second to think of the best way to tell her that he had'nt really known. If he had, he never would have touched her.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she dragged herself closer and sucked in a breath when the pain came back full force. Kakashi grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, trying to be careful not to cause any more harm than he already had, he was'nt so sure that her body could handle it.

"I was never told just how badly my mate would suffer when I went into heat..."

She groaned and shook in his arms as she turned her head a bit and looked at him. A dark expression on her face. His heart sank down into his stomach and for a moment he feared that she would blame him for not knowing. "Then you should hunt down the one who didn't tell you, and hit him until he's wracked with pain." She gasped as she curled up against him. He blinked, not quite believing what he had just heard.

Not really daring to believe that she was'nt royally pissed at him for not being able to warn her. "I...will." And he would. He'd track the sadistic son of a bitch down and beat him with in an inch of his life for her if thats what she wanted.

She leaned against him even more and made a soft throaty sigh when she was finally able to make herself comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her just a bit more and held her as she looked at him again. "No, wait. We'll find him together and I'll help you beat him. We'll make a day of it. You know, pack a picnic, buy some bricks and palstic tarp, and then we'll find him and go nuts."

He was'nt sure why, but he found the mental images funny enough to crack a smile before he realised that that was why she had spoken in the first place. She was trying to assure him that she would be okay without him having to ask. He stroked her hair back from her face and made a humming sound. Not really sure if he could trust his voice.

Uzu was quiet for several minutes, just laying against him, enjoying the comforting feel of his arms around her, warming her, soothing her, giving her stregnth. "I know that your still tired baby, but you have'nt eaten anything in almost four days-" He counted today as the half way mark because of the fact that it was late and already dark outside. Meaning that he had left her a grand total of nine hours ago. "Do you think you can eat anything?"

She shook her head, not feeling hungry at all even though her stomach was cramping and felt like it was tied up in knots. "Uzu...you need to eat." Kakashi said gently and she made a frustrated sound and whined.

"But if I eat, then I'll have to move." And she didn't want to move because it hurt to move. Kakashi made a breathy sound, half sigh half chuckle and combed his fingers through her soft silken hair.

"I know it hurts to move, so how about I prop you up and feed you so that you don't have too."

"Oh god, could you please? I would really, really, really love not to have to move."

Kakashi made that breathy sound again and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss then sat back. "Alright then. Lets get you set up."


	17. Chapter 17

The first few days after going out of heat were hard on Kakashi due to how much pain Uzu was in. And though he did everything that he could not to hurt her any more, sometimes his efforts just were'nt enough. Uzu could'nt sleep unless she was drugged heavily. She was unable to eat very much, and spent most of the first four or five days crying in pain, and trying very hard not to complain though she had every right too.

But what really tore Kakashi up inside was the way that she would sometimes look at him and smile despite the tears slipping down her pale cheeks. Kakashi had never experienced such a deep self hatred and loathing before as he did when she smiled at him while she cried.

Never again. Never again would he ever use Uzu if he went into heat. She was his mate. His better half. The one that he longed to protect most of all, he'd silently swore to himself the entire first week while he took care of her that he would never use her to ease himself to this extent again. The first week passed much slower than he would have liked.

When he wasn't taking care of Uzu, he was laying on the bed next to her in his wolf form simply watching her for any signs of discomfort. He had spent more hours watching her sleep than he ever wanted too. Hopefully he wouldn't feel the need to watch her so closely again for a good long while.

Hopefully.

By the time the second week rolled around, he was starting to feel a bit better about things when he walked into the bedroom around lunch time on the third day of the second week and found Uzu sitting up in bed looking around her room. She looked at him as soon as the door opened and he blinked in surprise. "Hey." She said in a sleep thick tone as she smiled at him.

"Hey-" Kakashi greeted as he walked into the room carrying a small tray of food for her and set it across her lap. She looked different today. Her skin had more color, she looked more alert and well rested. "How are you feeling today?" Kakashi asked after a second or so as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Uzu reached out and grasped his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze. The past week or so had been rough on her wolf man. She had seen his suffering reflected in his eyes when he would look at her. She had tried to let him know that everything was fine, that she was fine, but she had been in pain and it had been difficult to do anything but cry.

He stared at her small hand, holding onto his and felt like crying. He really hadn't meant to hurt her. He couldn't stress that enough. But he couldn't use his well intentions as an excuse for his lack of knowledge about what would happen once he went into heat. All he could do was take care of her and hope that she would forgive him in time, though he wouldn't hold it against her if she never forgave him at all.

He doubted that he would ever be able to forgive himself for the way things had gone.

"I feel fine now Kakashi." Uzu said softly. Kakashi gave her a doubtful look, his mis matched eyes sad. How could she say that she was okay after what had happened? He had been watching her writh in agony for the past week! Frankly he was just a little surprised that she would touch him at all after the way that he had hurt her.

"Please don't lie to me. Even if your trying not to hurt me, just _please _don't lie to me." Kakashi begged as he closed his hand around hers and squeezed hard. Uzu sighed in irritation. God what an infuriating man. She understood that he felt badly for things. She also understood that he hadn't known that things would go this way or he never would have touched her to begin with. But the damage was done, and she was finally starting to feel better.

The pain that she had felt before had dulled to a slight ache and she was now able to move around without needing his help. She had already tested herself a few minutes ago by climbing out of bed and trying to walk. She was just a bit weak, her body shaky, but she was able to get to the bathroom and back again before he had come in to bring her her lunch.

"Kakashi...look at me." He did, his expression pained and she pulled on his hand a bit. Trying to get him to move closer to her. He didn't resist. What was the point? If he tried to resist while she was holding onto his hand he might end up pulling her arm out of joint or something. He moved in closer to her and lay down on the bed next to her like she wanted as she picked up the tray and put it aside and lay down next to him, slipping an arm under his head and the other one around his torso.

Kakashi stiffened in her hold and wondered if she was doing this to hurt him. Make him think that he was forgiven then do something horrible like tell him that she never wanted to see him again or something. He gritted his teeth and waited, not daring to believe that she would want him anywhere near her after the pain that he had put her through. But god he wanted to believe.

He wanted to believe that she was such a kind and forgiving person that she didn't hate him, and would'nt send him away. He wanted to believe that so damn much...

She buried her face against his hair and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Stop beating yourself up so much. You didn't know that you would be hurting me. I'm not mad. I'm not holding a grudge. I really am fine now. I'm just..."

Kakashi turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder and felt her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt as she paused to take a shuddering breath. "I'm very worried about you. I know that you feel guilty, but your forgetting Kakashi, that I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to be with you. So you shouldn't shoulder the blame onto yourself. I'm partially to-" She gave a startled shriek as Kakashi twisted around and rose up over her, his hands on either side of her head and he was glaring at her. His face a mask of fury, his lips peeled back from his teeth.

"Do. Not. Think. To. Blame. Yourself." He growled at her. She blinked at him and felt the familiar sting of tears as they welled up in her eyes. Why was he so angry? She was just being honest. Everything was'nt his fault!

Kakashi closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. part of him was infuriated that she would dare to try and blame herself for his folly. And part of him was relieved to know that she didn't hate him or want to send him away. He opened his eyes and stared at her and sighed as several tears slipped down her cheeks. God he was such a bastard. Here she was trying to tell him that everything was okay and he was attacking her.

His fury faded as he leaned down and licked the wet trails on her cheeks. Brushing his lips across her skin, breathing in her sweet scent as he told her that he was sorry. He had just felt so lost, so helpless and frustrated for the past week in a half that he hadn't been able to do anything but feel sorry for himself and mourn for his mate. He had been totally convinced that she would hate him and send him away forever.

He kissed her cheeks, her eye lids, and her lips before pulling away a bit and nuzzling the under side of her jaw before settling down and rolling off of her. He lay on his back next to her with an arm flung over his eyes just breathing and trying to think. "I really am sorry Uzu..."

"I know."

He dropped his arm to his side and looked at her. "I just don't want to lose you..." He said in a weak tone as he laced his fingers with hers. Uzu smiled at him and his heart ached in his chest.

"I know." She said again and Kakashi shifted so that he was on his side facing her and pulled her into his arms and curled his body around hers. Careful to keep his touch gentle.

"I just love you so much-" Kakashi said in a husky tone as he kissed her forehead.

Uzu smiled and snuggled closer. "I know." _I love you too Kakashi. i_


	18. Chapter 18

Uzu waited until Kakashi dozed off before pulling away from him and slipping out of bed. She couldn't sleep or rest in the bed any more. It was just asking too much of her. So she got up and carefully and silently as she could staggered across the room and slipped out of the bedroom to go watch TV for a little bit. She walked into the living room and sat down in her favorite seat and grabbed the TV remote and turned it one and started channel surfing.

It took about thirty minutes for her to find a monster movie marathon and settle down to watch it. She must have been two hours in when she heard Kakashi roar her name in the bedroom causing her to jump a little in her seat as there was a series of slamming doors as he worked his way down the hall and stopped just in the hallway and looked at her. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" He snapped as he walked over to her looking pissed.

His ears flattened back against his head, his eyes glaring at her.

She bit her lower lip and stared at him warily. "I'm watching TV. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you. If you wanted out of bed, why didn't you just say something?" He asked as his expression softened and he dropped down to one knee in front of her and took the remote from her.

"I couldn't Kakashi. You were asleep."

"You could have woken me up." He said gently. She shook her head no and he frowned.

"I wasn't going to wake you up for something that I could do myself. Besides Kakashi, you look exhausted. Your face is paler than usual, you've got dark circles under your eyes, and you look like you haven't been eating either."

"How could I when you were hurting so much?" Kakashi asked in a weak voice and she reached out and brushed his silver hair back from his face. He sighed and leaned into her touch just a little bit. He had been terrified when he had woken up alone. Thinking that something must have happened or she had changed her mind and left him. His heart was still thudding against his ribs like mad and he was having some trouble calming himself down.

"Kakashi...lay down on the couch and try to rest."

He opened his mouth to argue with her, he felt fine, really he did. A little tired and weary, but other wise fine. Besides, what if she needed him for something? What if she tried to walk to the kitchen and get something to eat and fell and hit her head or something? What the hell would he do then? "I'm fine Uzu, really I don't need-"

Uzu narrowed her eyes at him and tugged on a strand of his hair. "This isn't negotiable Kakashi. Wanting to take care of me is all well and good, but if you make yourself sick trying to take care of me, I'm going to be pissed." Uzu growled at him and he looked at her and blinked in shock. That had to be the first time that she had ever growled at him for anything.

_She must really be worried about me to start growling now. _Kakashi mused as he leaned up a bit and kissed her, softly on the lips then stood up and moved over to the couch and lay down, trying to fold his tall, muscular body so that it would fit on the couch. It took a second or two but he finally managed to get comfortable, his legs dangled over one of the arm rests. "This is stupid." Kakashi said after a second or so.

Uzu looked at him and smiled a little bit. "Just be quiet and rest Kakashi." He got quiet and shifted around on the couch several times growling before he got quiet again and she looked over at him and grinned when she saw him curled up on his side using one of his arms to partially hide his face, his mis matched eyes glittered like gems in the faint light from the TV.

"Are you sulking wolf man?"

He stared at her and flattened his ears back against his head. Hell no, he wasn't sulking. He was a man dammit and men-even wolf men didn't sulk. "No." He growled at her then got quiet for a second and added. "I'm moping."

Uzu shifted in her seat and lay her head on the arm rest and stared at him. He stared back, unblinking and she grinned at him. She seemed pretty amused by his behavior. _Damn her. _Kakashi thought tiredly as she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed. God he had missed this. All of it.

He'd missed sitting in the living room with her in both of his forms and watching TV and letting her touch him. He'd missed the verbal battles and her mischievous nature. But most of all, he had missed _her_.

Her _smile_. Her_ laughter_. Her _warmth_. He got up off fo the couch and leaned down over her and scooped her up in his arms. She made an 'eek' sound and wrapped her arms around his neck and blinked when he started purring loudly in her ear as he moved back to the couch and set her down on the side closest to the TV remote and then lay back down, this time resting his head in her lap. "Kakashi why did you move me here?"

"So that I can touch you while I sleep and know that you're here with me."

"So basically I'm like your security blanket?"

Kakashi snorted in amusement at his female's words. A security blanket? No. If she were his blanket, she would be draped over him keeping him warm and comfortable. Hn...that actually wasn't such a bad idea. He'd definitely be able to sleep well with her acting as his blanket. "Yes and no. Lay down with me. _Please_."

Uzu looked down at him and sighed. "There isn't enough room."

"I'll _make _room." Kakashi said in a husky tone as he shifted so that his back was flattened against the back of the chair. Uzu snorted and shook her head but did as he asked and lay down in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him and buried his face in her soft hair and sighed in contentment and let himself doze off again after an hour or so, when he was totally convinced that Uzu had fallen asleep first.


	19. Chapter 19

It took another week or so for Kakashi to completely get back to normal, though he still stuck by her side.

She had been feeling better for the last few days and had finally started to move around more, not that she ever seemed to get very far before Kakashi came barrelling out of some place in the house, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to the nearest cushy comfortable place and set her back down and growled at her and told her to stay put. He seemed to think that she might still be in pain or something and was still trying his damnedest to take care of _all_ of her needs and let her rest.

It got so bad during the last part of the second week that she had started to get a mite irritated with him and threatened to do very terrible things to his person if he didn't back off. Kakashi-god bless the wolf man, had taken her threats and everything else in stride and had backed off a little bit after placing a few conditions on her so that she wouldn't end up exhausting herself or hurting herself.

Condition 1) If she felt dizzy, weak, nausious, or faint. She was to either lay down or sit down.

2) She wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting, or overly strenuous activity. No house work. No anything.

Which freed up her time like mad and bored the hell out of her since she was a creature of habit and needed to feel useful, but she decided to play along since she knew that he was worried about her and didn't want her health to suffer any more than it already was.

Still...she wanted to get up and move around. Which brought her to this-

"Kakashi can we go out for a walk?" Uzu asked sweetly as her lover looked over the cook book recipe in his hands and flattened his ears back against his head then looked up at her, standing in the kitchen door way and frowned.

Hadn't he just got done telling her to stay off fo her feet? "No." He said softly then looked back at the page he had been studying and gritted his teeth when she came walking up to him and placed her hand in his way and lowered the book, he stared at her for a second then sighed.

"Do you have to fight me on this, Uzu?" Kakashi asked gently as he set the book on the counter and grasped her wrist and pulled her up against his body and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, then her lips gently. She made a humming sound and leaned into him a little more, loving the way his body felt against her own.

"Maybe a little bit. But Kashi, you wont let me do anything. And just laying around is boring." Uzu said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He smiled faintly and snorted.

"Then you're not laying around the right way." He could think of a million different ways to make laying around fun. And not all of them involved the bedroom. He perked up a little bit and pulled back and said cheerfully, "Oh, you poor thing. Do you want me to wear you out? I could tie you to the bed and-" Uzu pushed at his chest and giggled.

"Pervert."

Kakashi shrugged, not the least bit bothered by being called a perv. There wasn't really anything that he could do about that. He was what he was. "As nice as you're offer is, I'm gonna have to say no."

"Too much?" Kakashi asked as his smile faded a little bit. He was worried that his going into heat might have turned her off of intimacy with him completely.

"No. Not really. I just know that if I said yes you would start to panic, and then you would with draw from me and try to put some distance between us, like you did when I was hurting." She said gently as she curled her fingers around his fore arms and squeezed. Kakashi stared down at her and felt his heart ache in his chest. Had he really tried to shut her out or push her away? He didn't remember doing that, but it sounded as if she had noticed his strange behavior and had been worrying that he no longer wanted to be close to her.

"I'm sorry, angel. I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't want to be close to you any more. I'm just...bothered by how fragile you are compared to myself. I have to keep reminding myself to be careful with you or I might damage you in a very bad, very unfixable way. And on top of that-" It had been almost three weeks since he had gone into heat and he had been subconsciously counting down the days and monitoring certain things about her health in an effort to prepare for when she started showing the slightest sign of being pregnant with his child, and so far he had noticed her slight aversion to food and the subtle changes in her scent.

He was _almost _totally sure now that she was pregnant, and that worried him too. He placed his hand over her stomach, his fingers spread wide and looked at her. She blushed and started to move back but he wouldn't let her get too far from him before he would step forward and put his hand back over her stomach. "Kashi?"

"If I get a bit out of hand Uzu, it's because I don't want you're health to suffer. And..."

"And?"

His eyes flickered up to her face and he reached out with both hands and framed her face and kissed her lovingly before pulling back a little bit. "And you were ovulating three weeks ago when I went into heat. Do you understand what that means? Did you forget?"

Uzu blinked at him and stiffened a little bit and flushed with embarrassment. Oh crap, she _had_ forgotten.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. This woman was going to drive him up the wall.

Sakumo Hatake sat in his car outside of a nice cozy little place, studying it. So this is where his son was. It was good to know, because he had been sent to kill the person his son was living with and drag him back to the base. The military that had created them, weren't very happy with his son. It was unfortunate...that an innocent bystander had to pay the price.

But orders were orders.

And he couldn't disobey.

No matter how much he wanted too.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi rolled out of bed bright and early three days later and quietly grabbed his pants, a shirt and his wallet and house key and left the house. It was about seven in the morning, and though he would have liked to stay at home and sleep next to Uzu for another few hours, he simply couldn't. He was just too anxious to sleep any more right now. Because today was the day he finally found out if Uzu was going to have his child.

He quietly got into his car and started it, absent mindedly noting that his hands were shaking just a little bit as he pulled out of the drive way and started driving to the little 24 hour store up the road where he planned to grab a pregnacy test or several dozen (yeah, he was just a little paranoid about using the damn things) and maybe some vitamins and cook books and go back home to his mate.

He pulled into the nearly vacant parking lot and parked his car, and smiled in wary humor as he thought._ Hn, so I'm not the only one in desperate need of something. _He got out of his car and shivered a little bit and made a mental note to start bundling Uzu up when they went outside, and walked into the store and looked around.

It took about ten minutes for him to find the isle that had the many different types of pregnacy tests and picked up one and read the instructions before settling for the kind that could read different hormones in the woman's-

He scrunched up his nose. _Ew._ Gross.

He grabbed six of them just in case the first five were faulty then grabbed nine more and put them in the basket that he had grabbed at the door and walked on until he found the vitamins and checked those out before moving on again and stopping when a bunch of baby stuff caught his eye. Curiously he wondered over to the isle and started to check out the little bibs, pacifiers, and the few baby clothes that the store carried.

He picked up a little icy blue outfit and studied the size. Dear god, it was so small. He hadn't expected a baby to be so small. But if the clothes in his hands was any indication, a baby was very small and very fragile. _Will I even be able to care for something so small? _He wondered as an icy sliver of fear twisted in his gut and he put the little blue outfit in the basket and then picked up a little white and soft purple dress and put it in his basket too.

He picked out two more little dresses and two more little boy outfits, just in case, and grabbed some little tiny socks, some rattles, bottles, baby formula and several other things and looked down at his basket and cringed. Wow that was a lot of stuff.

And he wanted to be prepared for just about anything.

He wrapped up his shopping trip after grabbing some cook books, and ice cream and went back to the front and paid for his stuff and walked out of the store. He'd been gone for almost forty five minutes and was suddenly feeling very tired and wanted to go back to bed.

He drove back to the house and parked his car in the drive way and started to get out when he smelled something familiar and tensed up as he got out of the car and looked around the yard for a second when he caught sight of a large silvery white timber wolf sitting along the property line staring at him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the wolf and cocked his head.

_Who the hell- _

The wolf seemed to grin at him and he felt a chill run down his spine and shivered as he turned and ran across the yard to the front door of the house, the door was open and slightly ajar. He pushed it completely open and stood there in the door way for a second afraid to move. He didn't know what he was going to find, but he could pray that nothing had happened. Though he doubted that that was the case since the large wolf outside reeked of blood and death.

He moved through the house cautiously, checking the living room, the hall way, his old bedroom the den then moved on to Uzu's bedroom and closed his eyes and reached a shaky hand out and pushed the door open and felt his heart leap up into his mouth as the door swung open and he stared at the empty bed in shock for a second before rage settled in and he made a loud threatening sound as he turned and ran back down the hall, across the living room floor and back outside ready to rip the wolf's head off and demand to know what he had done with his mate.

He got outside as a sleek black car peeled out of a parking space just a little ways up the road and he growled and took off running after it.

_Uzu._ He had to reach Uzu. The one he had seen had done something to her! Rage warred with fear and logic and finally logic won out and he quickly memorised the plates on the car and bared his teeth and snarled when he realised that it was a government issued car and stopped chasing it.

While he wanted to chase it down right now, he knew that it would be pointless, he would'nt be able to keep up with it's speed on his own. But at least he now knew had his mate, and who he was going to have to kill to get her back.

Sakumo glanced at the mirror hanging from his car roof, at his son and sighed. God what a mess this assignment had become. He'd been sent to kill the person that his son had been shacking up with so that he would return to the base where he had been created and born, but instead of following his orders he had kidnapped the girl as soon as he had caught a whiff of her scent and realised that she was his son's mate.

He reached out and adjusted the mirror and used it to see into the back seat where his daughter-in-law was sleeping, wrapped in an old patch work quilt that he had pulled out of her closet to keep her warm in.

There was no longer any point in murdering the poor thing since he knew Kakashi would be coming after her. In the mean time he would make sure that she was comfortable and taken care of in her new home. She moaned softly in her sleep and he reached back and grasped her small hand through the blanket and squeezed it.

"That's right, honey. Dream away while I get you to your new home, and don't worry about a thing." Kakashi would be joining her soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakumo Hatake hadn't been this far away from home since his mate had been killed by the ones who had sent him to get his son and murder the girl currently sleeping in his back seat. He had missed the mountains, lakes, rivers and other beautiful scenery. Or course he didn't really have any time to enjoy it all, but it was nice to see it again just the same. He had crossed the state line several hours ago and was mentally counting down how long it would take to reach his ranch house.

He was already planning to hole up there on his home soil with his daughter-in-law and try and get to know the girl while he could. Before Kakashi decided to come back home and rip his head off for taking his mate without consulting him first and scaring the shit out of him. The girl moaned and shifted in his back seat and lifted her hands to rub her eyes.

Uh-oh. She was waking up. Meaning that the drugs that he had given her to knock her out had finally run their course. He sighed and braced himself for the hysterics that he was sure to face and pulled over at a road side cafe so that he could get out and stretch his legs and maybe get something for himself and the girl to eat once she calmed down. He parked the car and turned around in his seat after unbuckling his seat belt and stared at the pretty blond as she opened her eyes and he sucked in a breath and held it for a second.

_Holy wow._

Kakashi certainly knew how to pick a woman. The blond was a total knock out with her stunningly angelic features and her exotic ruby red eyes. Sakumo himself felt a little spark of attraction towards her but easily crushed the feeling by reminding himself that she was his son's woman, and he would not be a horrible father and try to take the female from his son. Because that would be weird, and cruel and it would just _crush_ his son. And yet that particular plan appealed to his sadistic side. No wait...

He'd behave.

"Kashi? Is that you?" The woman asked in a sleepy sexy tone that made Sakumo curl his fingers around the soft black leather of his seat and dig his finger nails into the fabric in an effort to distract himself from the small bolt of lust that was coiling in his stomach.

"Sorry. But Kakashi isn't here." He said after a second or so. The woman frowned and looked at him and reached out and grasped a silver strand of his long bangs and pulled on it causing his eyes to widen and his ears to flatten back against his head. She had the most peculiar look on her pretty face, and he couldn't detect any fear in her expression or her scent.

_What the fuck?_

"So if Kashi isn't here, who are you?"

"His...father." Sakumo said after a second or so as he gently pulled her small hand away from his hair as she frowned at him and sat up in the seat and looked around, it would seem that she wasn't yet running on all four cylinders due to the drugs.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you sir-" She said politely as she pulled her hand from his grasp and looked around again. "Where are we? I don't recall being here before." She said as she pushed the blanket down around her waist and pushed her soft silky hair back away from her face.

Sakumo thinned his lips at her polite greeting and studied her. Why wasn't she panicking? He could tell that she was starting to think more clearly. So why was'nt she freaking out? He just didn't understand her. "You're in my car. And we are at least seven hundred miles from where you live."

She looked at him curiously. "Why?" She asked innocently and he gripped the back of his car seat tighter.

"Because I kidnapped you."

She gave him an amused expression and muttered something under her breath and he raised a brow at her. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She smiled at him, sweetly and he felt the need to duck down in his seat and hide himself away. He knew enough about females to know _that _look. "I said, that you'll regret kidnapping me soon enough." She said kindly and he couldn't help it, he gaped at her feeling utterly confounded.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was fairly shaking with rage as he packed some of his things and grabbed some of Uzu's too since he wasn't sure how long they would both be gone and quickly loaded up the car and climbed into the driver seat. If those damn fools back at the base thought that he would dance to their tune again after he had taken a mate and made a life for himself here, then they had another thing coming.

He would not become a killer again. He would not subject himself or Uzu to their humiliating experiments and he would not let them do as they liked.

Uzu was his mate, and he was a free man. He would live his life as he pleased and he would keep Uzu and their unborn child-

_Oh god..._ He was hit by a sudden irrational bought of fear and almost drove his car right off of the road.

If the ones who had created him found out about the baby, there was no telling what they would do to Uzu in an effort to gather data. He'd seen them cut pregnant females open and scramble up their insides and pump them full of poisons to gather data on their offspring.

He'd imagine that they would do similar things to Uzu if they learned about the baby. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth.

He would not lose her! He would not lose their child!

_I'm coming Uzu. Just wait for me and I'll find you._

Even if he had to bloody his hands again to do it...


	22. Chapter 22

Sakumo sat across from his daughter-in-law, studying the girl as their food and drinks were set in front of them. Noting the way the girl smiled at the server and said a soft 'thank you' before looking back at him and letting her face go blank. Hn, interesting. Kakashi's female had a poker face. _I wonder what's going through her mind right now. _Sakumo thought as he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip of the bitter black liquid. Ignoring the way the scalding drink burned his tongue and throat as he swallowed it.

"Got something on you're mind sweetness?" Sakumo asked curiously as he picked up one half of his BLT sand which and took a bite, never taking his eyes from the females face. She glared at him and growled in annoyance then hissed at him.

"Don't call me sweetness." Ah, his pet name for her ruffled her feminine pride a bit. He licked the mayo from his lips and swallowed the bit of food in his mouth and smiled at her.

"Well. I wouldn't feel the need to call you sweetness if you would tell me your name." Although he did like needling her a little bit. She never reacted the way he expected her too.

"I only tell my name to people that I like." She said in a cheeky tone as she glared at him. He snickered a little bit and felt a stab of pity for his son. Man, oh man, did Kakashi even know who he had mated himself too or had he just looked at that pretty face of hers and thought, _'Pretty. Must touch...' _Of course Sakumo wouldn't have been surprised one little bit if that was how his young son had chosen this girl to be his mate, after all he had sort of been the same way once upon a time.

Although he was beginning to suspect that Kakashi had chosen her as his mate because of that fiery temper of hers. The one that she was working really hard on suppressing while in his presence. "You just met me and you care for me at all? Does the fact that I'm you're husbands father mean nothing?" He asked curiously.

She gave him a cheerful smile. "Of course it means something... You'd be lying in a ditch dead somewhere if it didn't." Sakumo couldn't suppress his grin as he set his sand which down. Her words sounded strangely like a challenge to him.

"You should be careful about saying such things. I might decide to test you and see if you can do what you say you can." He said seriously. Her glare intensified.

"You can if you want too. But I meant every word-" She said coldly and he made a humming sound and looked down and noticed that she hadn't touched her food and frowned.

"You need to eat something." He said gently as he reached across the table and tapped the glass plate her food was sitting on, trying to draw her attention to the untouched food. She winched and pushed the plate away from her a little bit.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered tiredly as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her breasts and closed her eyes for a second.

"Either eat something or I'll force feed you." Sakumo growled in a dangerously low tone as he leaned forward a little bit. She opened her ruby colored eyes and slammed her hand down on the table and stood up and leaned over the table and snarled at him.

"I dare you to try." Sakumo stared at her in shock then smirked at her.

"As you wish." He said as he grabbed her arm and stood up and maneuvered her out of her seat and over to his side of the table and sat back down and yanked her down into his lap, ignoring the curious looks that he was getting from everyone in the diner.

His daughter-in-law growled threateningly and tried to free herself from his grasp but he had his arm wrapped around her waist and refused to let go. "L-Let go of me!"

"Not until you eat something." Sakumo said calmly as she squirmed in his lap and he had to bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood when he felt his groin hardening under her bottom. Jesus fucking Christ, the woman would try the patience of a saint!

"Stop that." He bit out form between clenched teeth as he took a bite of her food and chewed several times as he shifted her in his lap and grasped her face between his fingers and forced her head to the side and lowered his mouth to hers. She made a choking sound and blinked back tears as he squeezed her cheeks in between his fingers causing her to give a muffled cry of pain as he pushed the food into her mouth with his tongue and waited for her to swallow before he lifted his head.

He tried to block out the frightened look on her face and felt shame well up in his chest. God this was fucked up. He _was_ fucked up. Yet he could'nt stop himself.

He took another bite of her food and chewed then fed it to her again, making sure not to let up until she swallowed. He repeated the process several times before deeming the little bit that she had eaten adiquite enough to keep her from being hungry later and wiped her lower lip with his thumb and smiled. "Good girl. Now finish your drink and go use the rest room. We still have a long ways to go before we reach my ranch." He said gently as he pushed her upright and let her go.

She wiped her mouth and gave him a dark look and turned and walked towards the restrooms while he sat there watching her. He waited until she was in the ladies room before pushing his plate aside and licking his lips. Tasting the faint traces of her on his lips.

This was bad. This was really bad. If Kakashi didn't hurry and get here he just might decide to steal her away from him.


	23. Chapter 23

After they left the diner, Sakumo decided that since 'sweetness' didn't have any clothes other than the pale milky white silk night shirt and pants that he would take her shopping for the things that she might need for a long stay away from home. He took her to a small outlet mall thirty miles from the diner and parked the car and looked back at her.

She was curled up in the back seat with her knees drawn to her chest glaring at him from under her long hair. He felt his lips twitch in amusement as he got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat and grasped her arm and dragged her from the car. She smacked his hand several times and then bit him, her sharp little teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his hand causing him to growl and slam her up against the side of the car.

Not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to shake her up a little bit as he pinned her there with his hand, wrapping his fingers around her ivory throat and closed the door.

"Now you listen, sweetness. I brought you here to get you some things that you might need while you stay with me at my ranch. You will not run from me. You will not fight with me-" He grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head back causing her to hiss. "You will be good, and get only what you may need or I will feel the need to teach you a lesson you won't walk away from..." He said in a dangerously low tone as he loosened his hold on her hair and let the soft strands slide through his fingers and then stepped back to look her over.

She looked tousled, and she was shaking as if she were cold. And while he had no real problems with the way that she looked... She just looked so damn cute that anyone with a dick and eyes would be trying to cozy up to her once they saw her. He ran his fingers through his mid back length silver hair and made a frustrated sound then said. "Unbutton you're shirt and slip one of the sleeves from your shoulder."

She blinked at him. "W-What?" She asked in a shaky tone as she clutched the front of her night shirt in her hand. He sighed tiredly. Just how much clearer could he have been? He only intended to do something to make her look a little less appealing to every male in the outlet mall. Nothing more.

It certainly didn't have anything to do with him being a little bit attracted to her and wanting to ravish her.

Not at all.

"Come on now, I may be a wolf man but I wont bite...hard." He said in a husky tone. Her eyes went wide and she made a choking sound and tried to back away from him, but his car was sort of in the way of her escape route. He smirked at her and reached out and grasped her shirt and unfastened the first two buttons and and slipped his hand inside and pushed her sleeve off fo her shoulder a little ways and moved in so close that his body was pressed flush against her own and tangled his fingers in her thick blond hair and pulled her head back a little bit and leaned down and brushed his lips along her neck causing her to shiver.

Her small hands came up and pushed against his chest and he growled softly and ra his tongue along her skin, tasting her. He made a loud rumbling purring sound and latched onto her throat, biting down gently and sucking hard on her neck. She cried out softly and pushed against his chest a little harder, a whimper escaping her throat as he bit down on her shoulder, hard enough to leave teeth marks.

She screamed and shuddered against him and he finally lifted his head and kissed the spot knowing that it must hurt her. He kissed the marks that he had placed on her skin and pulled back to look at her face and nearly snarled when he saw the tear treks on her pale cheeks. Dammit, what the hell was wrong with him?

It wasn't like him to be so forceful and aggressive with a woman. Hell it wasn't like him to frighten a woman, yet he had frightened her.

He wiped her eyes and brushed his lips across hers then let her go. "Please don't cry. I know that I scare you, but I would never, ever force myself on a woman. Especially the woman that my son loves. So_ please_, don't cry anymore." He said softly as he yanked her shirt back into place and re buttoned it all the way up to her neck, figuring that the less skin he could see the better off both of them would be and then shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her slender shoulders and grasped her hand.

"Lets go sweetness. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can take you home and let you break some of my things and cry some more." Sakumo said gently as she hiccuped and said coldly.

"I'm going to key you're car."

His lips curved up in a small smile. He'd just bet that she would too.

"Alright." A huge car repair bill was the least he deserved for scaring her so much.

"I'll slit the tires open and take a crow bar to the engine too."

He chuckled softly and turned his head to look at her. She was dead serious about taking his car apart. _How cute._ He thought as he pulled the door to the outlet mall open and held it for her as his cell phone rang. She looked at him curiously as he pulled it out of his pants pocket and flipped it open and motioned for her to keep walking with his fingers.

"Hello."

_"What the fuck do you think that you're doing Dad?" _Kakashi's angry voice snarled in his ear. Sakumo sighed as he slipped into the store behind his son's wife and started walking beside her.

"Trying to do a job without shedding innocent blood. If anything son, you should be thanking me."

_"Like hell I will. Where is Uzu?"_ _Uzu? _Was that the girl's name? It wasn't half as cute as sweetness was, so he'd probably stick to calling her that.

"She's right here, beside me. I'm taking her shopping for some clothes and such and..." Sakumo watched the blond break away from his side to wonder over to the sporting goods isle where she started checking out golf clubs, base ball bats, and other things. Sakumo made a choking sound and said in a low voice. "I think I may be in trouble here son. She's looking at bats and golf clubs, and I may need you to come and save me from her."

Kakashi snorted and growled._ "I hope she cracks you're head open and fucks up what little bit of a brain you have left between your ears."_

"Uh-huh. She'd do it too. Wouldn't she?" Sakumo asked nervously as she picked up a nice heavy solid steel golf club, she glanced at him and smiled sweetly and swung it experimentally.

_"In a heart beat old man. In a heart beat." _

"Good to know...I think."

_"Why did you take her, dad?"_ Kakashi finally asked after several minutes of silence. Sakumo made a funny sound and ran his fingers through his hand again. Why indeed.

Normally he wouldn't have kidnapped someone involved with his son. Normally he would simply work on his ranch, break in a few wild horses, drink a little bit and relax and watch the sun go down after a hard day of work. But then again his creators didn't normally call on him to do a job for them.

At least not in the recent years since he had left the base and his job there as a soldier behind.

It had been almost fifteen years since the last time he had been called on for a job by his creators, fifteen years since he had come home to his mate and young son and found them both gone. Fifteen long agonising years since he had walked back onto the base where he and his son had been born and seen his mate hooked up to machines that were pumping poison through her body and killing her.

He had been given a choice of saving her or taking his son.

He had left Kakashi in their care knowing that they wouldn't hurt him and had taken his mate and run away so that he could get her the help that she needed to continue to live. He had meant to go back for his son once his mate was safely out of harms way, but things hadn't gone as planned.

The poisons in his mate's blood had broken down and destroyed her organs. She had died crying for him to save her and their son several days later. He had buried her in an unmarked grave in the front yard, and had planted red roses around her so that she would always have flowers and know that she was on his mind. Shortly after that he had gone back for Kakashi, but had learned that his son had been moved to an hidden location and though he had looked, and killed countless people for getting in his way, by the time he had found Kakashi, the boy hadn't known who he was anymore.

He'd become nothing more than a weapon to a majority of their creators and he had been forced to abandon his son once again, this time for good.

It had been a painful choice, and it was one that he had always regretted. But he had tried so damn hard to save both his mate and his son. And now he had been dragged back in for some unknown reason. He hadn't exactly been thrilled by the order to kill an innocent person, but he had decided to play along with his creators wishes since it allowed him to see his son again.

"I was given the order to force you to return to the base for something."

Kakashi got quiet for a second. _"What's Uzu's part in this?"_

Sakumo growled into the phone, his son's questions were giving him a head ache. "All I know is that I was told to kill her..."

_"You better not touch her-" _Kakashi snarled.

"For fuck sake boy, do you really think I'm so cold as to murder you're mate? I won't hurt her. I'm planning to hide her out at my place."

_"What will you do when our creators demand that you hand her over?" _Kakashi asked curiously. Sakumo gave him a blood chilling laugh.

"I'll won't tell them anything. _I'll kill them._ So try not to worry so much son, Sweetness is more than safe with me."

Kakashi was quiet for several more minutes and Sakumo finally asked. "How'd you get my number Kashi?" Because he didn't recall leaving it behind anywhere so that Kakashi could call him.

_"I got your number from one of your military buddies...it was after you showed up at the base looking for me. I didn't know who you were, but after you left I couldn't stop thinking about how familiar you were. I started hacking into their files and shit and found your file. Age, weight, sex, status. It was all on there. But they didn't have a number where I could contact you so I went looking just a bit more and found one of your friends. He gave me your number and I was going to use it and call you..."_

But he had decided against it after hearing about how his father had abandoned him. He had figured that talking to him would probably be pointless since his father had'nt seemed to want him to begin with.

Sakumo's hand tightened around his phone as his heart thudded in his chest. His son had come looking for him. Had wanted to speak with him. He wasn't sure what hurt worse. Having to abandon his son twice, or losing so many years because he had thought that he wasn't wanted.

Oh those bastards at the base had some explaining to do.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It's beginning to look more and more like Sakumo and Kashi might both end up sharing Uzu.

On one hand eekk! Two sexy Hatakes liking the same woman. That would be cool. And on the other hand weird-cause their father and son.

But it's something new and I would love to write a love story for Sakumo.

Well...we'll see what happens I guess.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Dad, can I talk to Uzu?" _Kakashi asked in a calmer tone than before. Sakumo glanced at his daughter-in-law and smiled a little bit as she put the golf club up and looked at him.

"What for? Don't you trust you're old man?" Sakumo asked half jokingly and listened to the sound of Kakashi's soft laugh.

_"No. Not at all."_

"Hn. Fair enough son-" _I would'nt trust me either. _Sakumo thought as he lifted his hand and motioned for Uzu to come over to him and held the phone out to her when she hesitated for a second and frowned. "It's Kakashi." Sakumo hissed at her and noted the way her face lit up like a Christmas tree and tried to ignore the painful ache in his chest as she took the phone from him and started talking to his son.

It was at like times like this that Sakumo realised just how lonely he felt. And just how much he missed having a woman around to comfort him.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi had to pull his car over on the side of the road as soon as he heard Uzu's voice on the phone. He parked his car and leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Hey baby." He said gently and smiled when she gave him her usual shy response.

"Hi, Kashi."

"Are you okay, honey? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He didn't hurt me. But he sort of scares me a little bit." Uzu said as she walked back over to the sports goods and peeked at Sakumo over her shoulder and noticed that he was leaning his back against a shelf with his arms crossed over his chest looking totally relaxed despite the tension she sensed under his skin. He seemed like the type that was very good at hiding things.

Like his intentions for instance.

She kept getting the feeling that he was attracted to her, and her thoughts on that were only confirmed by the possessive and protective way that he acted towards her. In many ways it reminded her of Kakashi, and in others, it rattled her to her core.

"Yeah, listen honey, my dad has been a little off his rocker since my mom died. So if he does something to scare you I just want you to remember that...he's really, _really_ not a bad guy-" _I hope. _Kakashi thought. "He won't hurt you for anything because you're family. He's just _really_ out of practice at being charming."

Uzu made a funny little sound that caused his heart to ache a little bit in his chest. "I...think it's more than that Kakashi." Frankly she thought that Sakumo was just a little mentally unbalanced. After all what kind of father made a move on his son's girlfriend? A crazy one, that's what kind.

"What do you mean baby?" Kakashi asked curiously as he opened his eyes and leaned froward a little bit in his seat.

"I mean that he's been..." She looked over her shoulder again and noticed that Sakumo was staring at her, looking very much like he'd like to drag her somewhere private and do really, really dirty things to her person. She blushed and squeaked and quickly turned away from him, missing the predatory look that crossed the man's face. "I think he's wanting to get cozy and cuddle." Uzu hissed into the phone and waited for Kakashi to say something.

Kakashi took a minute to absorb the information and swore and restarted the car. Jesus Christ, DNA was such a bitch.

Of course his father would be attracted to Uzu.

He was probably drawn to the same characteristics in her that Kakashi found appealing. That and his current lack of a female companion, must be doing a number on his father's mind, drawing his old instincts to the surface and making him long for the softness of a female body.

"Uh...okay, I get it now. Just...don't show any fear-" Cause it would excite his father's baser instincts and make him want to do something stupid. "And...don't let him coax you into following him into some dark, poorly lit place." Because his dad would probably eat her alive in more ways than one. He pulled the car out onto the road and started driving again.

"Um..alright. I'm not quite sure how to stop him if he decides to try but okay." Uzu said in a frazzled tone.

"I'll be there soon angel, so just hold on until then."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just do that."

"Love you baby." Kakashi said gently. He could hear the warmth and affection in her tone when she replied.

"Love you too, Kashi." And hung up the phone.

Uzu sighed and pressed the red button on the phone and started to turn around to give the phone back to Sakumo when she slammed into a hard male body and fell. She heard a faint, 'Whoops' in the dark velvety tone that Sakumo spoke in and felt his hands grab her. One on her shoulder and the other grasping her wrist so that he could pull her back up right.

He pulled her up against him and settled his large hands on her shoulders as she blushed and looked up at him with a comical look on her pretty face. "Were you listening to me and Kashi talking?" She asked in a suspicous tone as she pushed herself away from him. Sakumo gave her an innocent look and she bared her teeth and growled at him.

"Yeah, like you looking at me over your shoulder and speaking in low tones, doesn't make me paranoid." Sakumo said in wary humor as he reached out and ruffled her soft hair affectionatly. She twitched under his hand and slapped it away and hissed at him like a little wild cat and stomped away.

He laughed at the small display of temper and followed behind her, marveling at how quickly other people got out of her way as she stomped through the mall until she found a store and stopped cold, as she looked at the stuff in the window. He stopped a few feet from her and looked at the things in the window curiously, wanting to know what had caught her attention and saw that she was looking at baby stuff and frowned.

His eyes flickered back to her and he silently went over some things and nearly swore when he realised that her earlier aversion to the food at the diner might have been a tell of sorts. He moved to stand directly behind her and laid his hand on on of her shoulders and turned her around and asked. "Are you pregnant?" _Please say no. Please say no._

Uzu flushed and started to stammer. "I-I-I du-dunno."

Sakumo closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath then re opened his eyes and looked at her again. "How long has it been since you and Kakashi-"

"A-About three weeks. Maybe a little longer."

"Was it a safe day?"

"Uh...no. H-He went into heat and I was-_eek!" _She sqeaked as he grasped her wrist and started dragging her through the mall behind him, while he took his phone out again and texted someone then put his phone back in his pants pocket.

"Hey! Hey, where are you taking me?" Uzu asked in a panicked tone as the big scary man dragged her into a pharmacy and looked around for a second before walking up to one of the staff and asked.

"Where do you keep you're pregnacy tests at?"

The guy behind the counter looked up from restocking the candy bars on the small shelves next to the register and blinked at the six foot five, silver haired giant and gaped at him for a second. The guy had the looks of a model and the build of someone who lifted weights for fun. All in all he looked like a rather intimidating guy. And his eyes...

Jesus Christ, he had the most beautifully bizarre grayish sapphire blue eyes. "The pregnancy tests, kid. I don't have all day." The guy said in a silky smooth voice as the guy pointed and watched the guy drag a small pretty blond with him as he walked down the isles until he found what he was looking for.

_Hn, the girl must be his baby sister or something._ Cause he looked like he was a little too much for a girl like her to handle as a lover.

Sakumo looked through the tests and grabbed three different kinds, all of them able to detect pregnancy before there was any signs. He looked back at Uzu and took a shuddering breath and let go of her hand and dropped down to his knees in front of her and caught her chin in his fist and made her look at him.

"I need you to pay attention, sweetness. Because there are some things that you're going to need to know if even one of these tests is positive..." He took a deep breath and set the tests down next to him on the floor and reached out and grasped both of her slender shoulders in his hands. "I am _not_the same kind of animal that Kakashi is. _I am flawed_. And one of my flaws is that I can't _fight_ my baser instincts all the time."

He was a second generation shifter, he was more animal than man, which was probably why his personality was so rough around the edges. And one of his really bad personality quirks was that he couldn't control himself around pregnant females. For some weird reason they just drew him, it was'nt something that he understood, and it wasn't really something that he could control. There was just something about knowing that the woman he was with, was carrying another life inside of her, and it made him _so damn hot_.

There was a chance that he may try to claim Kakashi's woman as his before his son could meet up with them. If nothing else then both he and his son could rest comfortably knowing that their _mate _was well cared for, although Kakashi might kill him first. "If even one of those tests comes up positive... I will not be able to control my instinct to mate with you. Do you under stand?"

"I do." She cringed. "And I'm trying really hard not to be weirded out." Like really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really _really_ weirded out.

Sakumo framed her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her forehead gently then grabbed the boxes up off fo the floor and stood up. "Lets go sweetness." He said as he grasped her small hand in his and tugged her along behind him. He walked back to the front and set the boxes down and quickly paid for them then dragged her out of the store and over to the food court and handed her one of the tests and told her to go use it.

Uzu looked at the test and made a distressed sound as he opened the ladies room door and gently pushed her inside, and quickly stepped in behind her and closed the door. "What are you doing?" She asked, his eyes flickered to her face and noted the scandalized look on her pretty face and pushed her towards one of the stalls.

"I'm here for moral support, now get in there and pee on that thing."

Uzu turned a deep pink color and started to say something when he slapped his hand over her mouth and growled at her. "Either go do you're business or I'm going to kiss you. With tongue." Uzu's eyes got nearly as big as saucers and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

_Ah, it's so much fun to play with her head. _Sakumo thought as he sat down on the edge of the white marble sink and looked around. So this was a lady's rest room. It was considerably different from a man's rest room.

Everything was so pink and flowery, it sort of turned his stomach. It wasn't that all the pink and flowers didn't look nice, but it was a little bit nauseating. "Umm..."

He looked towards the stall that Uzu was in and raised a brow. "Something wrong sweetness?" He asked curiously and snorted in amusment when she said.

"Crap. You're still here."

"Are you feeling shy sweetness?"

"No."

He chuckled and turned on the faucet next to him. _Little liar._


	25. Chapter 25

Okay a quick note to anyone who hasn't been paying attention.

1) Sakumo isn't a bad guy. He's a grey area.

And 2) Uzu is eighteen.

Now back to the story.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo stared at his watch and looked up as the stall opened. T-minus three minutes. Only one more left until he would know if he was going to be an expectant grand father, or a potential second mate to the delicate little hell cat glaring at him from across the room. "How you doing sweetness?" He asked as she walked over to him, her face was nearly as red as the roses planted around his wife's grave.

"How good is you're hearing?" She asked in a dark tone. He cocked his head and considered the question and decided that a small white lie might make her more at ease with him.

"Not that good." He lied as she set the stick down and started to wash her hands.

"What are you going to do to me if it's positive?" She asked as she turned the facet off, he looked down at her and leaned to the side a little bit and rested his shoulder against the wall. Hadn't they already had this conversation?

"Your worried I'm going to pounce on you or something-" Sakumo pointed out and noticed the way she flinched and sighed and reached out and took her wet hand in his and brought it to his lips and licked her finger tips. Liking the way her skin tasted on his tongue, and the way she flushed as his tongue slid across the pads of her fingers. "I won't force myself on you." He said softly as he lifted her hand just a little bit more and ran his tongue along the palm of her hand causing her to jerk and curl her fingers against his face.

Her small finger nails scratching his cheek and chin slightly. "But I'd definitely try to woo you. As much fun as it is to tease you, I don't want to drive you away. You're family after all." He said against her palm before kissing her hand and letting her go and picking up the pregnancy stick and looked at it and let out a low whistle.

_Positive._ "Damn." He muttered as he dropped the stick into the waste basket and looked at her. She looked nervous. And rightly so after the day that she had had.

"What? What did it say? Is it bad? Am I-"

"Yup. Expecting with a capital _E_." He said calmly.

"Crap." Uzu said faintly before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted before Sakumo could grab her.

Sakumo looked down at Uzu in comical horror and swore a blue streak as he moved to see if she was okay since she had hit the tile floor rather hard and might have just given herself a concussion. He carefully lifted her up a little bit and ran one of his hands along the back of her head and growled in annoyance when he found a little knot forming on the back of her head. "Dammit." He muttered again as he lifted her up off of the floor and cradled her against his chest and stood up and moved over to the sink and turned on the facet and stuck his fingers under the water.

"This is just like my late wife all over again." He muttered as he ran his wet finger tips along her cheeks and waited for her to stir. Uzu moaned and twitched, turning her head and hiding her face against his shirt.

"Come on sweetness. Wake up. We still have a lot of stuff to do before you can conk out for the day." Sakumo said gently as he stuck his fingers back under the facet and ran them across her skin again and smiled a little bit when she finally opened her eyes and glared at him.

"You suck." She growled at him and he snickered at her and set her on the counter and moved to settle his body between her legs so that she could lean against him while he fixed a wet towel for her since she wasn't looking too good right now. She leaned against his body, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder, her small hands gripping his shirt.

"How you feeling sweentess? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

"My head hurts."

He snorted. "My head would hurt too if I cracked my skull on some tiles."

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mom yet..."

"Well, you have nine months to get ready. And you have me and Kashi to help. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Sakumo asked cheerfully as he pressed the wet towel to her forehead and turned off the tap and just stood there letting her collect her thoughts and trying his best not to touch her any more than necessary since he was starting his 'wooing' phase.

"Woo-hoo." Uzu said sacrastically and Sakumo laughed and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Oh you poor thing. You have no idea-" He chuckled as he let her go and took the towel from her. "Let me see your eyes..." He said as he tipped her head back so that he could look for any sign of a concussion. Once he was sure that she had suffered no lasting effects form her fainting spell he picked her up off of the sink and set her on her feet.

"Come on, we still have to get you some things and get to the ranch." Because Kakashi would be there before they were if they kept dragging their feet and Sakumo did not want to get home to his house burning down because his son lost his temper.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi pulled up to the black iron gate and studied the high walls that his father had built around his home and shut off the car and got out so that he could hack into the security system and open the gate. It was well past six thirty in the evening and he was tired, hungry and anxious to see his mate again. And for good reason, he knew the way his dad acted around women. He also knew that once his father found out about his 'possible' grand child his baser instincts would really come in to play and his whole personality would do a one eighty.

Not really a good thing and not really a bad thing either.

He knew that his dad would be more protective of her once he learned about the baby, but at the same time he'd want to woo her and claim her as his mate too. And while that wasn't really his father's fault, it was just plain weird and all it would do is upset and confuse Uzu and that could put unnecessary stress on her and the baby.

He hacked the system and punched in a new key code and pushed the gate open. He was about to get back into the car when he heard the soft rumbling of a car engine and closed his car door and climbed on top of the roof and stood on it watching the drive way for any signs of his dad's sleek silver car and smirked a little bit when he saw his father's car coming up the drive way.

_Excellent. _He could punch his dad for taking his mate and grab Uzu and kiss her breathless at the same time.

Sakumo slowed his car and stopped it as he caught sign of his son stepping down off of the roof of his car and growled in irritation when Kakahsi decided to take things just a bit too far and jumped onto his car front and dropped down into a squat on the silver hood and reached out and tapped the glass windshield right in front of Sakumo's face and crooked his index finger at his father. "Come. Here." Kakashi said in a dangerously low tone before letting his eyes flicker towards the back seat, his eyes settling on Uzu's slumped form and he jumped down off fo his dad's car and walked around to where Uzu was as his dad got out of the car.

"She's sleeping Kashi." Sakumo said as he unfolded himself form the driver seat and gently closed his door. Kakashi glanced at him for a second then looked back at his mate.

She looked okay. Tired-no exhausted. She looked utterly exhausted by todays turn of events. He quietly opened the door and leaned down and slipped one hand through her hair and smiled a bit when she turned her head and moaned a little before he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers and frowned when she jerked and lifted her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist before her hand could connect and noted how pale her face looked when she realised what she had been about to do.

"Kashi? Oh god, I'm sorry." She said in a sleepy tone as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. He smiled at her and let go of her wrist so that he could frame her face in his hands and kissed her again. Deeper this time. Needing to taste her sweetness on his tongue before he lifted his lips and looked her over again.

"Don't worry about me, baby. Just tell me that you're okay."

"I'm fine."

He smiled and gently stroked her soft hair back from her face. "Good..." He said softly as he let his hands fall away from her and turned to face his dad. "Because I'm going to have to hurt you for taking her." He said as he lashed out in a lightening quick move, catching his dad across the face with his fist. Sakumo's head snapped to the side with enough force to break a normal person's neck and his cheek throbbed and ached like mad.

Wow, Kashi must really be pissed at him if he was'nt going to bother holding back any.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow, Kashi must really be pissed at him if he wasn't going to bother holding back any.

Sakumo started to turn his head to look at his son when he felt Kakashi's fist slam into his jaw again and blinked back tears as the inside of his cheek split open against his teeth and taste blood. "Kashi listen-" Crack!

"Fuck me. You know that you could-" Crack!

"_Owwww._" Just how many times was Kakashi going to punch him anyways? Sakumo wondered as he stagger a little bit and spat out a mouth full of blood then turned his head to look at his son. Kakashi stood there with both of his hands tightly fisted by his side, his mis matched eyes full of murderous intent.

Sakumo spat out some more blood and licked his lips and stared at his son. Damn the kid, he was just like him. Once he had a person cornered he didn't give an inch until he got his point across. And he had gotten his point across beautifully without having to kill him. So Sakumo thanked his lucky stars and smiled at his boy. "Feel better now?"

Kakashi continued to glare at him and growled, "No. So I'll be kicking your ass later." Sakumo gave his son a crooked grin and nodded his head in understanding. Yeah. Sure. He probably deserved being knocked around for the shit had put Sweetness and his son through.

"Alright. But before you do, we need to sit down and talk." Sakumo said as he straitened his spine and leaned his back against his car door and sighed tiredly as Kakashi moved back to where Uzu was, and carefully gathered her into his arms, and lifted her up out of the seat and stepped back away from his fathers car, and kicked the door closed.

"I'll be taking her up to the house with me." He said in a cold tone as he glanced at his dad. Sakumo shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"Do what you want, Kashi." Sakumo said softly as he watched his son load the woman into his car and felt the insane urge to walk up behind the boy and snap his neck. But that was his baser instinct at work so he tried not to pay much attention to the sudden jealousy welling up in his chest, or the rage at having Uzu taken from him, even if only for a little while.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his sore jaw then climbed back into his car and waited at Kakashi climbed into his own and started the vehicle up and started driving the rest of the way to the house with Sakumo hot on his heels. They both pulled up to the two story cabin style ranch and parked their cars side by side.

Kakashi glanced over at his father's car and felt the sudden intense need to fuck up the pretty silver paint job but restrained himself and instead turned his attention back to his mate. He reached over and unbuckled her seat belt and placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake since she had dozed back off while he had been hitting his father. She moaned and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey, Kashi..."

He smiled faintly in the dimming sun light. "Hey baby. Tried?" He asked half teasingly. Uzu nodded her head and stretched a little bit as a loud **_bam _**jostled the entire car, causing both Kakashi and Uzu to nearly jump out of their skin and look towards the front of the car where Sakumo's foot was firmly planted on the hood. Denting it really badly. Kakashi bared his teeth and growled threateningly as Uzu reached over and quickly took the keys out of the ignition before he could turn on the car and run his father over in retaliation and climbed out of the car.

Sakumo glanced at her and smiled as she climbed out of the car and walked up to him. "Did I scare you?" He asked playfully. Uzu didn't say anything as Kakashi got out of the car and stood there watching her curiously as she walked around his father without so much as a word or warning and walked over to his car and used Kakashi's car keys to dig a deep gnash in the passenger side. Both Kakashi and Sakumo gaped at her in shock as she scratched a picture of a penis and balls in the paint the wrote,

**_I fuck little boys._**

All around the picture, causing Sakumo to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose as Kakashi busted out laughing. Sakumo growled in irritation and walked over to her and grasped her wrist and pulled her away from his scar before she could put anything else suggestive on it's side, that might get his ass kicked by some of the locals, and glared down at her.

"Really? That's what you put on there. What? You couldn't think of anything more embarrassing?"

Uzu smiled up at him. "Yup, I just decided that this was funnier."

Sakumo raised his brows at her and muttered, "Oh really." He could think of at least a million other things that were way, way, way funnier. And less threatening to his heath. He gave her a dark look and then smiled at her and before she could react pinned her against the car and slipped a hand down her shirt to caress one of her breasts as he kissed her.

Kakashi's jaw dropped and he turned a deep fiery red.

Sakumo tangled his fingers in Uzu's thick blond hair and tugged her head back a little bit and slanted his mouth over hers and licked along her bottom lip, seeking entrance as he pinched and rolled her nipple causing her lips to part under his as she gasped. He growled and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and kissed her deeply before he shifted his hand from her breast to her thorat and wrapped his fingers around her neck and stroked the skin over her pulse point as she tried to push him away.

The kiss might have gone on for a while if Sakumo had'nt heard his son finally speak up behind him. "Father." Sakumo lifted his mouth from Uzu's and gave her a cheeky grin as he noted the thuroughly scandalized look on her pretty face before his felt Kakahsi grab him and he was thrown a good ten feet back away from the girl.

Sakumo twisted himself around in mid air and flipped himself so that he hit the ground on his feet and dug in his heels to keep from skidding back too far and grinned at his son. "So. Going to hurt me Kashi?"

Kakashi rolled his shoulders and gave him a chilling smile. "No, father. I'm going to destroy you."


	27. Chapter 27

Uzu sat down on the porch and stifled a yawn behind her hand as she watched Kakashi and his dad get into a knock down drag out fist fight. Kakashi knocked his father back with a quick knee to the stomach and then dropped to the ground and kicked his father's feet out from under him and then climbed on top of him and started punching him in the face.

Sakumo let Kakashi get in three shots before he blocked the fourth one with his arm and slammed the hell of his hand into the underside of Kakashi's chin, knocking his son's head back on his spine with enough force to cause serious pain then lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kakashi's neck and pulled him off of him and slowly started to choke him. Kakashi struggled to free himself from his dad's hold and bit the inside of the man's leg, dangerously close to his upper thigh, causing Sakumo to yelp and let his son go.

Kakashi scrambled back away from his father growling and snarling like a wild animal. Sakumo growled at his son then turned his attention to the painful bloody wound on his leg. "You son of a bitch..." Sakumo said as he noted with some satisfaction that his son had literally taken a huge bite out of him.

He felt torn between beating Kakashi until his teeth fell out and laughing. His son really knew how to hurt a person. "Feel better now that you've hurt me, son?"

Kakashi's blood stained lips peeled back from his teeth and he growled low and feral in the back of his throat.

"Uh, guys..."

Both males looked at her as she spoke up. Their fight temporarily forgotten. Kakashi was across the yard and on his knees in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Do you need something?" He asked gently as he framed her face in his hands.

"Yes. Please stop fighting and lets go inside-" Kakashi opened his mouth to protest when she said. "I'm exhausted Kakashi. And I just want to eat something and settle in for the night." Kakashi studied her for a second then nodded as Sakumo got up off of the ground and limped over to the steps as he dug his house key out of his pants pocket and dangled it in front of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi turned his head and gave his father a murderous look and snatched the keys from him and snapped, "Careful old man, or I'll rip you're fucking arm off and beat you with it."

Uzu sighed tiredly and hung her head as Kakashi stood up and moved to unlock the door as Sakumo dropped down onto the step next to her. "You okay Sweetness?" She gave him a blank look and he smiled a little bit. Not offended in the least by her silence. She'd had one hell of a day.

She'd been kidnapped.

Found out that her mate had a father.

Found out that he was sexually attracted to her.

And to top it all off, she had found out that she was going to be a mother in nine months.

_Anyone _would be exhausted after a day like today. Kakashi opened the door to his place and flipped on the small lamp on the table by the door and turned to Uzu and frowned when he saw his father sitting there talking to her in low tones. Rage and jealousy rose, swift and hot in his gut.

This isn't the way that he imagined things would be between himself and his father, but he couldn't fight his need to protect his mate from the man. For some odd reason he just couldn't see his father's playfulness as anything but a threat to his happiness with Uzu. "Uzu, baby, door's open." Kakashi said as he walked up behind her and not so gently pushed his father away form her and grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Sakumo glared at him and stood up and took a few steps and said in a sly tone that made Kakashi freeze up. "I'll get the baby stuff out of the car." Kakashi's ears flattened back against his head and the fur on his tail stood on end.

"B-Baby?" Kakashi said stupidly as he gripped Uzu's hand tighter, squeezing much harder than he meant too. He was just a little shocked. Well okay, he was really shocked. Sure he had expected Uzu to be pregnant, but he hadn't been able to give her the test that he had bought for her this morning so naturally he had just started assuming that she was and now that he knew that she really was, he was just...

Well, shocked.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy or anything. He was. Very happy. But he was a little upset that he hadn't been with her when she found out. He was also a little upset that his father had ruined such a sweet and tender bonding experience between him and his mate. He let go of her hand and pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly and then let her go and smiled at her. "Oh my god, I love you, baby. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He said over and over again in between kisses.

Uzu moaned and gripped his shoulders to keep herself upright when she started to feel a little dizzy as he kissed her.

Sakumo watched the two lovers with an almost jealous look on his face and made a funny soft keening sound in the back of his throat as he opened the truck of his car and started to unload it. Gods he missed his mate. He missed everything about her. Her softness. Her warmth. Her heart.

He missed the way she lost her temper with him and kicked his ass when he did something wrong. He missed the verbal battles between them. He missed backing her against the wall and kissing her breathless and teasing her.

He envied his son for finally finding someone that he could spend his life with. But most of all-

He felt more lonely at moments like this, than he had in a long time. So much so that he wondered why he hadn't bothered to kill himself like he had wanted too all those years ago after she had died. After a minute or so of silently observing them Sakumo finally cleared his throat and drew their attention. "Yeah, sorry to interrupt you two crazy kids, but I just wanted to let you know where you'll be sleeping-" Not that they would be sleeping right away. He knew his son was probably about ready to blow and desperate to get his mate alone. "There are two extra rooms upstairs not too far from my own. Pick one and the other will be used as a nursery."

Kakashi nodded his head and pulled Uzu into the house then poked his head out and said, "Set her stuff inside the door way and sit down and watch TV or something. I'll cook us all dinner once I'm done upstairs."

Sakumo was about to say something, something stupid like, 'Can I come along?' or maybe something like 'Can I watch?' or the most damning of all 'Can I participate?' and quickly shut his mouth and bit his tongue. He didn't want to drive a wedge between himself and his son. Nor did he want to put un needed stress on Sweetness cause it could hurt her and the baby. And hurting her would hurt Kashi and despite his old wolfish ways, he _did_ love his son.

And he wanted him to be happy.

Even if he was left feeling hollow and alone inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Kakashi dragged Uzu upstairs and pushed her into a room and quickly shut the door and locked it behind him. "Kashi?"

"Hush... I just want you to myself for a little bit." He said as he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and waited for her to climb in. She hesitated for a second and he made an impatient sound.

"Come here Uzu. I need to check you over with my own eyes and make sure that you're really okay." He said gently as he reached out to her. She looked at his hand warily and wondered what he would do once he saw the markings that his father had put on her. She didn't thing that he would take seeing the bites very well. And she doubted that he would simply let it slide.

"Is there a problem Uzu?" Kakashi asked after a second, moving away from the bed and grasping her wrist and pulling her over to the bed and pushing her down onto it and grasping the front of her shirt.

"Kashi..."

His expression was dark as he unbuttoned the buttons. His father _had_ done something to her. He could tell by the way that she was acting. She had never looked so anxious, and nervous before. "What did he do?"

"N-Nothing Kashi. I-I'm fine." Uzu stuttered as she tried to pull the lapels of her shirt together as he slipped his hands inside of the soft silky fabric and tried to push it off of her shoulders. She was lying. He could sense it in the way she was trying to hide whatever hsi father had done to her, and though he understood that she didn't want to cause trouble between himself and his father, the gauntlet had already been thrown down.

His father had dared to lay his hands on his mate. And while he may not actually kill him for it like he would anyone else. He didn't have to sit back and allow it to pass either. He grasped her wrists and leaned in and kissed her in an effort to distract her so that he could pull the shirt off of her. She made a whimpering sound as he licked along her lower lip and almost smirked when he felt her hold on the fabric loosen enough for him to pull it aside.

She felt the cool air on her naked skin and jumped a little bit under him and he lifted his mouth and stared at her flushed face and fairly shook with rage as he saw the bite markings on her neck and shoulder. The one on her neck wasn't really what pissed him off so badly. What pissed him off so badly was the bite mark on her shoulder.

The one that was raw and red and angry looking. The one where he could clearly see his fathers teeth imprinted on her smooth pale skin. He reached out a shaking hand and lightly traced the teeth marks and noticed the way she jumped and twitched under his hand. "Oh god baby..." His father was such an unbelievable bastard to mark her like this. To mark her skin as if she were _his_ mate.

He leaned over her and rested his weight on his elbows and licked the bright red mark. Gently running his tongue along her shoulder. How could his father have done this? How could he have marked his precious love, as his own? What could he have possibly been thinking?

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo sat down on the couch in the darkened living room drinking a beer and waiting for Kakashi to come barreling down the stairs to kill him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Kakashi saw the mating mark that he had placed on Sweetness earlier today, and knew that his son would be furious.

But there were things that his son didn't know yet about their creators, and how the mating mark on Sweetness's skin played an important part in ensuring her safety and well being. He knew that it was only a matter of time before their creators came to the ranch looking for him and his son. He also knew that they had promised never to lay their hands on another female that bore his mark, and by claiming her as his mate and the child she carried as his own, his creators wouldn't be able to touch her without losing a majority of their people to his wrath.

Kakashi however was the only real wild card in the deck. No one would expect him to also be mated to the same girl.

It would puzzle their creators. Confound them.

It would also give them something new to study, out of curiosity about how two alpha's could stand to share the same woman and not rip out each others throat. He lifted his beer to his lips and took a small drink, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering in his stomach and set the drink aside.

He was full of regrets.

And though this would add to the numbers, he couldn't help asking himself. _What was one more? _

_(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Kakashi kissed Uzu lovingly and then rolled off of her. "Dammit." He muttered as he ran his fingers through his silver hair and sat on the edge of the bed. Uzu lay on the bed for a second or so longer before sitting up.

"Whats wrong?" She asked anxiously as she slowly pulled the lapels of her shirt together. Kakashi looked at her and thinned his lips and sighed.

"We need to talk." He said gently, trying to ease into the news that she now had two mates instead of one because he didn't want to freak her out.

"About what?" She asked as he stood up and walked over to the bedroom door and unlocked it and opened the door.

"Don't worry about it just yet." He said as he slipped out of the room, leaving her alone for the time being as he walked down stairs to get his dad. He wanted the man to tell her himself, what he had done, and why. He came down the steps and looked towards the living room. It was quiet and dark, but he could see his father's outline perfectly in the darkness, sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. Kakashi walked up to him and kicked his left foot.

Needing to vent his frustrations some way that didn't involve punching the ever loving hell out of his dad. "Get up." Kakashi said in an eerily calm voice. Sakumo set his drink back down and stared at his son and licked his lips.

"You found the mark?"

Kakashi bared his fangs at him and flattened his ears back against his head. "Mm, so that's a yes then-" Sakumo said softly as he stood up. "Where am I going?" He asked Kakashi curiously.

"Upstairs to explain to Uzu just what you have done and what it means." Kakashi said in a tone colored by barely restrained rage. Sakumo nodded his head in the dark and started walking, finding just a little bit amusement in the way Kakashi followed him up the steps.

Sakumo entered the bedroom and froze when he saw Uzu sitting on the bed with her shirt unbuttoned and loosely hanging over her shoulders, the lapels covering her breasts, but leaving the soft swells exposed, her long pale blond hair hung over her shoulders and curled around her cheeks. Oh god she looked good.

She turned her head and looked at him and made a funny sound and quickly turned her back on the bed and started to button up her shirt hastily with shaky hands while muttering swears under her breath. Sakumo chuckled and walked into the room and made himself comfortable standing against the wall across from the bed as Kakashi closed the door again and locked it.

Uzu looked up and over at Kakashi and frowned. "Kashi?"

"It's alright baby. We just need to talk. _All _of us." Kakashi said as he looked over at his father. Sakumo crossed his arms and waited for his son to speak.

Kakashi looked at him and said in a deadly calm voice. "Tell her. Tell Uzu just what you have done."

Uzu looked back and forth between Kakashi and Sakumo with a confused look on her pretty face. "I put a mating mark on her." Sakumo said softly, so softly that Kakashi almost couldn't hear him speaking. And if he couldn't hear his father then he knew that Uzu couldn't.

"Say it louder."

Sakumo gave his son a dark and angry look. "I put a mating mark on her." He said the words coldly, making himself seem as if he didn't care one way or the other and steeled himself for Uzu's reaction. She paled a little bit and looked at Kakashi then him with a panicked expression on her face.

"I-I don't understand, Kashi. What does this mean?"

She sounded so scared. Kakashi's heart ached in his chest. "It means that instead of one lover, you now have two."

She stared at him in shock and shook her head slowly. Sakumo came away from the wall and grasped her hands. "Please don't look like that..." She had such a distressed look on her face that it was literally breaking his heart.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair again. God what a fucking mess. "Uzu, honey, I'm sorry about this, but I need to leave you with him so that you can both get to know each other."

Uzu started to move off of the bed but Sakumo caught her before she could reach Kakashi. "Kashi no! Please!" She was scared. She didn't like this situation, and while he couldn't blame her, there was nothing much that he could do other than stay in the room and watch his father. And he doubted that he could stand to do that.

Kakashi was having a hard time keeping himself from crying. If he had ever, ever thought in a hundred years that something like this would happen then he would have walked away form her that first day he had met her. "He won't hurt you honey. He won't. So try not to be so scared..."

She struggled even more in his father's grasp and tried to reach for him. "Kashi!"

Kakashi gave her a sad look and slipped out of the room and closed the door and slumped to the floor crying. Crying because he may have just earned her hatred and contept. Crying because they were facing an uncertain future.

But most of all because he was'nt sure if there was anything that he could say or do for her later, to get things back to the way they had been before.

And he _hated_ himself for it all.


	29. Chapter 29

"Kashi! Kashi!" Uzu struggled in Sakumo's hold, trying desperately to get to the door. Fear pulsed through her blood making her tremble and cry. Why? Why had he abandoned her to this-this man/ She didn't know him! She was frightened of him!

She didn't love him!

"Kashi! Kashi help! Help me please! Take me home!" She sobbed as she tried to pry Sakumo's arms and hands from her body. But he only tightened his hold, he tightened his hold so much that if felt as if he were trying to break her bones.

She cried louder, screaming and kicking and scratching as Sakumo dragged her back onto the bed and quickly pinned her under neath his body. He loomed over her like a dark shadow, his outline blurry because of the tears, but she could feel his breath on her face and knew that he was so very close to her. Much closer than she would have liked. "Let me go."

"I can't." He said softly as he shifted his hold on her hands to one of his own and used his free hand to brush her pale hair back from her face.

"Please, let me go." She pleaded as he brushed his thumb across her right eye lid, forcing her to close her eye.

"I already told you that I can't." He said gently as he wiped the tears from her other cheek. She whimpered a little bit as he leaned his head down just a little bit more and instead of kissing her like she had thought he was going too, he just buried his face against the mattress next to her head and said very gently.

"My name is Sakumo Hatake. My blood type is B positive. I'm forty, and a widower. Kakashi is my only son, I had him when I was still very young. I'm a former soldier, I was let go after the last war and sort of decided to do my own thing and started this ranch. I haven't been a part of a family since Kashi was born. And while I know that I'm a little rough around the edges I would never, _ever_ hurt you, or you're baby."

"My favorite music is classic rock. Not the really old shit but the stuff from the mid to late 80's through the 90's. My favorite food...depends on my mood. My favorite color is a toss up between peach and cream and red. I like hiking, riding horses, gardening, and occasionally I like to get out and go to one of the bars in town and sit in a corner and look mean." He took a deep breath because his lungs were starting to burn a little bit.

"I like candles, especially the ones scented like cinnamon and apples. It reminds me of when I was a kid living with my Grammy. I like kids. Practical jokes are cool too. And I'm very handy to have around in a crisis..." He paused to take another deep breath and tried to think. Had he told her everything? He thought so.

"I can't think of anything else to say except, I know that I scare you. I sort of scare myself sometimes. I also know that you don't know me very well and that _that_ is part of the main problem...but if you ever need me, or just want to talk or something. Just say so and I'll come running." He lifted himself up off of her and let her go and just sat there on the edge of the bed staring down at her for a second before saying.

"You've had a hard day. Try and get some rest." Then stood up and walked across the room and slipped out the door only pausing long enough to ask if she wanted Kakashi sent in. She didn't answer him. She just curled up on her side on the bed and cried. Sakumo thinned his lips and walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him and stood there in the hall staring down at his son.

Kakashi hadn't been able to walk away and leave the two of them totally alone. Kakashi sat across the floor from the bedroom door with his knees drawn to his chest. "Is she okay?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Are you?" Sakumo asked his son as he dropped down to his knees in front of Kakashi.

"No. Not really." Kakashi said as he rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling very weary.

"Yeah, well, neither is she... She's still crying."

Kakashi nodded his head. He was still crying too, he just couldn't seem to stop himself. "D-Did you-" Kakashi started to ask if his dad had mated with Uzu properly but the dark and angry look on his father's face stopped him cold.

"No. I refuse to do that to her."

"You'll make yourself sick if you put it off for too long." Kakashi pointed out. Sakumo growled at his son. The boy was an idiot if he thought that he was going to force that girl to do something that she simply wasn't capable of doing at this point. He'd wait and let her get to know him before he even bothered to do more than hold her hand.

"So what. It's late Kashi. I'm going to bed." Sakumo said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Leaving Kakashi sitting in the hall, alone with his thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

Kakashi didn't sleep that night. All he could think about was the look on Uzu's face when she had freaked out. Her expression had been such frightened one. _And I walked out of the room and left her._ He thought darkly as he ran his fingers through his hair and paced a little bit across the living room floor. Fuck, he was stupid. No-

He was _beyond_ stupid.

He _had_ promised that he would take _care_ of her and _protect _her and he had betray her. He had betray her love for him and left her defenseless.

He doubted that it would matter that he hadn't wanted too. That he had been sitting right outside crying his heart out. He doubted that she would listen. He doubted that she would care. And he wasn't sure what to expect when she woke up in another hour or so since it was well past eight in the morning already.

He heard the faint sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs and stopped his pacing and looked over in the stairs general direction to see his father coming down dressed in fades and torn skin tight jeans and a black sleeveless wife beater under a long sleeved blue, aqua, pale green and sliver plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his long silver hair tied back at his nape.

Sakumo stopped short of the bottom stair as soon as he saw his son standing in the living room and sighed.

Kakashi was looking pale, the dark circles under his eyes make him look even more pale, and almost sickly in the faint morning light. "Didn't sleep?" Sakumo asked as he passed by Kakashi on his way to the kitchen. There was a possibly starving female upstairs sleeping and he needed to make sure that she had something to eat. And because he was such a nice guy, he'd let Kakashi take her food up to her since he doubted that she would want to come out of her room anytime soon.

At least while _he_ was skulking about the house.

Kakashi followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the table and blinked. He'd been a little busy last night with the whole 'second mate' for his woman thing that he hadn't bothered to look around his dad's house and see what kind of stuff the man liked. And now that he was sitting down in the kitchen, well, he was just plain stunned.

The kitchen lay out was designed specifically to please, with a female in mind. It was big, and spacious without being over whelming so. The counter tops were a soft peach and cream color and matched the walls that were cream with peachy colored trim around the corners. There were nice paintings-watercolors from the looks of them, with floral arrangements made up of roses, lilies, sun flowers and other flowers.

The pastel colors blending together to make a beautiful pictures that looked perfect on the walls. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts of how much Uzu might like the room and focused on his problem. "I couldn't sleep because I left her..." Kakashi finally said as he watched his dad grab some eggs, sausage, milk, cheese, bacon, several different jellies and jams from the fridge and set them all on the island across from the stove and then move to grab a mixing bowl, a whisk, a really sharp knife, and some frying pans.

His father paused and looked at him, his grayish dark blue eyes flickering to his face. "You didn't really leave her, son. If you had, you'd have been more than ten feet away from her the whole time." But Kakashi hadn't been more than ten feet away, even on the other side of the door, he had made sure to stay well with in reaching distance so that if things got really out of hand he_ could_ have come back inside and helped her.

Kakashi looked at his dad with a sad expression on his face. "I'm scared that she won't want me after the way I left her alone last night." Kakashi admitted in a shaky tone. Sakumo sighed and set aside the cracked egg shell that he had had in his hand and said very gently.

"Look son, if she loves you as much as you love her, then she'll forgive you. It might take a little bit of time. Depending on how vindictive she is deep down inside-" Sakumo paused when he heard his son whimper pitifully and looked at him with a surprised look on his face. _Wow, that bad? _Sakumo wondered as Kakashi scooted down in his seat as his ears drooped a little bit. "Then again, you may be totally screwed. But whatever. The point remains, if she loves you, she'll find a way to forgive you."

"What if I can't forgive myself?" Kakashi asked softly. Sakumo reached out and picked up an egg and threw it at Kakashi in irritation. The egg smacked into Kakashi's forehead before he could react and splattered cold egg yolk on his face. Kakashi sputtered and wiped at his face with his hands.

"Why the hell-"

"Shut up and listen to me pup. You are still young, your going to do stupid shit, and you're going to regret it. Just make sure that when you do fuck up, that you learn form your mistake and don't do it again." Sakumo growled as he cracked three more eggs into the bowl and then added a little bit of milk and salt and pepper and started to whisk the eggs and milk together. Kakashi blinked at him several times before scooting down a little farther in his seat and deciding not to speak any more.

His dad might throw another egg at him if he did. "How does Uzu like her eggs?"

"Cooked. Sometimes sunny side up. Especially if there is bacon and sausage on the menu. I've noticed that she sort of likes to play with her food." Kakashi said. Sakumo's lips curved up into an amused smile as he grabbed two eggs and walked over to a medium sized frying pan and cracked them into it and turned on the eye.

"Well, how about I make sure that she has plenty of food to play with today." Sakumo said in wary amusement. Ah, this conversation brought back memories of his late wife. She had liked to play with her food too. In fact there had been a few times when she had put on a really weird puppet show for him.

He'd laughed so hard that he had cried, it had just been that funny.

Kakashi perked up in his seat. "That might temporarily distract/make her happy." If she didn't decide to throw the plate at his head that is.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu lay on her back in bed staring at the ceiling.

She hadn't slept a wink last night after what had happened. She had hoped that Kakashi would come back and check on her but he had'nt and that had just served to upset her further. She had laid in bed crying a majority of the night and now she was just too tired to care or worry about what might happen today.

Her stomach rumbled and she sighed and turned over onto her stomach to muffle the sound and buried her face in the soft pillow. "I wonder if he even cares that I'm upset..." The Kashi she knew would be. Hell the Kashi she knew would have been beating down her bed room door if he so much as thought that she had stubbed her toe. But...he had'nt come to check on her and she didn't know what to do.

Did he even care about her now that she was pregnant with his baby? Or had he decided that he didn't want to be with her? She felt the familiar sting of tears and snifled and rubbed at her eyes.

Well if he refused to come and see if she was okay, then to hell with him! She didn't have to stay here. She didn't have to do anything but think of _her_ baby. She pushed herself upright and climbed off of the bed and walked over to the window and opened it and looked outside.

There was a tree outside of her window that she could use to get down to the ground. And she could probably steal one of the cars, no wait-

Taking a car would draw too much attention. She'd steal one of the horses instead.

It would'nt make as much noise as a car, and she could probably lose Sakumo and Kakashi if she stuck to some dirt trails away from the roads. She looked around for a second and sighed. Wondering if this was the right thing to do. She didn't particularly like the idea of running away, or stealing, but she didn't feel right about staying here with Sakumo and Kakashi either.

Not after the way that they had treated her.

"Sorry guys, but I'm done." She muttered as she carefully climbed out the window and onto the nearest tree limb and carefully made her way down to the ground. Well, that had been easier than she had thought it would be. Now all she had to do is steal one of the horses and get as far away from here as possible.

She quietly snuck around the house, checking the windows to see if she could locate Kakashi and Sakumo before she even bothered to make a move. After all had'nt Kakashi said once that she should be aware of what worked against her.

She found the two in the kitchen talking while Sakumo cooked and smirked and made her way to the barn and quickly found a nice little blond colored mare that she could ride and saddled it and led it out of the barn and climbed up on it's back and lightly dug her heels into it's sides to make it move and rode across the yard and back through the woods behind the house and soon got herself lost.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stared at the horse tracks cutting across his father's yard in shock as Sakumo looked at his son and wrinckled his nose, wondering what was going through his mind before he said, "Oh shit." Well, he supposed that he didn't need to wonder any more what his son was thinking since those two words pretty much summed up everything.

Sakumo gave his son a pointed look and decided to needle him a little bit. "She took one of my horses Kashi."

"I know."

"I'm just a bit suprised." Sakumo said, earning a dirty look from his shocked son. To say that Sakumo was suprised that their mate had taken one of his horses would be the under statment of the century. He was in awe of the fact that a city girl like Uzu would even know what a horse was, much less how to_ steal_ and _ride_ one.

And she had picked the nice little blond mare that he had bought several years ago, Buttercup.

Buttercup was a very nice, very sweet tempered, and not easily spooked little mare. She was trained to be able to find her way home if she got lost or her rider was lost. She was also trained so lay down next to her rider if said person got thrown and hurt so that she could keep the person warm and protect them from small animals that might attack them until help arrived.

"I can't believe that she did this." Kakashi finally said in outrage. Sakumo shrugged his shoulders, it was sad, but he felt that they should have expected her to do something crazy like this. After all she had been rather upset last night by their behavior among other things, so it was only normal that she would have decided to run.

She must have felt as if they were trying to toy with her or take her free will from her or something. Maybe made her feel as if she was'nt as loved as she really was. "Hn, I can-" Sakumo said as he dropped down to one knee in the dirt and lightly traced the fresh hoof prints in the dirt. Kakashi shot him a scathing look and he snickered. "_Well I can_. I told you how upset she was last night." Sakumo said as he stood up.

Kakashi growled in irritation. "So what do we do now?"

Sakumo looked at his son and raised a silver brow at him and grinned. "We hunt our girl down and drag her home and put her fears to rest." Kakashi's mouth opened, then abruptly snapped shut.

"How exactly do you suggest we go about doing that?"

"Which part?"

"Putting her fears to rest."

"Oh. Thats easy son. There are certain things that every pregnant woman needs to be happy. 1) She needs to feel attractive. 2) She needs almost constant love and affection. Oodles of it-" So much of it that she would'nt know what ot do without it. "3) Candy bars-" Kakashi gave him a funny look.

"Candy bars?"

Sakumo shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care much to explain that one since it made him relive the time his late wife had been two months along with Kakashi and jonsing for a Snickers bar. Or how he had refused to give her one because he had been worried that she would develop diabetes or something, and had her knock him around with a frying pan.

"And number 4) Sex. If you don't do her as often as you can she gets funny ideas and then you go to take her something for breakfast and find out that she has climbed out of your bedroom window and stolen you're dads _horse_ and is _somewhere_ in the wild blue yonder; with her funny ideas. Do you see where I going with this, Kashi?" Sakumo asked curiously.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Yes, he understood. And his dad was right.

Sort of.


	31. Chapter 31

Uzu snapped the stick in her hand in half in irritation and looked around. She had been on one of the old dirt trails parallel to the road that she knew that she inevitably had to take to get home-_her_ home. Not that nice cozy ranch with both of those cave men.

But for some unfathomable reason she didn't want to move from her current spot. Maybe because she felt guilty for taking the horse (which was rather smart for a horse. Alarmingly so. She'd been having a nice conversation with the mare about her man troubles for the past three hours) Maybe because she felt guilty for leaving Kakashi behind, because she still loved the cad. _Damn_ his black soul. Or maybe it was because she had some how gotten turned around and could no longer tell which way she could take to get the hell out of here.

Whatever the reason she just seemed frozen to the spot. "I'm an idiot. Aren't I?" She asked, not even sure why she bothered speaking out loud. She was already a little disturbed by the fact that she had been talking to a horse for the past few hours. But dammit she didn't have anyone else to talk too!

The horse snorted and shook her milky white blond mane. No, she wasn't an idiot. She might be touched in the head because she was talking to a mare out in the middle of no where, but she wasn't an idiot. Uzu turned and looked at the mare. "I just don't know what to do Hoppy."

The horse snorted again and rolled her eyes. Hoppy? As in Hop-a-long? As in a stereo type and not the least bit funny? 'Hoppy' looked back the way that she had come and wondered if her master would hate her for abandoning the odd creature in front of her.

"I love Kakashi. And his dad is...interesting." This _was _an understatement, but it sounded accurate enough to Uzu. "And being around them isn't so bad. If nothing else I'll never be bored. But...I'm not a tart or a loose woman. I'm not a ho, they can't pass me around like a _toy_ and expect me to be happy!" There. The real issue was finally out in the open. Too bad that she only had a horse to talk to about this or the problem might not have been a problem at all.

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Uzu said in a heated tone as she picked up another stick and snapped it in two, trying to imagine it was Kakashi's neck or something, she was just that pissed.

"I don't want any part of either of them if their going to treat me like my opinion in this doesn't matter. I mean, it's my _body_ that their both panting after. I _should_ have a say in what happens to it, right?"

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo and Kakashi had been tracking Uzu for the past three hours since they had discovered that she was gone, and had finally closed in on her position and had decided to sit tight in the bushes and see what she was going to do. It had been over an thirty minutes since they had found her and so far all she had done was stand a few feet away from the mare and stare at the road. It was only when she started talking to the horse when they had exchanged a look and listened close as they thought,

_'Oh shit. She must have fell off earlier and hit her head.'_ Because sane people didn't talk to horses.

Sakumo sighed and used his finger to write in the dirt, _I'll call a doctor to have her checked once we're back at the house. _

Kakashi nodded his head and looked back at Uzu, and wanted to step out and grab her until he realised what she was saying.

_"I mean, it's my body that their both panting after. I should have a say in what happens to it, right?"_Ah, so that's why she had run away. Kakashi thought irritably. He glanced at his father and saw the frown on his face that quickly morphed into a dark and almost predatory look.

_Uh-oh. _Kakashi thought as his father shifted and started to stand up. In a panic, Kakashi reached out and grabbed his dad and pulled the startled man back down shaking his head no.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"I mean it isn't that I really dislike Sakumo-san or anything. Like I said earlier. He is an interesting guy. But having two husbands, especially when both are related by blood, is just a little odd..." A strange look crossed her face and she paled a little bit and started shaking.

"Oh god. Oh god. _Oh god. _I have two husbands now...and their both probably bouncing off the walls, and pissed and-" She started to hyperventilate and cry.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't think that I can handle being with both of them. It's just too weird...and-I need to get moving again before they find me-" She cried as she practically ran over o the mare and started to swing herself up in the saddle when Both of them came out of the bushes. Sakumo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the mare and looked at Kakashi and said.

"Meet me back at the ranch in an hour. Sweetness, you and I have to sit down and figure this out or she'll only run away again." Kakashi nodded his head and grabbed the mare's reigns as his father set Uzu up on his horse's saddle and swung up into place behind her and wrapped his arm back around her waist and squeezed as he dug his heels into the horse's sides and urged it into a light run.

Uzu shuddered and took several minutes to stop crying and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Sakumo's arm tightened around her a fraction of an inch, pulling her back against him a little more. "I'm not going to do anything until Kakashi catches up to us. I am however going to tell you, just how utterly stupid you are for _running_ away from both of _your_ husbands."

Uzu flinched at his cold tone as his horse broke through the bushes and out into the huge back yard behind his house. "Now listen here, Sweetness..." Sakumo said as he slowed his horse to a walk. "It's true that this situation is a bit overwhelming, and probably very scary for you. And it's also true that it is _you're _body, and weather you believe me or not; you do have a choice. But darling, you haven't considered all of the facts." Sakumo paused for a second and looked down at her and growled.

"In fact you don't even have _all _of the facts. So I'm going to enlighten you while Kakashi makes his way back, and you will have a fairly difficult choice to make. One that can make you miserable or very, _very _happy. Remember what I said the yesterday about being flawed? Well, dear, the long and short of it is this. I'm not like Kakashi. My life isn't literally bound to your own. But his is, and he has some really, really bad people after him. And if those people got a hold of you, they _would_ kill you and your baby and _my_ son would literally fall down dead."

"Now, back to the main issue at hand. Because I know that those bad people are after my son, it means that I have to plan accordingly. And part of my plan is keeping you safe, alive and whole. It's simply what my baser instincts demand of me. I have to protect my family. And I will. Even if I have to bloody my hands to do it. Even if I have to tie you to the bed and force you to accept me as your other mate. I'll do it, if it will keep you out of harms way."

"Now since I did mark you as mine, certain events have been set into motion. One of which is if you will accept me as your mate or not-" She opened her mouth to say something and he leaned down and kissed her without warning. Taking advantage of the fact that her mouth had been open, and kissed her thoroughly, letting her feel how angry he was underneath the calmness that he wore like a second skin. He broke the kiss a second or so later and ran his thumb along her bottom lip and said.

"Now-here are the facts that you need to consider before you make any hasty choices. 1) I haven't had a woman since Kakashi's mother died. And I'm more than a little out of practice with being charming. 2) Unlike Kakashi, once I've taken up an interest in a woman, I go into heat. And if I go into heat _before_ claiming you properly, it's going to really suck to be you because I will be out of my fucking mind with need and I won't take _no_ for an answer."

"If that happens, you _will _suffer badly. Your health _will_ suffer, and you _may_ lose the baby. 3) I'd rather _die_ than let _that _happen, and while I know that I'm not the easiest person to get along with, Sweetness, I can promise this, if you choose to accept me, all of me, then you will have more love and affection than any woman would know what to do with. You're baby, will have more love and affection than it will know what to do with. Kakashi and I will see to it personally..."

"I think I understand that but-"

"But?" Sakumo prompted as he raised a brow at her.

"But...well, this is awkward. I mean, have you thought about what would happen if I had a baby with you and Kashi both? What would Kashi's baby call you? Daddy Saku or something? You're going to be it's grand father and well, the whole family dynamics would be rather messed up."

Sakumo's lips twitched in amusement. "The kid can call me whatever it wants. Dad or grand pa. I don't really care. I actually think it would be fun to walk into PTA meetings at his or her school and say, Hi, I'm Sakumo. His/her grand pa. The other man mommy's-omff!" Sakumo grunted as Uzu let out a horrified shriek and elbowed him in the ribs, almost knocking the air from his lungs as she shrieked.

"You're going to make me sound easy!"

He laughed, the sound vibrating deep in his chest as he stopped the horse in front of the house and framed her pretty face between his hands and rubbed his nose against hers. "Sweetness, you have my word that if anyone ever makes the mistake of thinking that you're easy...I'll fucking bury them. I know all too well what kind of woman you are, and you are far from easy. Now. Do you think you can accept me as you have Kakashi? Or will you push me away and end up living in you're own personal hell?" Sakumo asked seriously as he stared into those pretty ruby red eyes.

He held his breath and waited for her to answer him.

"I guess when I really think about it I should accept you."

"Yes. You should. I'm not worried about weather or not you can love me at this point since you don't really know me. So I can wait for that. It's everything else that worries me."

"Does Kashi know about these things?"

"No. But I think he'll figure it out really fast." And he would be beyond pissed about it all too.

"I see... Then what do we do now?"

"Depends. Will you let me touch you without freaking out?" Sakumo asked calmly despite the desire currently heating his blood.

"I dunno. I guess it couldn't hurt very much to try..." Uzu said warily.

"Alright. Just remember that if I move too fast or you don't wanna go all the way, you can push me away and just say 'no'." Sakumo said gently as he got down off of the horse and tied the reigns to the porch railing and then moved to help Uzu down as Kakashi came riding up. Uzu turned and looked at him as Sakumo helped her down off of the horse and set her on the second porch step and leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing her to turn that pretty pink color and squeak and run inside of the house.

"What did you say to her dad?" Kakashi asked as he stopped his ink black stallion in front of his dad and jumped down from the saddle and tied the reigns to the railing next to his dad's.

"A few things... She's decided to accept me as her other mate." Kakashi's eye brows disappeared under his bangs.

"Really?" He couldn't help but sound suprised. He couldn't help but feel curious about what his dad had said to her either.

"Yeah. I'm going to need you to sit in upstairs and keep me from being too rough with her."

"You're planning to mate with her properly." It wasn't a question. Merely a curious statement.

"I am. But before I do I have to make sure that she's ready for this."

"And if she isn't?"

Sakumo looked at his son and scrunched up his nose. "Then I probably won't do anything much to her..." He shrugged his shoulders and walked up the steps. "I might stretch out on the bed and take a nap next to her. Speaking of naps, the two of you didn't sleep last night and should try to get some rest before you both end up sick."

Kakashi sighed tiredly and nodded his head as he followed his father up the steps and into the house. "I'll try dad."

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu sat on the bed in her room trying not to freak out.

Easier said than done since she was feeling so nervous. It was nervous to feel skittish about what was going to happen between her and Sakumo, right? And then there was the fact that Kakashi might decide to join...

Her face turned red and she buried her face in her hands and shook her head. _Dear god._

She wasn't sure that she was ready for this. But now that she had all of the facts about why she should do it, she wanted to get it over with because she wasn't sure that she'd be able to go through with it later. Even if it was in her best interest.

So yeah, being skittish was normal.

The bedroom door opened and she was up and off of the bed and across the room, her back slamming against the wall, as Sakumo and Kakashi stepped through the door. Sakumo gave her an amused look and walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress and started to unlace his boots. "You okay Sweetness?" Sakumo asked as he slipped his shoes off and then lifted his arms to shrug out of his plaid shirt and laid it on the floor next to the bed and tried to decide on a course of action here.

Uzu looked like she was about to come apart at the seams, she looked so nervous. He sort of knew how she felt. He'd had butterflies in his stomach since she had said that she would accept him. He couldn't recall ever feeling so shaken to his core.

Not even when he had mated Kashi's mother.

"Okay, baby, listen up..." Sakumo said gently as he stared strait ahead at the cream colored ceiling. "I know that this is a little hasty. And I want you to know that you don't have to have sex with me just yet. But I _do_ need to become familiar with you're body and learn what pleases you. So this is what we are going to do. You get to set the pace and lead, do whatever makes you feel _comfortable _and _safe_. There are silk scarves in the dresser drawer, if you want to, use them and tie me down."

Kakashi opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out two black silk scarves and looked at his father with a funny look on his face as he held them out to Uzu. Uzu took the scarves and blinked and muttered, "Wow, kinky" under her breath, and walked over to the bed as Sakumo lifted his arms up a little bit.

Uzu started to wrap one scarf around his left wrist and paused. "Um, wouldn't this be done better without clothes?"

Kakashi flinched. "And with that, I'm going outside. Call if you need me Uzu." He said in a rush as he all but ran out the door and closed it back behind him as Sakumo snickered. _Well that was one way to clear a room. _He thought in amusement as he sat up on the bed.

"Do you really want me naked?" He asked curiously, Uzu turned red and stuttered cutely and he snickered again.

"Well, since a simple answer reduces you to this state, then I think I'll keep my clothes on. Go ahead and tie me." He said with a grin as he lay back down and let her tie one of the scarves around his wrist then to one of the solid oak bed posts. Once she was done he tugged on it a few times to test the knots and let her tie his other hand once he was satisfied that the knots wouldn't come undone.

Uzu took a shaky breath and finished tying his other hand and looked down at him. "N-Now what?" She asked curiously.

"Kiss me. Touch me. Play with me if you want. I don't really care as long as you do something."

"O-Oh. Okay." Uzu stammered as she settled herself next to him and reached out to touch him. Running her finger tips along his lips, the bridge of his nose, his forehead, shifting slightly to run her fingers through his silver hair, pushing it back away from his face. Ah, so she was _that _kind of person. Sakumo thought cheerfully.

Uzu was the type of woman that relied heavily on touch. She liked being touched, liked being held, to her it was the most pleasant form of affection. The best way to feel loved by another. It was one of the main forms of communication that she used. Without it, she would feel utterly lost and starved for affection.

She leaned in a little closer, gently playing with his hair until she giggled. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take hold. He could smell the sweet floral scent of her skin, could almost hear the eb and flow of the blood in her veins, the almost deafening thudding of her heart. He lifted his head and kissed her collar bone, grunting softly when she dug her sharp finger nails into his scalp until his it stung.

"You need to relax." He said gently against her skin before letting his tongue snake out and licking along her neck, right over her jugular.

_Easier said than done. _Uzu thought as she tangled her fingers in his thick silver hair and held herself perfectly still. He nipped at her neck, and she jumped a little bit and twitched.

"Did that hurt?" Sakumo asked curiously. He knew that his fangs were sharp, and was just a little worried that he might break the skin that he nipped at and accidentally take a bite out of her.

She loosened her hold on his hair. "No. It didn't hurt." He had just startled her a little bit. He made a humming sound and strained against the scarves a little bit. Suddenly needing to touch her more than anything.

"Kiss me. _Please _Uzu." Sakumo begged as she pulled away a little bit to look at him.

He noted the hesitation and wondered for a second if she would ever feel comfortable with him when an idea struck him. "Pretend I'm Kashi." She blinked at him and started to open her mouth and tell him that he wasn't her Kashi, and pretending that he was. was just well, weird.

"I look like Kashi-" She blinked again and studied him. Yes, the two of them looked almost exactly alike physically.

"I have the same features. The same eyes, the same hair-" The same colored skin and even the same black velvety smooth voice.

"The same build-" She glanced away from his face, feeling some insane need to check for herself. Almost as if she thought that he was lying to her or something. He wasn't of course, she knew this logically. They did have the same build, the same ripped bodies, the same hard muscle from a life time of hard work.

"The same height." She gave him a pointed look and shook her head no. He was wrong about that. He was at least three inches taller than her Kashi.

"We weigh the same." Again he was close, but not completely accurate. Kakashi weighed about two thirty. Sakumo weighed about two fifty, though neither one of them really looked like they were that heavy. They both looked so lean that it was a little hard to believe that they carried that much muscle on their frames.

"We smell the same." Sakumo said and held himself perfectly still as she leaned down and buried her face against his shoulder and breathed deep.

Hn. How about that. They _did_ smell the same.

"I bet we taste the same too." Sakumo said absent mindedly as she lifted her head to look at him. Her mind sliding easily into a curious state. Did they taste the same? Did they taste exactly the same? That pleasant, wild, and untamed taste that she loved so much. There was only one way to find out. Wasn't there?

Sakumo held his breath as she shifted so that she was stradling his hips and leaned over him and brushed her lips across his, once, twice, seeming to test the waters a little bit before she dived in. She curled her fingers in the fabric of his shirt and pressed her lips against his a little bit more and licked along his bottom lip as he parted his lips and let her slip her tongue inside. His entire body feeling like it had just been hit by lightening.

He made a funny sound in the back of his throat and strained against the silk ties again, oh fuck, is this how she kissed Kashi when they were alone? It was such a wicked and tempting kiss for such an innocent girl, and it sent all the blood rushing from his head.

He strained against the ties a little harder and groaned when he felt them give, the soft rending of the fabric startling her into breaking the kiss as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her body and rolled them so that she was under him and tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her breathless.

This was much better. He thought happily as he ravished her. Gods it had been so long since he had had a woman, and even longer since he had felt anything close to desire. But he was feeling them now. He was feeling them as if he were starving. And maybe he was. It wasn't often that an emotionally dead man came back to life.

Uzu made a soft mewling sound as he kissed the curve of her jaw, he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear as he worked the buttons on her shirt, needing to take things further. He slipped his hands inside of her shirt and gently pushed it out of the way and nuzzled the soft swells of her breasts. She twitched and gasped as he licked one of her nipples, flicking it with his tongue before taking it between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth, making her arch up off fo the bed and cry out.

He used his hand to push her back down on the mattress and lighty sucked her other breast before trailing little kisses down her flat stomach pausing to trace the shape of her belly button with his tongue before moving further down and hooking his fingers in the waist band of her pants and looked at her, wondering if she was going to stop him. She stared back at him with a curious expression on her face and he mentally shrugged.

If she wasn't going to stop him; then who was he to complain? He started to pull her pants down when he felt her hand grab his wrist and looked at her. She had another uneasy expression on her face.

"Damn-" He'd been so close too. "Alright. I'll stop here." He said as he let go of her pants and raised up on his knees and popped his neck, trying to release some of the tension in his body.

"I'm sorry." She said very softly. Sakumo looked at her strangely.

"Don't be. Like I said before, I know exactly what type of woman you are. You're heart has to be in it or you simply can't do it." And that was fine. He figured that he had at least a month, maybe two before he actually went into heat. So for the time being he'd steal what little bit of affection he could and do his damndest to woo her.

"Lets let Kashi in and take a nap. After words, I'll feed you since you missed breakfast this morning."

"Okay." Uzu said as she climbed off fo the bed and went and opened the door and peeked out into the hall.

"Kashi-" She couldn't see him, the hall was so dark, but she knew that he was there. She could sense him standing in the shadows waiting for something. "Would you like to come and lay down for a little bit?" She asked and nearly jumped out of her skin when he stepped out of the shadows right beside the door and reached out and lightly ran his knuckles across her cheek lovingly.

"I'd like that, if you really want me here."

She smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room and over to the bed and snorted when she saw Sakumo stretched out on his back with his ankles crossed and his eyes closed. "I guess we're all sharing the same bed..." She said in an bemused tone. Kakashi made a humming sound and walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets back and patted the bed.

Uzu took a second to make up her mind on if she was coming or going and crawled into the bed next to Sakumo and lay down on her side facing Kakashi as he tucked the blankets around her shoulders and climbed onto the bed beside her and turned to face her.

"I love you Uzu." Kakashi said gently, deep down he had been longing to say the words, and after last night he had been feeling very insecure and needed to hear them said back. Uzu smiled at him and grasped one of his hands.

"I love you too Kashi."

Sakumo cleared his throat and both of them looked at him. "Is anyone going to say something to me?" Sakumo asked curiously, feeling just a little bit left out. Kakashi growled at him and muttered.

"Don't make me put a boot up you're ass." Uzu giggled and reached out and patted Sakumo on the head, gently brushing his hair back from his face. Sakumo held his breath for a second and flushed a nice red and made an irritated sound and rolled over so that they couldn't see his face and tried to ignore the sudden frantic thudding of his heart in his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

_Hot. _

It was hot. So much so that she was sweating and uncomfortable and if that wasn't enough to wake her up...

She wanted sex too. _Badly_ if the dull throbbing between her legs was any indication at all.

She opened her eyes and made a quiet huffing sound and glanced at one face. Then the other of both of her bed companions and carefully tried to extract herself from Sakumo and Kakashi's grasp without waking them. An easy enough task since Kakashi had more or less been dead on his feet earlier. Sakumo however was another matter all together. He lay facing her, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her body against his own.

She turned onto her side and squirmed in an effort to free herself from him and after a moment or two was going to give up hope of ever being free when Sakumo lifted his arm so that she could get up and rolled out of bed at the same time she managed to escape. He stood next to the bed, yawning before he looked at her and pointed to the door. She nodded and slipped out of the bedroom with him right behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Sakumo asked curiously as he stifled a yawn behind one of his hands as he looked her over, he couldn't help but catch the faint whiff of arousal coming from her. In fact that was what had woken him up. That and the sensation of all of the blood rushing form his head.

"Uh...n-no. I just-eek!" She cut off her explanation with a small shriek as Sakumo reached out and put his hands on her waist and lifted her up and onto his shoulder. She made small squeaking sound and gripped the back of his shirt in her hands as his hand settled around her legs, just under the swells of her butt cheeks and started walking down the hall. He paused just outside of his bedroom door and debated on weather or not he should really be doing this, then shrugged off the feeling of guilt and opened his bedroom door and slipped inside and dropped her onto his bed.

Watching with a bemused expression as she bounced several times before she settled. She blinked up at him from under her mused hair and he chuckled, finding that look just too cute not to laugh as he slowly popped the buttons on his flanel shirt and slipped it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at his feet before grasping the hem of his white wife beater and pulled it up over his head and dropped it and looked back at Uzu.

She had an almost wary look on her pretty face, not that it botheed him much since he'd wipe that look off of her face soon enough.

Uzu tried to think of something to say, but it was no good, her mouth had gone dry and her mind was starting to get fuzzy as she watched Sakumo strip off both of his shirts. His hands went to the top button on his pants and she found her eyes locking on that area, unable to tear them away. "Something wrong sweetness?" He asked teasingly as he unfastened the button. Uzu flushed pink, with embarrassment and looked away, feigning interest with the pictures hanging above his bed.

He snorted and moved to join her on the bed, he knew that she still wasn't ready to be claimed by him but that didn't mean that he was going to let her suffer because of her morals either. The mattress dipped a bit next to her, and she twisted her head to look at him as he grasped her shirt and started to work the buttons on it as he pressed his lip against her cheek, brushing them against her skin in a feather light caress as he worked his way over to her mouth.

She parted her lips to ask him what he was doing but he cut her off and sealed his mouth over hers. She moaned and started to place her hands against his chest to push him away when she felt his fingers tangle themselves in her hair as he licked along he bottom lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. She responded to the pressure of his lips out of habit and opened up for him allowing his tongue to thrust into her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

It would seem that the pet name that he had given her was right on the money, not that he had ever doubted it for a second. She was simply too shy, too innocent and so damn tempting to be anything but sweet. And god was she ever. Her natural taste was almost as sweet as honey with a little bit of spice added to it. The taste was absolutely addicting.

Uzu was at a loss, she knew that she was in no way ready to be intimate with Sakumo, but her body-

The ache she felt was heating her blood, making her want to be touched. Slowly stealing her will to resist. He broke the kiss and gently eased her back onto the bed, and slipped his hand inside of her shirt and palmed one of her breasts, rolling her pebbled nipple between his fingers and making it ache even more. She twitched and bit down on her lower lip, trying not to cry out as he brushed her hair back from her face and licked along the shell of her ear before nipping at it lightly with his teeth.

She made a small choking sound as he ran his tongue along the side of her neck before kissing the pulse point under her ear and asked in a husky voice. "How badly does you're body ache?" He wasn't asking to be a pervert or to deliberately embarrass her. He only asked because he needed to know how badly she needed to be relieved.

She gasped as he scraped his teeth along her neck and bit back a whimper as he latched onto her throat with his teeth and sucked the soft skin into his mouth hard enough to make her cry out softly and leave a mark on her as he shifted his body so that he was laying half on top of her. His chest pressed flush against her naked breasts, pressing her further into the mattress with his weight. He nuzzled the under side of her jaw, tipping her head back so that she was baring her throat to him. He kissed the skin there and slid his hands up to rest on either side of her head and kissed her mouth again, noting the way that she arched up off of the bed slightly and rubbed herself against him, seeking relief.

"How badly do you ache Sweetness?" He asked roughly as he broke the kiss to look down at her as he raised up onto his elbows and loomed over her. Uzu wasn't sure what to tell him. She wasn't even sure that she could speak, her mind felt so fuzzy and her body was already wet and the ache was much worse now, the throbbing was in sync with her heart beat, driving her crazy.

He gave a brittle sounding laugh as she looked up at him. "That bad huh?" He asked as he brushed her hair back from her face. She pressed her face against his left hand, trying to hide herself as he leaned down and pressed his lips against her shoulder as he leveled himself up on his elbows again and reached between their bodies and unzipped his pants.

Since she was too far gone to even answer him, he figured that it might be a good idea to take care of her now, he didn't mind if he caught hell for it later. Hell he didn't even care if she hated him later. He knew that she would be much safer after they had coupled a few times. He leaned down and touched the tip of his nose against her cheek and growled in her ear as he slipped his hand inside of her panties and stroked her core, testing to see how ready she was for him.

"You had better respect me when you wake up later."


	33. Chapter 33

Uzu gripped the bed sheets in her hands and bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out as Sakumo thrust into her from behind. But it was difficult to not make a sound when she was feeling so good right now. She shivered as she felt his hands move to grip her wrists, hard as he pressed himself against her back, his lips against her shoulder, raising goose bumps along her spine and causing her to shiver and bite down on her lower lip, harder.

He squeezed her wrist in his hands hard enough to leave bruises and panted against her skin. Oh god this felt good. Much better than he had thought it would. Uzu's body was so tight, and was squeezing and clenching around his cock so hard that he felt himself start to cum and bit down on the nape of her neck and thrust into her all the way as he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arm around her waist and sat back on his heels and pulled her back with him and settled her into his lap so that he could push himself deeper into her slick heat.

He gripped her hips and lifted her up and then brought her down on his cock, forcing her body to take as much of him as it could and then some. She gasped at the sensation of his dick sliding into her body, the tip reaching all the way into her womb, pressing against her sweet spot and forcing a strangled cry from her throat as she shuddered and let her head fall back against his shoulder. He nuzzled her jaw and she turned her head to see what he wanted, and he kissed her breathless as he lifted her again and brought her back down on his cock.

She gasped and whimpered against his lips and lifted her hands to grip his shoulders, her sharp little finger nails digging into his skin. He gave a breathy laugh and kissed her again. She must be close if she was going to start digging her finger nails into his skin _now_. "Not much longer now baby." He panted against her skin as he shifted their positions again. Momentarily slipping from her body so that he could lay her on the bed on her back before settling himself between her legs and thrusting back inside of her.

She arched up off of the bed with a horse cry and wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him down closer to her a she ran her finger nails across his shoulders and back. He hissed at the sensation and growled low in his throat and quickened his pace, understanding that she needed to cum just as much as he did and thrust harder. Loving the way she gasped, moaned and cried out, the vulnerable expression on her flushed face, the way she writhed under him.

He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against him as she came. Her scream nearly deafening him as her body spasmed as she milked him. He groaned and shuddered and buried his face against her skin as he followed her over the edge his finger tips digging into her soft skin as he spilled his seed inside of her slick heat.

After a several seconds he slowly eased up on his death grip on her skin and rolled off of her and grabbed his flannel shirt up off of the floor and draped it over her to hide her nakedness since he was sure that she would be embarrassed about her lack of clothing, among other things, once she regained the ability to think.

He had just pulled his pants back up over his hips when she moaned and looked at him, the pleasure haze slowly seeping from her mind, leaving only the awareness of what they had done. She sat up quickly a shocked gasp escaping her throat, her face paled and he sighed. _Crap._ He had hoped that after that she would have warmed up to him just a little bit more, but then again he understood what she must be thinking. After all she was a normal human female, she loved his son, and the thought of being shared by two males, even if one of them was the one that she loved; was abhorrent to her.

Her mind simply rejected everything about the subject.

And under normal circumstances he'd let it slide, but they had just been intimate, and he didn't feel like letting her reject him. It just wasn't safe for her to do so. He could already feel the warning signs of his heat cycle beginning. He knew that it shouldn't be so bad now that he had claimed her properly, but then again he had never really expected to find another mate so he wasn't really sure what to expect, he only _knew_ that he didn't want to lose his mind and hurt _her_ or the _baby_.

"Oh my god-" She said in a shaky tone as she stared at him with a stricken expression on her pretty face. He gritted his teeth and tried not to flinch at the pain and guilt he saw in her ruby colors eyes.

"Now listen here baby-" He started to say as she looked around his room, her eyes finally falling on the flannel shirt that she was clutching to her breasts.

"W-What did I-"

"Uzu. Sweetness. Baby look at me-" Sakumo said in a coaxing tone in an effort to get her to look at him. She didn't. She seemed to just sink deeper and deeper into shock. Not a good thing since the stress could damage her and cause her to lose the baby. He took a step towards her as she drew her knees to her chest and sat there shaking. Jesus Christ, the woman was acting like they had _killed_ someone in cold blood and _fucked_ next to the corpse.

Was he really that bad?

"W-What did we-" He moved in closer as her breathing pattern changed. Oh, this was bad. This was really, really bad.

"Baby, look at me-" _Give me a sign that you can hear me before I freak out and call a doctor. _Sakumo thought as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for her. She flinched and made a distressed sound and he growled and grabbed her and pulled her against his body and hugged her, needing to comfort her and try to make her see that they hadn't done anything that Kakashi hadn't expected them to do.

They hadn't done _anything_ wrong. "Baby _please_, calm down and look at me-" He begged as panic surged through his system, she still wasn't responding to him. _Dammit!_He thought darkly as he grabbed the comforter on the bed and wrapped it around her slender shoulders and picked her up and moved over to the bedside table and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed his old friend Tsunade's number.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tsunade was walking down the hall of the military base where she worked, on her way back to the lab from the meeting that had just been held about one of their stray soldiers. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the phone and surmised that it the one calling was one of three people. Jiraiya, her old school mate/lover. Sakumo Hatake, her favorite wolf man. Or it was Kakashi, Sakumo's son and her adopted god son.

If it was Jiraiya, he was calling for phone sex because they hadn't seen each other in a while.

If it was Sakumo, he might be calling for phone sex too. But only if he was really, really, _really_ drunk and feeling lonely.

And if it was Kakashi, which she prayed that it wasn't. Then something was wrong and he needed her ASAP.

She looked at the number and sighed in relief. _Okay Sakumo._ She thought as she flipped the phone open and put it up to her ear. "Talk to me wolf man."

"I need your help..." Sakumo said from the other end of the line. His voice sounded tense and curt, he only sounded like that when he was stressed and wounded. Tsunade stopped walking and tilted her head to the side. She knew Sakumo enough to know when something was wrong just by the sound of his voice, she had been trained to detect certain things in her experiments.

Pain. Stress. Fear and worry were among the big ones that she could detect in Sakumo's voice at the moment. Odd since nothing ever rattled or scared him. He had been bred not to feel fear in the face of death. So what then could set him off like this? She wondered before asking.

"Is it Kashi? Is he hurt somewhere?" God help the men on the base if her god son was hurt because she wasn't all that forgiving when someone fucked with her family.

"N-No. Tsunade it's my mate-" Sakumo cut off there when she heard a soft keening sound in the background and heard Sakumo mutter an oath.

Tsunade cocked her head and considered his words. "Sakumo, you don't have a mate." Maybe old age had kicked in much sooner than she had thought it would.

Sakumo made a low feral sound in the back of his throat. "Yes. I do." He bit out from between gritted teeth. Tsunade blinked and subconsciously turned around and started running down the hall back towards the elevator, a difficult task since she was in five inch stiletto heels, all the while thinking that the wolf man had lost his mind and kidnapped some poor local woman thinking that she was his long dead mate.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the ranch."

"I'll be there in twenty."

He made a funny little sound and growled. "You better make it ten. Uzu isn't looking too good."

_Uzu? Who the hell was Uzu?_Tsunade wondered as she agreed with him. "Alright. I'll be there in ten." _Just don't do anything stupid Saku. _She thought worriedly as she stepped onto the elevator and flipped her phone closed.


	34. Chapter 34

Kakashi knew that something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes and found himself alone in the bedroom. Where was Uzu? He frowned as he slowly pushed himself up on the bed and looked around. _And where the hell was his dad? _

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up and started towards the door when he heard his dad's voice coming from down the hall but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Just that he sounded panicked. Kakashi made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall and paused outside of his father's room as he heard a distressed whimper and froze. Everything in him just seemed to stop working in that instant.

His heart, his lungs, his brain, even the very blood in his veins froze for a second before starting up again, slowly turning white hot as it sped through his system as he pushed the bedroom door opened and saw his dad sitting on his bed cradling Uzu in his arms, looking pale and frightened.

Sakumo looked up from Uzu's face and stared at his son through wide haunted eyes as Kakashi all but ran over to the bed and snatched Uzu from his grasp and cradled her against his chest and glared at Sakumo. "What the hell did you do?"

"I-I m-mated with her." Sakumo stuttered as Uzu shuddered and pressed her face against Kakashi's chest as she cried. Kakashi blinked at him then growled.

"I swear to fucking god dad if you forced her I'll-"

"I didn't force her! She was aroused and needed relief!" Sakumo said in an outraged tone as he slowly got up off of the bed. Kakashi took a second to calm himself and shifted his attention to his mate, she was hysterical, her face was pressed against his shoulder and he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He tightened his arms around her for a second and looked at his father again and spoke to her.

Trying to assure her that he wasn't mad, that he couldn't be mad at her for doing something that was natural to his kind. Sex with one's mate should be a pleasent and tender expreience, yet because Uzu was a human and had been raised to believe that sleeping around was wrong, and immoral, she was now suffering. Uzu quieted down only long enough to start babbling one aplogy after another, each word spilling from her lips was like a vise like grip on his heart.

He sat down on the bed and rocked her in his arms while his father looked on with a pained expression on his face. Kakashi kissed Uzu's cheeks, her forehead, and her lips and whipered that it was okay. Everything was fine, as he motioned for his father to join them on the bed. Sakumo hesitated for a second, afraid that if he moved any closer he'd cause Uzu to flip out again. Kakashi motioned for him to come over and join them on the bed, again. Sakumo was still reluctant, having had his mate flip out on him once already, he was wary of triggering another reaction.

He knew that the reason that Uzu had flipped out on his father was because she still wasn't used to the idea of having two mates. She had been raised with human morals and had been taught that sleeping around, was not only wrong but immoral. It labeled her, easy, and a slut. Natrually these were things that Uzu wished to avoid. She picked her lovers carefully and had only been with one person before him and his father.

She still didn't seem able to grasp the fact that sleeping with his father wasn't wrong or immoral, because his father was now her mate too. So they would have to take the time to train her to accept them both without question. He kissed Uzu on the lips and stood up and set her on the edge of the bed. "Do you have any more of those silk scarves?" He asked his dad.

Sakumo blinked at him and nodded his head slowly and pointed to his bedside table. Kakashi walked over to the table and pulled out the small drawer and shifted through the note pads and pictures of his dead mother until he found what he was looking for and pulled them out. Two would do nicely for this training method. One for her eyes and the other for her wrists.

"Uzu, baby. I know that your still a bit upset, but would you mind telling me what you were thinking when you and my dad were..."

"Getting cozy?" Uzu supplied with a sniffle. Sakumo looked at her and snorted as he thinned his lips. As upseting as this situation was for Uzu and him both, he still found her term for their lovemaking a mite funny. Getting cozy indeed.

Kakashi chuckled. Well, she must be feeling a bit better now if she was helping him come up with words for her and his father doing the-

_Ew images, images! _Kakashi thought almost childishly. "I-I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't think much of anything. It just...felt right at the time-"

"Then why did you freak out?" Kakashi asked gently. Uzu had a stricken look on her pretty face as she said.

"I was fine until we were done, then I got this overwhelming sense of dread and felt like I had just done something terrible." Uzu said as she ran a shaky hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

"Would you like us to fix that little problem?" He asked curiously. Uzu gave him a strange look.

"H-How?"

"Do you trust me-" Kakashi asked, feeling that it was important that she trusted him enough to know that he wasn't going to hurt her or allow any harm to come to her. She nodded her head and he smiled and held his wrists up in front of him and asked. "Will you put your wrists up like this?"

Uzu hesitated for a second but did as he asked and sat very still as he tied her hands together in front of her so that her arms wouldn't hurt her later on, then leaned forward and kissed her gently as he lifted his arms to tie the second scarf around her head to cover her eyes. "We're going to train you to accept us both. Easily, without doubt or fear-" Kakashi said as he slowly pushed Uzu back onto the bed until she was laying down and slowly peeled the blanket that his father had wrapped her in, away from her body and kissed a trail down her throat as he palmed her breasts.

"You won't be able to distinguish me from my father like this. Do you think you can handle us both?" Kakashi asked as he reached down and lightly ran his fingers along her core, finding it still wet from earlier.

Uzu twitched and bit her lower lip. Did he mean that the two of them were going to take turns with her?


	35. Chapter 35

Uzu couldn't have been more stunned by this bizarre turn of events, and even though she wanted to know what they were going to do to her she never really had the chance to ask. She was pulled upright and dragged back against one hard male body and quickly found herself being kissed breathless as another hard male body moved to press against her front, sandwiching her between the two.

She shivered as a pair of hands gripped her hips while another pair teased her breasts. She moaned and tried to pull away from whoever was kissing her, suddenly finding it very hard to breath right as she heard Kakashi's voice next to her ear.

"This may sting a bit, but we need you to bear with us and let us know if we're hurting you." He rasped as he moved one of his hands to wrap his fingers around her throat and licked her shoulder as she felt someone pushing inside of her slowly. The one kissing her pulled away and she faintly heard the rasp of a zipper being pulled down as the hands around her neck slipped up to her mouth and Kakashi rasped in a husky voice.

"Bite down on my wrist." Mere seconds before she felt him press his wrist against her lips. She opened her mouth and licked the skin against her lips and screamed in alarm as she felt the other trying to push himself inside of her too.

She reached out and tried to push against the one slipping himself inside of her and felt strong fingers wrap around her wrists and hold her hands in place over his heart as he gave one last small push and then stopped as she cried out and shuddered.

"Jesus Kashi-" Tight. Uzu was too fucking tight to take the both of them at once. They would end up hurting her if they didn't go more slowly and carefully. Sakumo thought as he slid inside of her with Kakashi and held perfectly still to allow her body to adjust. "Uzu, sweetheart are you okay?" Sakumo asked in a shaky tone as he framed her face with his hands, noting the way her teeth were clenched and her body was shaking.

_This_ was a bad idea.

She was too small and fragile to be trained like this.

Uzu blinked back tears behind the blindfold and tried to breath. _What the hell were they trying to do? _She wondered as she curled her fingers slightly against the one that she was sure was Sakumo's chest and dug her finger nails into his skin, seeking to hurt him in some small way to let him know that _no_ she was _not _okay, her body felt like it was about to tear apart, and while it didn't exactly hurt, it wasn't exactly _comfortable_ either.

She took several shaky breaths as Kakashi-God she hoped that was him, because she was going to smack him for doing this to her later on-pushed her against his father's chest and ran one hand along her spine to get her to relax. He knew that he should have warned her about what they were going to do, but if he had she would have tensed up and her body would have torn and she wouldn't have been able to do this.

"How you doing Uzu? Are you in pain?" Kakashi asked as he continued to rub his hand along her spine. She shivered and buried her face against Sakumo's shoulder.

"I-I'm going to smack you both for this later." She said in a shaky tone against Sakumo's chest as Sakumo ran his fingers through her hair and looked at his son. Kakashi's lips curved up a little bit.

"That's fine baby, but you need to answer my question. _Are you in pain_?" Kakashi asked again and was just a little surprised when she shook her head no. She wasn't in pain, just a little bit uncomfortable. Nothing more.

"Do you want us to try moving now?" Kakashi asked as he stopped rubbing her back and kissed one of her shoulder blades as he gripped her hips and lifted her up a little bit before letting her slide down taking them both a little bit deeper, Uzu gave a small strangled cry and jerked her body away from Sakumo, involuntarily arching her back.

Dear god what had he just done? She was seeing stars!

She planted her hands on Sakumo's chest again and tried to curl her body to stop the shaking, her body clenching around them automatically in response. Kakashi and Sakumo both hissed and moved a little bit causing her to shriek at the unexpected sensations pulsing through her body. The slick friction, the feeling of the two of them rubbing against her insides. It was amazing.

She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming again as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her back against him as he and his father both shifted. She gasped as she felt the axis of the world shift and found herself laying with her face buried against Sakumo's chest with Kakashi's chest pressing against her back. "Okay now that we know we're not hurting you, we can do this." Kakashi growled and they both started moving slowly inside of her.

She gasped and lifted herself up onto her elbows and pushed back against them as they surged forward. Both men groaned and gripped her hips and pulled her back and down, forcing her body to take all of them.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tsunade was walking as fast as she could to her car in order to avoid suspicion. Her need to get to Sakumo and see what he had gotten himself into this time fueling her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys as she drew closer to her car and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her from behind. She turned quickly, the hand holding the car keys shooting out in a lightning quick move that slashed open the face of the one who had grabbed her. The guy screamed as the keys slashed open his face from the corner of his eye down to his chin, he screamed in pain and crumbled to the ground.

She only had a second or so to notice that the person curled up on the ground at her feet was wearing a black wool mask and knew that she was in trouble. She knew enough about the people on the base to know that they disposed of people who they thought were a threat to their work. And Tsunade was a threat in a big, big way.

She had been on the base long enough to learn the inner most workings and learn their secrets. If she ever decided to try and tell anyone her life would be forfeit along with the life of her lover. The higher ups must have been listening in to her call with Sakumo and had decided to get rid of her to torture the man further.

Over my dead body. Tsunade snarled as she reached down and grasped the distracted man's mask, making sure to grab some of his hair under the fabric and jerked his head back and used the trick car key that her lover had made for her, and sharpened the edges into a little razor sharp knife and used it to slit the man's throat and looked around as she dropped the guy's twitching body to the ground and noted the different security camera's that the security office were using to watch her every move and dug out her cell phone and sent a quick text to her lover, telling him to meet her in an hour and bared her teeth for the cameras.

She walked over to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it knowing that it would bring people from outside of the base to investigate the alarm being pulled then found a red case hanging on the wall a short ways away from it and busted it with her elbow and pulled out an ax.

_Come get me boys. _

_Come get me and I'll show you how I put the itch in bitch._


	36. Chapter 36

Sakumo stood beside the bed pulling his shirt on when he heard Kakashi make a soft snickering sound and turned his head slightly to see what his son was doing. Kakashi leaned over Uzu and scrapped his teeth along Uzu's throat, leaving behind faint red marks. Uzu gasped and twitched almost violently for several seconds before settling down again and Sakumo frowned as Kakashi sat back on his heels and snickered again.

"What are you doing?" He asked his son curiously. Kakashi's mis matched eyes flickered to his face for a second and he gave him a smile then reached out and lightly ran his fingertips along the skin of her stomach. Uzu arched up off of the bed with a soft cry. Sakumo tilted his head to the side. _What the hell?_

"Playing with her." Kakashi said after a second or so as Uzu settled back down on the bed panting.

"Playing?" Sakumo echoed his son's explanation almost stupidly.

Kakashi made a humming sound and nodded his head as he pulled his hand away from Uzu's skin and sat there for a minute or so. "Because of what we did a little while ago Uzu's body is really, really hyper sensitive. The smallest of touches causes her to cum." Kakashi said as he leaned over Uzu again and nipped at the hollow of her shoulder. Uzu jerked and whimpered as her fingers clenched in the bed sheets.

Sakumo watched his son and their mate for a second before his curiosity got the better of him and he moved back to the bed to watch in fascination. Uzu cried out and writhed as Kakashi licked her collar bone, her breath hitched in her throat as her body spasmed. Hn, it looks like Kakashi was right. _How interesting. _Sakumo thought as he reached out and placed his hand on the bedside table, fumbling around for a second while he felt around for his cell since he couldn't take his eyes off of Uzu at the moment.

Kakashi sat back on his heels again and looked at him. "Do you want to play with her a bit?"

Man, oh man, he would love to play with their mate like this, but first he needed to call Tsunade and let her know that everything was okay. Although he found it just a little strange that Tsunade hadn't shown up yet after-

His eyes wondered from Uzu's flushed and sweaty naked body to the clock on the wall and made a mental note to ride Tsunade about lying to him about being on her way, since it had been two hours since he had called her. "Yeah...I'll play with her a bit..." But first he wanted to know why Kakashi was torturing the poor girl like this. "But first I want you to tell me why you're torturing her."

Kakashi glanced at him for a second. It wasn't torture-well okay, yeah it sort of was, but it was the nicer side of torture. "I told you earlier. We're training her..." Kakashi paused for a second and glanced at the clock and mentally counted how many times Uzu had cum for him so far. Eight. No-ten times. _I should stop for now, before her heart gives out._ He thought as he reached out and grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her naked body.

"I suppose the best way to explain what I'm trying to do is to give an example-" Kakashi said as he shifted and edged himself over to the side of the bed so that he could stand up. "The only example that I can think of is how felines are."

Sakumo raised a brow at his son as he climbed off of the bed. Was his son likening their mate to a cat? "And how are felines?" Sakumo asked curiously, part of him wanting to know what his son was thinking even while part of him was outraged that his son would liken a female, any female-_their_ female to a cat.

"You know how when a cat is treated well, you can reached out and touch them and they will arch into your hand and purr. Well, women_ are_ similar in nature. If they are treated well and happy, they will arch into your hand and purr. But if they are treated poorly, or starved for affection, they hiss and scratch and will seek out anyone that they feel will care for them better."

"Still not seeing where this is going Kashi."

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. God his father could be dense sometimes. "Alright, let me put it to you this way. We're conditioning her body to respond to the smallest of touches. If we do it right, she'll arch and purr as much as we like. And she'll no longer push you away."

Sakumo got a small idea of what his son was thinking. But his likening their mate to a pet sort of pissed him off. "You make her sound like she's less than our mate."

Kakashi blinked and looked at his father and scratched his cheek as he frowned. "That isn't my intention. Uzu is a very important member of our family now, and I know she isn't a pet. The cat thing was the only example that I could think of to tell you what our goal is."

Sakumo made a humming sound but didn't say anything as he leaned down over Uzu, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders. Her eyes opened and she looked at him for a second and he smiled at her, mentally noting how tired she looked and kissed her lips. Uzu gave a small breathy sigh and closed her eyes again and shivered as he pulled the covers up over her shoulders and brushed her hair back from her face.

"She needs to rest."

Kakashi made the humming sound again. "I'm aware. She needs a while to recover..."

Sakumo could almost hear the gears turning in Kakashi's head. He was planning something. He could tell by the way that he spoke. "Kakashi-"

"I have to go into town to get some things."

"What things?" Sakumo asked curiously. Kakashi gave his father an cat that ate the cream look and quickly made his way out the bedroom door before his father could grab him and called back over his shoulder.

"Make sure to pet Uzu a lot until I get home! We want her to purr as much as possible!"

Sakumo growled and chased his son down the stairs and out onto the front porch and bristled as Kakashi jumped in his car and started it and then started to back up out of the drive way. Sakumo flipped open his cell phone and dialed Kakashi's number as his son peeled out of the drive way and waited for Kakashi to pick up. He didn't have to wait long since Kakashi obviously knew that it was him calling.

He answered his phone in a child like sing song voice. "H-e-l-l-o!"

_"I'm going to break your legs when you get back." _Sakumo growled at him. Kakashi laughed.

"Not if you're too tired too. And you will be. Uzu can be very demanding when she's feeling good. Have fun!"

_Bastard. _Sakumo thought affectionately as he turned and went back inside to do some light house chores while Uzu rested.


	37. Chapter 37

A smart man knew when he had upset his mate. But a wise man went to see her with a peace offering.

This was what Sakumo did two in a half hours later when he walked into his bedroom to wake Uzu up. Two in a half hours, it seemed like a fucking life time since Kakashi had run out of the house and drove off so that he could spend some alone time with Uzu and get to know her better. He pushed the door open and tip toed across the room and set the plate of food that he had brought for her down on the bed side table along with the canned soda that he had pulled from the fridge and nervously rubbed his hands on his dusty jeans. Trying to wipe off the sweat.

He was wary of pushing her to be in the same room with him after earlier. After all, she had promised that she was going to smack him and Kakashi both. And to be perfectly honest, after how they had treated her, she had every right too. They had acted impulsively and could have hurt her very _badly_. Part of him still feared that they might have.

He knelt on the mattress next to her and reached out and brushed some of her hair back from her face. Uzu frowned in her sleep and moaned softly as she stirred. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek then her lips and was slightly startled when she kissed him back for a second before opening her eyes. "Saku?"

He pulled back a little bit and licked his lips, tasting her on his lips as he made a humming sound and moved back so that she could sit up if she wanted too. "What time is it?" Uzu asked in a sleepy sexy tone as she rubbed her eyes for a second then pushed herself upright a little bit and shivered as the covers rasped over her breasts causing them to ache strangely. Sakumo looked at the clock.

"Two forty five."

"Hn. No wonder I'm hungry."

Sakumo said nothing as he looked back at her, his expression blank as he noticed her shiver. "Are you feeling okay? Dizzy? Weak? In pain?" He asked because Kakashi wasn't around right now to ask her, and he was worried that she might be suffering in some way.

"I feel...fine." Her body felt a little overly warm and was aching but other than that she was fine.

Sakumo reached out and put his hand on the back of her neck and brushed the skin with his thumb. "If you're lying to me Uzu, I'm going to be pissed."

"I-I'm not lying." Uzu said as she twisted her head around a little bit to look at him. His lips curved up a little bit and he let his hand fall away from her and sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the plate of food and set it down in her lap. She blinked at the food then looked back at him.

"I get to eat in bed?"

"Yeah, I figured that you may be too tired or sore to move for the time being."

"Oh... Thanks." Uzu said politely as she picked up half of the sand which that he had brought for her and started to take a bite when he turned on the radio and stretched out on the bed next to her, bracing his feet against the head board and folded his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling as 'Too Late' started to play.

Uzu took a bite of her food and quietly hummed along to the song and Sakumo closed his eyes for a second and smiled. This was nice. He couldn't remember ever just sitting with someone like this, listening to the radio and saying nothing yet enjoying the company of the one that he was with.

Maybe this is what Kakashi had had in mind when he had left earlier. And if it was then maybe Sakumo would only break _one_of his legs instead of them both. He lay there, focusing on the soft musical sound of Uzu's humming and felt himself starting to drift off when Uzu tugged on his shirt sleeve. He cracked an eye open and looked at her. "Is something wrong Sweetness?"

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No." Sakumo said as he watched the blanket slip down a little bit giving him a nice view of her swollen breasts. She had to be uncomfortable with her body in that condition. He thought as he went on to say. "I'll eat something once your done."

"Oh. Did you bring something with you?"

He snickered and opened his eyes so that she could see him looking at her and gave her a hot once over. Uzu squeaked and flushed. He couldn't be serious. He wasn't going to do anything to her after what he and Kakashi had done earlier. Was he? "No...I didn't bring anything with me." But he already knew what he wanted.

Uzu snorted and decided to needle him a little bit. "What so rubbing naughty bits with your son while sharing the same woman wasn't enough?"

Sakumo stiffened a little bit and pushed himself upright on his elbows and gave her a dark look. Rubbing naughty bits? She made what they had done earlier sound like something dirty... His ears twitched a little bit and he made a low feral sound in the back of his throat. She was teasing him, he could see it from her expression since she wasn't bothering to hide her smile from him, yet the way she was teasing him made things sound really, really fucked up.

Too fucked up for his taste.

"You make things sound wrong."

"Well it isn't exactly normal typical father son behavior."

Well, she had him there. But she still didn't seem to understand that he and Kakashi weren't completely human, so they didn't exactly behave like average typical humans. Sure they looked human enough, but once you really got to know them they had some really, really weird habits and quirks that made them difficult to be near sometimes.

They were animals, just animals capible of speech and higher reasoning. They didn't discriminate between genders, or age, or race. If they liked something or someone then they liked them with all of their being. They might get a little carried away with their 'like' from time to time but that was only because humans couldn't sense danger and ill intentions like they could.

And when they fell in love-_they fell hard_. The chemistry that they felt, the feelings of desire, and need, were instant. Their need to be close to that person and claim them as their own often times over came their common sense.

"No. It's not typical behavior, but it's normal to us." Sakumo said lightly, feeling the need to at least argue with her a little bit.

"I've been meaning to ask why stuff like that is normal to you."

"You've noticed the furry ears and tail right? Things like what we did earlier is normal to us because we're not completely _human_."

Uzu set her plate aside and he sighed and sat up and picked it up and set it on the bedside table to keep what was left on it from spilling out onto his bed. "So because you have furry ears and a tail, things like that are normal?" Uzu asked stupidly, his explanation wasn't making much sense to her.

Sakumo sighed. Maybe a different explanation would be best. "Have you ever watched animal planet?"

"Yeah. I've seen the special on wolves, foxes, deer, lions and tigers..."

"Have you ever payed really close attention to their mating habits?"

Uzu blinked at him and nodded slowly as she recalled seeing several specials about certain animals and their mating habits. She's seen at least two specials where the male alpha mounted his sister or something to that effect and she turned bright pink in mortification. "You've never mounted your sister have you?" She asked out of the blue. Sakumo sputtered coughed and turned blood red.

"What?" That had to be the most disturbing and outragous question anyone had ever asked him. He wasn't sure if he liked the way that this conversation was going but at least she was sort of on the right track.

Sort of.

"I don't have any sisters!"

Uzu turned a deeper shade of pink and stared at him through eyes as big as saucers and he stared at her with a mortified expression on his face. Oh dear god he could practically see the wheels in her head turning. _Don't ask._ If there is a god in heaven then he won't let her-

_"Your brother?"_

He jumped up off of the bed and glared at her and growled, "NEVER!" He didn't have any brothers!

"Oh. Well. I'm assuming that you have a reason for bringing up animal planet. So what is it?"

He growled at her. "I brought it up to see if you had noticed certain similarities in the animals behavior and in mine and Kakashi's."

Uzu got quiet for a second and thinned her lips then smiled. Deciding to toy with him a little bit more. "So you've mounted Kashi a time or two-" Sakumo made a choking sound as his eyes widened and he pushed himself upright so quickly that he toppled himself right off of the bed. He hit the floor with a dull thud and said in an outraged tone. "Oh that poor man. To be at the total mercy of someone like you."

"I'm calling Kakashi. I'm calling him and I'm telling him what you just said and we will band together and-"

"And live out every yaoi fan girls wet dream." Uzu said when he paused to take a breath and grinned as she planted the idea in his mind while he wasn't paying attention to anything but his rant.

"Ye-No! _No!_ We are going to do _terrible _things to you in retaliation for that joke honey!"

"I'm shaking here."

"You should be!" Sakumo growled at her as he peeked over the side of the best at her, his ears flattened back against his head as he dug his cell phone out and flipped it open.

"I am." Uzu assured him with a smile.

"I'm detecting sarcasm in your tone." Sakumo said warningly.

"Oh. I wasn't aware that I was being sarcastic." Uzu said innocently as she pushed the covers back and moved to get out of bed. Sakumo sank down a little bit and let her step over him as he glared at her back as she started walking. His eyes drawn automatically to the sway of her hips.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously, wondering where she was going when they had been in the middle of an argument. Uzu stopped just shy of the door and turned her body slightly to look at him.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. Is there a problem with that?"

He glared at her a little more and made a small almost whining sound. OH FUCKING GOD! She was using physiological warfare on him! It was his first date with his late wife all over again. It was horrible! This was horrible because she had him by the balls and from the look on her pretty face, she knew it!

He looked away from her to his cell phone and quietly debated with himself. Call Kashi. Or have revenge sex. Call Kashi. Or have revenge sex.

Uzu stared at him a second or so longer before sighing and shrugging her shoulders and started walking again and he swore and tossed his cell on the bed and jumped up and took off down the hall after her.

Okay, so he was a sucker for woman who used physiological warfare. It was as hot as it was infuriating. So naturally revenge sex won out.


	38. Chapter 38

Uzu gasped as she reached down and tangled her fingers in thick silver hair as Sakumo cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up a little bit as he pressed her back against the wall of his shower, his face buried against her abdomen as he slid his hands down a little ways and hooked her legs up over his shoulders and lifted her up so that he could taste her more deeply. "S-Sakumo..the water-"

Sakumo pulled back a little bit and looked up at her and licked his lips. "The water doesn't get cold, so we can stay in here as long as we want."

"T-This isn't what I had in mind when I said that I wanted to take a shower."

He stared up at her for a second or so and slowly eased her legs down off of his shoulders. "Is that so?" He asked in amusement as he stood up and pressed his body against her. Uzu jumped a little bit and gave him a wide eyed look and he smiled evilly as he gripped her hips and kissed her breathless as he slid his aching cock inside of her and swallowed her soft cry of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his hips as she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck as he broke the kiss.

"Or did you maybe have this in mind?" He asked as he lifted her up a little bit and then slammed himself all the way inside of her. She arched her back and rubbed her breasts against his chest and squeezed her legs around his hips. Oh god, that felt nice. No it felt more than nice. It felt wonderful.

Sakumo chuckled and kissed her neck and shoulder then licked away some of the water running down her skin and started moving inside of her roughly, delighting in her gasps and cries of pleasure as he fucked her almost violently as he lifted and lowered her on his cock and kissed her lips. She moaned and clenched around him, her finger nails digging into his skin, scoring his shoulders and back. He growled and bit her.

Making sure to leave shallow teeth marks on her skin as she came. Her body shuddering in his arms as she sobbed. He pressed her against the wall a little more and leaned his body against her so much that she had trouble breathing, it felt as if he were trying to crush her.

He held her in place and rocked his hips as she clenched and milked him. His dark blue eyes memorizing the way she looked in this moment, he wanted to remember her like this. Wanted to compare this perfect moment of bliss to every moment that came after it. He framed her face with his hands and tipped her head back and kissed her hard, stealing her breath as he came. She whimpered against his lips and he gave a small breathless laugh.

He wasn't done yet. Her teasing had really gotten to him, so he had to pay her back for it. He set her on her feet and stepped away from her and had to grab her around the waist to keep her from falling. He chuckled and dragged her back against him and brushed her wet hair back from her face so that he could see her better.

"You look like you've had fun."

Uzu said nothing, she couldn't think clearly enough to speak anyways. All she could do was breathe. He reached out and turned off the water (they weren't really using it anyways) and opened the shower door and stepped out, taking her with him since he had yet to let her go. Uzu shivered and looked at him, wondering what he was planning to do as he set her on her feet again but kept his hold on her so that she wouldn't fall.

"Saku?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as he reached out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Nothing." He said as he leaned down a little bit and slipped one arm around her knees and picked her up. She gasped and leaned into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and let him carry her out of the bathroom and back down the hall to the bedroom. Once there he dropped her onto the bed and followed her down, pinning her smaller body with his own and kissing her as he thrust back inside of her.

He swallowed her cry of surprise as he crushed her against him. He lifted his head a fraction of an inch and rasped against her lips. "Tell me if it starts to hurt-"

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tsunade stirred slightly as she felt her lover trail his fingers along the curve of her cheek and looked up at him as he glanced down. "Hey."

She gave the genetically engineered male a funny look. She had killed three people in an effort to get off of the base after going back for some of the more damning files that she had kept on her supioiors. She was covered in blood and was pretty sure that she had gotten clipped by a bullet and all her lover had to say to her was 'hey'.

He was an idiot.

"How are you holding up Nade?" Jiraiya asked as he took his eyes off of the road again, his seemingly calm appearance fooling Tsunade for a second or so. He was seething inside. No scratch that, he was fucking furious. Those government bastards had sent an assassin to kill him mate and he wanted blood.

"I'm..." She was tired, her right shoulder was burning and she could only assume it was because the skin had been torn open by the bullet that had clipped her earlier. "Fine. Where are we?"

"We're about half a mile from the cabin on the farthest side of Sakumo's property." They were going there because Sakumo had the place tripped out for their use. A little thank you gift from Sakumo for their help in keeping his son alive and well when he had been on the base and under the care of the bastard who had killed his wife.

"W-We need to call Saku." They needed to warn the man that the government now knew that Tsunade had been helping the man. They would most likely try to get him to hand Tsunade and Jiraiya over to be executed. It wouldn't work, not without substantial losses on the governments side since Sakumo was likely to shoot anyone who tried to approach him or his home. The guy was a one man killing machine.

"I'll call him once we're at the cabin and I've taken care of your shoulder and not a minute before."

"Then drive faster."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi leaned back in his car seat wearing his sun glasses and sighed. Three hours. It had been three hours since he had left the ranch so that his dad could see to Uzu's needs and he felt like such a bastard for more or less abandoning her to the company of his father. Not only that but he was pretty depressed that he wasn't back at the ranch helping his father train her, but then she had already accepted him where as she hadn't accepted his father just yet.

And she needed too or it would lead to a lot of unforseen problems later on. Problems like him and his father fighting over her until one or possibly both of them were either dying or dead.

And with a baby on the way he couldn't afford to be so careless with his life. And now that his father was her mate too then neither could he.

He sighed and looked at the digital clock on the dash board. It had been three hours.

Only three more left until he could go back to the ranch and see if anything had changed between Uzu and his father. Just another three. It wasn't that bad.

He banged his head on the steering wheel.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu trembled and panted as Sakumo leaned back away from her and stared down at her as he slowed his pace a little bit. He felt like he had just discovered a priceless treasure-he just couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful like this, flushed, panting, her lips swollen from his kisses. He ran his hands along her ribs and she gasped and squirmed. He leaned over her again, planting hsi hands on either side of her body and leaned in so that he could lick some of the water (or was it sweat?) that rested on her collarbone.

"Sa-Saku. I can't-This is too much-I feel-"

He kissed her shoulder and her throat and lifted his head to look at her face. She had reached her limit and couldn't take any more. He slipped and under the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her damp hair and kissed her gently as he rocked his hips a little more roughly. She hissed and gritted her teeth for a second as her vision started to fade to black.

"Go ahead and let go."Sakumo said as he thrust one last time. She keened and shuddered as she came and he slipped himself out of her and watched her as she fainted, her body shaking and twitching even in her unconscious state. He sighed and stretched out on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her body and curled himself around her.

"I think I should be more careful with you from now on." He mused as he brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek and buried his face against her nape and held himself perfectly still as he monitered her breathing pattern and counted the beats of her heart.


	39. Chapter 39

Sakumo eased himself from his bed a little while later and back tracked his earlier movements to find his clothes and pulled on his pants and walked back downstairs to the kitchen where he had left his cell and decided to try and call Tsunade again.

It had been hours since he had called her for help and under normal circumstances he would have gone looking for her, but he had been a mite distracted loving on Sweetness. He flipped his phone open and dialed Tsunade's number again and waited for his friend to answer.

The phone rang six times.

Six.

And he hung up and made a frustrated sound and looked back at the stairs and tried to think. Tsunade usually picked up her phone before six rings. Even when she was in the middle of sex, she always answered. He was starting to think that something must have happened and wanted to go look for her, but he wouldn't be able too until Kakashi was back. Because he couldn't leave Uzu unprotected.

It was simply too dangerous to leave her alone. Especially since she couldn't defend herself in her current condition. He set his phone down on the kitchen counter and started pacing, hoping that Kakashi would be back soon but didn't bother fooling himself, his son had left so that he and Uzu would be more or less forced to spend time together and in all likely hood probably wouldn't be back for hours, if he didn't just decide to stay in a hotel for the night or something.

He stopped pacing and looked at his phone and bit his bottom lip for a second then walked over to the counter and picked it up and decided that maybe he should try calling Jiraiya instead. He flipped his phone open again and dialed Jiraiya's number and started drumming his finger tips on the counter as it rang.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Jiraiya was in the middle of putting Tsunade to bed after bandaging her wound and giving her something for the pain, when his phone rang. His ears twitched as he looked across the room at the small red phone sitting on the kitchen table next to the first aid kit and thinned his lips.

"Go get it. It's probably Saku." Tsunade said in a slurred voice. He looked back at her for a second and gave her a tender look then kissed her.

"Alright. I answer it and tell him what happened, you just try to get some sleep."

She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes as he pulled the covers up over her shoulders then stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed the phone as it reached it's fourth ring and flipped it open.

"Yo."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo nearly jumped out of his skin when he head the rough growling voice on the other end of the line. _"Yo." _

He took a second to calm his nerves and silently vowed to punch the man in the face the next time he saw him, just because he had made him wait and agonise over what may or may not have happened.

"Is Tsunade around?"

The other man was quiet for a second before answering._ "Yeah. She's sleeping though." _

Sakumo frowned a little bit. Asleep? Tsunade never slept during the day no matter how tired or exhausted she was. _Something must have happened. _He thought darkly as he asked. "Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

_"She was made by our creators and shot. The wound is nothing life threatening but she lost a little more blood than I would have liked."_Sakumo made a low feral growling sound in the back of his throat as his temper snapped a little bit.

_Son of a bitch!_

The creators must have found a way to tap her phone and listen in on her personal calls and must have heard him asking her for help. "Fuck, Raiya, I'm sorry. Where are you? Do you need anything?"

The other male snorted, almost as if his apoligy amused him or something. _"At the cabin towards the border of your land. And no, not at the moment. But I am curious about why you called Tsunade in the first place. Did something happen to Kakashi?" _

"Uh...no actually-"

_"Then what excuse could you possibly have for calling Tsunade when you knew that she worked today? Please, make it good or I'm going to fuck you up the next time I see you." _

"Well, to make a long story short. I'm mated again, and my female is in the early stages of pregnancy. She isn't used to me and sort of started going into shock after we..."

Jiriaya got quiet as he seemed to be absorbing Sakumo's words before saying. _"Seriously?"_

"Yeah. I'm sort of still in shock about it too-"

_"I'd imagine so since this has never happened before." _

Sakumo cringed a little bit at the other males tone. "There's more to the story Raiya."

_"..." _

"She's also Kakashi's mate."

_"Your sharing the same female!" _

"Yeah..."

_"Jesus Christ."_

"Yeah."

_"What the- How the fuck- Oh man Kakashi is going to skin you alive for claiming him female..." _

"No. I don't think he will. He seems to have made peace with the idea of sharing her with me."

Jiriaya snorted again then said in a slightly hysterical tone of voice. _"Don't kid yourself Saku, that boy of yours may seem okay right now, but later on when your girl's pregnancy starts to show, especially if the kid is his, he is going to get real aggressive, real fast. And he will hurt you if you aren't on guard." _

"That won't happen."

_"Oh really? And why the fuck not? Do you have some secret plan to assure that he won't attack you? Is the child actually yours?" _

"No. I am however going to go into heat soon, and if the timing is just right-"


	40. Chapter 40

Sakumo got off of the phone a short time later feeling like shit.

He couldn't believe that Tsunade had been shot because of him. He sighed and set his phone down and walked out of the kitchen and quietly made his way back upstairs to check on Uzu. He moved through the house like a bloody ghost, sub consciously using the stealth skills that he had learned during his time as an assassin for the military and stopped outside of the bedroom door and pushed it open and peered inside.

Uzu was still out cold. He could tell that much from the soft shallow breaths she took as she turned over onto her back and let the blanket slip down under her breasts as she flung one arm over her head and put the other one over her stomach. He smiled slightly, despite his dark mood and checked the time.

It was almost seven in the evening and it would be getting dark soon. He sighed and scratched his cheek and turned and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed himself a drink and started to pull out some stuff for their dinner and hoped that Kakashi would come back home soon.

He was in the middle of frying some chicken when he heard the sound of Kakashi's car parking outside and reached out and turned the stove eye down to three and grabbed a glass lid for the pan and covered it and turned ot look at his son as he came walking in. "And where have you been?" Sakumo asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Kakashi gave him a wide eyed look and then grinned. "I got lost on my way back and ended up across the state line."

"Liar."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care if his father believed him or not since he was pretty sure that he had been distracted by Uzu all day. "So did you have fun bonding with Uzu?"

"I think the better question is; Will she be able to walk tomorrow?" Sakumo said as he went over to the fridge and pulled out some lettuce, tomoato's, red onions, and cucumbers and set them on the kitchen counter then grabbed a sharp knife and a cutting board and set them on the counter too.

Kakashi gave him a funny look and stomped over to the counter and growled. _"What. Did. You. Do?" _

Sakumo picked up the vegetables and made his way over to the sink and turned on the tap and started rinsing them off before answering. "I think I sort of got out of hand..." But in his defense, he _had _been provoked. "So if you will take over here in the kitchen and watch the food. I'm going to run down to the closest store and buy a few things to apologise with." Like flowers, candy, jewelry and balloons.

Yeah...that could work. He'd just cover all of his bases. And while he was out he'd grab something for Tsunade and a peace offering for her mate.

Kakashi glared at his father for a second before saying. "Let me check on Uzu first." Sakumo nodded his head and shooed him out of the kitchen as he set the washed vegetables on the counter and picked up the sharp knife and started cutting as Kakashi made his way up stairs.

Kakashi wondered through the house, up the stairs to the bedroom, and peeked in the door and snorted when he saw Uzu laying face down on the bed, out cold. He walked into the room and over to the bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders and tucked the edges under her and kissed her cheek.

If his dad had been as hard on her as he said he had, then they would both have to limit their love play with her until she was feeling better.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo's drive into town led him right to the mall that he and Uzu had been at a few days ago.

Why you ask did he end up at the mall? Well, he had _sort_of gotten out of hand when he had been lovin on Uzu. And because he wanted Sweetness to not skin him alive once she woke up...he was going to do the most manly (god he was whipped) thing he could think of-

And buy her really expensive things to win his way back into her good graces.

And the mall had the biggest, baddest goodies in town. He figured that he would be spending two or three thousand dollars on diamonds, flowers and candy. He climbed out of his car and locked it and started walking while mentally mapping out the stores in his head.

He already planned to hit the Pink Boutique, the store in the middle of the mall, it was a nice place with very nice, very fine and beautiful (expensive) merchandise. He had thought that maybe a crystal vase, or maybe a a small crystal figurine might work. After he left there he planned to go to one of the biggest and most awesome Zale's stores in the state, which happened to be right down the way from the Pink Boutique.

Over thirty five thousand items in stock in a store almost a quarter the size of a public library. He figured he'd end up buying Uzu two or three, nice five piece jewelry sets. And maybe buy Tsunade something from there too since he had gotten her shot. Then he'd go on over to the floral shop and buy some nice flowers. Then he'd go buy a trinket box and some candy and head home.


	41. Chapter 41

Sakumo walked into the Pink Boutique and spotted what he was going to get right away. It was a pretty opalescent glass tea set with flowers etched into the sides of the cups and tea pot and other items. It was _beautiful_. The kind of workman ship that made even a manly man like him stop and _gape_ in awe.

He walked over to the display to check it out up close and smiled a little bit as he looked over the entire set.

This-This would make a wonderful gift for any wife.

And the great part about this tea set is that it was something that could be handed down from generation to generation. He thought about Uzu and Kakashi's baby and wondered for a second what it would be like to have an adorable little girl running around the house, getting into mischief. And how a daughter would be ideal for passing the tea set too.

Maybe on her sixteenth birthday, or on her wedding day.

He checked out the other colors that the set came in, they had pink, a pale, pale, lilac purple with pinkish flashes to it, and pretty soft off mint green with pink and purple flashes to it and a gorgeous pale blue with all of the colors flashing across the pretty glass.

_Bingo._ He thought as he dropped down and searched through the boxes under the display and found the blue set and carefully, _very _carefully pulled it out and headed to the counter. The woman behind the counter looked up at him and smiled as he set the tea set down. "Hey Saku." She greeted.

He smiled at her as he recalled meeting her in this same shop when she was a little girl, when he had come here to buy a gift for his first wife before she had gotten pregnant.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He had ended up getting side tracked by a little ten year old crying in the corner of the store and had gone over to her to see what was wrong.

She had looked at him with these wide, green eyes and sniffled a little bit and told him that she had been trying to find something nice for her mother's birthday, and that she had found what she wanted but couldn't get it because she didn't have anything to buy it with but a jar of pennies, quarters, nickles and dimes.

Feeling that leaving her alone and letting her cry her heart out a little more because she couldn't get something for her mother had just seemed wrong to him, so he had told her that today was her lucky day and had asked her to show him what she wanted to get for her mother.

She had led him over to a display with a very nice crystal bowl that was priced at three hundred and fifty dollars and after talking to her a little more had found out that not only was the bowl mean to be her mother's birthday present, but her mother was dying and the little girl wanted to get her something speacial because she had over heard her mother asking her father to find her something that resembled a bowl that she had gotten from her late great, great grandmother on their wedding day.

The very same bowl that the little girl had accidentally broken several years ago. "Are you sure that this is the bowl that resembles the one that you broke?" He asked curiously as he knelt down in front of her.

The girl sniffled again and he got the impression that her nose was trying to run and dug out a tissue that his wife had stuffed in his pocket out of habit because he sometimes needed a tissue or two when he was out working with the animals or fixing the fences and such, and handed the child the tissue. The girl had nodded her head and described the bowl down to the letter. The exact size, color, design, even the type of glass that had been used to make it.

Frankly, he had been impressed.

So he had made a deal with her. He'd take the jar off of her hands and she could get the bowl.

She'd been a little sceptical at first, not really understanding what he was trying to do.

But he had just smiled at her and told her that he was a good wish fariy and had taken the jar and handed her four hundred dollars and told her that her mother deserved to smile the most during hard times and that some day the bowl would be passed on to her, and her daughter after her and had carried the heavy box to the counter with the child next to him the entire way and had watched her pay for her mothers present.

He walked her to the store entrance and listened to her talk excitedly before she had asked him his name.

He had told her to just call him Saku and she had given him her name before hugging him and running out the door.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"How have you been Sara?" Sakumo asked as the woman rang up the box.

She smiled at him and held up one hand, and showed him the diamond solitaire on her ring finger and he whistled as she grinned. "I finally caught myself a good one."

"Well, I should hope so." He said in an amused tone as he handed her his card and let her swipe it through the machine.

"So what's up with you? I haven't seen you in here in forever."

"I'm buying some stuff for my new wife."

"Well, I can see that. So when did you get married again?"

"A few days ago..." He said almost pitifully, his face turning a little red. Sara looked at him for a second then laughed.

"Well, there isn't anything to be embaressed about-"

Sakumo said nothing as she sobered up then gasped and pointed at him. "You're in the dog house!" It sounded like an accusation because it was.

Sakumo bowed his head and waited for her to say something more, but she didn't speak again. She just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him for a second. "What did you do?" She asked in a peeved, no nonsense tone. He glanced at her for a second and tugged at his shirt collar a little bit and looked uncomfortable as she stared at him before smirking evilly and saying.

"Oh you stupid, _stupid_ man. You went over board with _something_ and she's probably going to be paying for it."

He cringed a little bit and turned red and nodded his head a bit. "Do I have to take you out back and beat you?" She asked as she put the tea set in a nice heavy bag so that it wouldn't be broken as he shook his head no.

"Well, I suppose I can let this one time slide...but I want you and your new wife to come over to my place this weekend for dinner-" He opened his mouth to tell her he probably couldn't make it since Uzu hadn't really settled in yet but she gave him an icy glare then said. "Shut it. No excuses. Either you come to dinner or I'm going to drive out to your place and drag you out of your home by the hair, kicking and screaming."

He shuddered and said a quick goodbye and grabbed his stuff and all but ran for the door knowing that he had no choice now but to _go_. Sara would _literally_ drive out to his place and drag him out kicking and screaming.


	42. Chapter 42

Once he was clear of the Pink Boutique he sighed. Jesus, Sara had grown up to be a pushy woman. He wondered if her fiance knew what a ball buster she could be and figured that he had better get a move on before she decided to chase him down and make him squirm some more.

Zales was the next stop on his list, and the walk there was nice and calming on his semi rattled nerves. He walked into the store and started walking by some of the display cases as he tired to picture what Uzu might like. He found what he was going to get for Tsunade almost right away. The woman had a fondness for the color green and tended to go crazy when she got something nice in her favorite color.

The set that he found for her was a pretty emerald and green amythest in white gold.

The earrings were dangles, the main stone a rich Colombian emerald green oval surrounded by small round green amethyst. The necklace had ten clusters similar to the earrings with the exception that the middle cluster was at least a carat bigger than the others and was designed to dangle down from the other clusters by a white gold and diamond studded link. There was a bracelet and a nice two carat ring to match.

Perfect.

This should let Tsunade know how badly he felt about getting her hurt, even though he hadn't done it on purpose. He straitened his spine and waved at one of the people behind the main counter and waited for someone to come walking over.

"May I help you..." The guy paused in mid sentence and looked him over, taking in his flannel shirt, his dirty jeans, and curling his lip in distaste. Sakumo shrugged off the man's rudeness and pointed to the emerald set and told him that he wanted to get it.

The man walked behind the display case and pulled out the emeralds and checked the prices on each piece and set them on the counter then asked. "Are you sure that you want to get these, sir?" He sounded as if he didn't think that Sakumo could manage to pay for such pretty jewels. Sakumo gave the man a warning look and started walking again, the man followed and Sakumo started to get the impression that the guy thought he was looking for stuff to steal or something.

He paused for a second when he found a pretty fire opal and diamond set in pink gold. The necklace had six stone clusters five of which totaled to four carats of fire opal and diamonds. The sixth cluster was similar to the emerald necklace. It was a little bigger than the other clusters, the oval drop was surrounded by two distinct rows of flawless diamonds and had a ring and earrings to match.

He pointed it out and waited for the guy to get it out of the case before he started walking again and stopped when he came across a pretty sapphire necklace and earring set. Both were two carats each surrounded by white gold. He pointed them out, waited then started walking again and the guy carrying his stuff was starting to get impatient.

He kept trying to get someone to come over and say something to Sakumo to make him leave, but Sakumo shrugged such rude behavior off again and walked over to the pearls display and thought about how nice Uzu would look in a strand or two and finally found one that would be perfect for her and had the guy pull them out and then walked away again and this time ended up over at the main rings display and found three more things that he thought Uzu would like and had the guy pull them out before saying.

"Okay. I'm done."

"Uh...right. And how are you going to pay for all of this?"

_"Just ring it up boy."_

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Once he was done talking to the manger at Zales about the young man's rude behavior Sakumo left the jewelry store then went to another store and found a nice jewelry box for Uzu to use and then went to the flower shop and bought three hundred flowers. Thirty red roses, forty six lilies, daisy's, Cosmo's, the list was nearly endless.

And by the time he was done he had spent quite a bit. At least four in a half thousand dollars. But he didn't mind.

Uzu was a special girl to him and he wanted her to know how much he cared about her. And how sorry he was for getting carried away. He'd have to wait until some time tomorrow to take Tsunade's gift to her, but hopefully he'd get it to her with in the next few days. And if he couldn't get to her well, he had the feeling that Jiraiya would bring her to him.

He loaded as much of the stuff as he could into his car (he couldn't take the flowers, they were going to be delivered) and then climbed in and buckled his seat belt and dug out his cell and called Kakashi.

_"Hello."_

"Kashi, how is everything?"

He could almost see his son rolling his eyes at him over the phone. _"I burned down part of your kitchen..." _Kakashi said almost sarcastically .

"Yeah right."

_"No seriously. I burned down part of your kitchen." _

"Sure you did, Kashi. Hows Uzu?"

_"Wide awake and hungry. She was eyeing me like a steak earlier so I had to feed her." _

"Is she comfortable?"

_"Yep. She's swimming in cushions right now and non too happy about it. So how was shopping?" _

"Fantastic. I can't wait for either of you to see what I got..."

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi wasn't really listening to his father as he talked about what he had gotten for Uzu. The truth of the matter was he would rather be surprised. He reached out and ran his blunt finger nails along Uzu's scalp, momentarily distracting her from her food and causing her to tip her head back and look at him.

He gave her a smile and took his hand away from her and walked back into the kitchen as his dad finally finished talking and asked in a slightly suspicious tone. _"You didn't really burn anything in my kitchen did you?" _

Feeling a little bit vindictive because of his fathers earlier actions regarding their mate, Kakashi dug through the kitchen drawers and found some matches. "Yes actually. The curtains above the sink are completely _gone_."

_"Dammit Kashi. You had better be fucking with me."_

"I'm not. So hurry home." Kakashi said as he struck one of the little sticks and watched it flair to life and put it against the pretty fabric and watched it start to burn and stood back a little bit and turned on the sink and pulled the little hose out and watched the flames lick along the curtains and grinned.

His pop was going to flip.

But he didn't care. He was feeling just a little bored with all the sitting around so his father should consider this small act of arson a warning not to go over board with Uzu from now on.


	43. Chapter 43

A short time later Sakumo pulled up in the drive way and Kakashi finished haistily cleaning up the water that he had used to put out the curtains and ran as fast as he could into the living room and dove onto the couch, right on top of Uzu causing her to shriek as his father came through the kitchen door. He buried his face against Uzu's side and waited for his father to explode.

"Oh my fucking- What the hell did- Oh man those were my- _Kakashi!_ Get your ass in here right fucking now and explain to me how my kitchen curtains ended up with a brand new, just put out a fire look!" Sakumo roared.

Uzu jumped a little bit and tried to peek over the top of the couch as she heard the sound of Sakumo's heavy foot falls as he stalked out of the kitchen and into the living room and stopped when he saw her sitting on the couch looking up at him wide eyed. He smiled at her, his murderous expression softening instantly as he looked at her. "Hey Sweetness. How you doing?"

"I'm sore, stiff, and have been having trouble moving well..."

Sakumo cringed a little bit and looked ashamed as he leaned over the back of the couch and gently brushed his lips across her lips. "I'm sorry." He said lamely as he set the Zales bag down on the table next to the couch, on her side of the seat and smiled when she looked at it then back at him. He held up one finger and used it to tap the tip of her nose.

"Wait until I'm done unloading the car, I got you some really, really impressive 'I'm sorry I went overboard and your paying for it' presents." Sakumo said with a wink.

"You didn't have to do that." Uzu said, an uncomfortable expression flitting across her face. He gave a small smile then kissed her again before saying.

"I know. But I wanted too."

"Why?" Uzu asked curiously as she reached up to grab his finger in her hand. He sighed and shook his head. Sweetness wasn't very good at listening it would seem.

"Because." Sakumo said.

"Because why?"

"Because."

Uzu opened her mouth to ask why again and Sakumo made a frustrated sound and leaned down and hissed. "If your so keen to use your mouth then I _can_ help you use it in a more pleasant manner." Uzu snapped her mouth closed and stared at him wide eyed as Kakashi lifted his head a little bit.

"I wouldn't do that to her if I were you dad." Kakashi warned. He remembered the one time he had asked her to preform oral sex on him. It had been a disaster. A very painful, and humiliating disaster. Uzu it would seem, just couldn't do oral sex for several reasons. 1) She bit down on what was in her mouth, it was purely a reflex, but it was one that had almost emasculated him. And was there fore dangerous to his well being. 2) The taste of pre cum and cum make her sick.

Which meant that on top of biting him, she had also thrown up in his lap.

Again, it had been _horrible_. But if his dad wanted to try her, then Kakashi wouldn't say anything more about it. He'd just sit back and laugh when the same thing happened to him.


End file.
